L'incontrôlable Hermione
by Ancre
Summary: Lemon  Suite à un amour de vacances cruel, Hermione décide de se reprendre en main pour sa 7ème année! Elle change sa garde-robe, devient intouchable, joue avec la gente masculine pour se venger même si elle doit violer les règles en étant préfète!
1. Souvenirs Douloureux

Chapitre I : Souvenirs douloureux

_« Se détacher, recommencer depuis le début mais en faisant mieux et vite, se rappeler, apprendre de ses erreurs passées, s'accrocher aux vraies valeurs, y croire, faire confiance et le pousser de son piédestal pour y monter soi-même. »_

_Céline Ancre (12 juillet 2011)_

* * *

><p>Dans la voiture de ses parents qui les ramenait chez elle, en Angleterre, Hermione Granger, assise à l'arrière avec son oreiller contre la fenêtre et ses jambes repliées contre elle laissait glisser quelques larmes sur ses joues. Elle regardait le paysage qui défilait par la fenêtre en face et repensait à ce garçon qui l'avait tant utilisée…<p>

Quelques jours plus tôt, elle avait senti son cœur s'emballer en apercevant le jeune homme qui accompagnait le guide qui s'occupait de leur groupe. Ses parents avaient choisi l'Italie comme destination de vacances cette année et ce jeune italien était tout simplement craquant. Ses cheveux noirs de jais un peu ondulés sur son front basané et ses longs cils noirs entourant ses yeux foncés terriblement pétillants avaient eu raison de la jeune sorcière. De plus, il était extrêmement intelligent et drôle. Il complétait les explications du guide et les deux vieilles dames qui faisaient partie du groupe des Granger se pâmaient devant tant de charme. Son accent italien lorsqu'il parlait anglais était si sensuel… Un jour de grande chaleur, le guide avait dû repousser une des visites à plus tard, le soleil étant trop dangereux que pour visiter le Forum de Rome. Hermione s'était donc installée près de la piscine de l'hôtel, à l'ombre d'un parasol pour lire un livre de magie après avoir trafiqué la couverture et l'avoir renommé : « La première guerre mondiale : impact sur l'Europe. » Elle était assez fière du résultat.

Prenant ses aises sur la longue chaise, elle sentit un regard pénétrant venant de la piscine. Levant les yeux, elle croisa ceux du bel italien et rougit en souriant. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que celui-ci s'invite sur la longue chaise à côté d'Hermione. Ils discutèrent pendant des heures, après s'être présenté (il s'appelait Silvano), jusqu'à ce que le car arrive pour les mener à la visite.

Elle s'était trouvée tellement ennuyeuse à coté de ce presque homme, si cultivé et si séduisant. Il aimait Chopin, pleurait en écoutant Maria Callas, étudiait à demi nu et avait eu son bac d'histoire avec grande distinction. Il lui parla de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale qui fut le sujet de sa thèse, de son envie de devenir historien malgré les « on-dit » du master qu'il aimerait intégrer,… Elle était pendue à ses lèvres. Elle, Hermione Granger ne savait dire un mot, de peur de sembler idiote. Surtout lorsqu'il lui demanda qu'elle étude elle faisait, la prenant visiblement pour plus âgée qu'elle n'était. Il avait 21 ans, avait trois tatouages (un proverbe italien en bracelet entourant son biceps, une phrase voluptueuse sur son torse « Cogito Ergo Sum* » ainsi qu'une clé de sol à l'intérieur de son avant-bras) parlait presque parfaitement l'anglais, était incollable sur l'architecture de Rome et ses environs, avait envie de voyager partout dans le monde,… Il savait tant de choses qu'Hermione se sentait presque inculte devant tant de sagesse et de savoir. Alors bien sûr, elle craqua en plus pour sa beauté intérieure et l'admira…

Le soir pendant la visite, Hermione répondait en souriant aux regards que lui envoyait Silvano. Lorsque tout le groupe se retrouva au restaurant après la visite, il vint prendre place à ses côtés et discuta chaleureusement avec ses parents.

Mrs Granger semblait tout autant sous le charme que sa fille. Et au grand étonnement de sa femme, Mr Granger avait l'air d'apprécier les efforts du jeune homme pour parler de choses sérieuses en anglais.

Hermione put donc passer la soirée après le repas avec Silvano. Il était si séduisant dans les ruelles fleuries et chaleureuses… Hermione s'émerveillait tout autant de ce qu'elle voyait autour que de ce garçon qui semblait n'avoir d'yeux que pour elle.

Lorsqu'elle revint devant sa chambre d'hôtel, reconduite par l'italien, il se pencha et lui demanda dans l'oreille si ça lui disait de le rejoindre en bas pour sortir aller boire un verre avec lui et ses amis. Elle accepta, réjouie. Elle rentra dans la chambre de ses parents pour leur annoncer qu'elle était rentrée et qu'elle allait se coucher puis sortit et disparut à pas de loup dans la nuit, main dans la main avec Silvano.

Alors qu'ils couraient jusqu'à la station de métro où les attendait une voiture blanche assez neuve, Hermione se sentait vivre. Elle ne savait effacer le sourire qui était collé à son visage tout en sachant que c'était mal de faire le mur comme ça. Le faire à Poudlard pour une bonne cause (sauver le monde) c'était une chose mais échapper à la surveillance de ses parents en était une autre.

Silvano la présenta à ses amis, il était un peu plus froid avec elle mais restait tout de même à côté d'elle. Ils allèrent dans un bar près de la fontaine de Trévy, tous prirent un verre d'alcool alors pour la première fois, Hermione se lâcha. Elle prit un verre de Metaxa* et le sirota en grimaçant. Les amis de Silvano tentèrent de parler anglais, Hermione riait de leur accent plus épouvantable que celui de Silvano. Elle passa un bon moment et commanda deux autres Metaxa mais le troisième lui fit tant tourner la tête qu'elle s'arrêta là.

Quand finalement ils furent redéposé à l'hôtel, Silvano l'accompagna à sa chambre et déposa un baiser furtif sur sa joue en jouant avec les mains de la jeune fille. Quand elle se coucha, elle avait les étoiles plein les yeux.

Le lendemain matin, le groupe de touriste quittaient l'hôtel pour s'installer dans un autre à Sienne cette fois. En chemin, ils s'arrêtèrent pour visiter les jardins de la villa d'Este à Tivoli. Une merveille de l'Italie. La villa était déjà très belle mais une fois arrivé dans le jardin, le temps s'arrêtait. L'architecte avait disposé plus de 500 fontaines qui jaillissaient plus ou moins fort dans chaque recoins. Tout n'était que découverte. Un endroit fort romantique d'après Hermione. Et Silvano dans ce décor ressemblait à un véritable prince Charmant.

Elle s'éloigna de ses parents prétextant vouloir aller faire des photos et retrouva le jeune homme dans un des jardins entourés d'arbres étranges, à l'abri des regards. Ils s'amusèrent à faire des photos de l'un et de l'autre. Lorsqu'Hermione voulu en faire une de leurs deux visages collés l'un contre l'autre, Silvano en profita pour enlacer sa taille et poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Bien sûr, ça allait vite pour la jeune fille. Mais après tout, elle était en vacance, elle allait fêter ses dix-sept ans dans quelques mois, rien ne l'empêchait de prendre du bon temps. Revenue auprès de ses parents, elle fit bonne figure.

Plusieurs jours passèrent, Hermione et Silvano échangèrent quelques baisers, cachés derrière une colonne, derrière le car, dans le couloir, dans la chambre,…

Il ne restait plus à Hermione que cinq jours sur le sol italien et elle comptait bien en profiter. Ce soir-là, à Florence, Silvano s'invita à nouveau en douce dans sa chambre, après avoir attendu que les parents soient venus souhaiter la bonne nuit à leur fille.

Hermione rangeait la salle de bain après avoir pris une douche. Le regard que lui lança le jeune italien était emplit de désir, elle l'aperçut dans le miroir au-dessus de l'évier.

Il l'embrassa tendrement en caressant ses bras. Il descendit jusqu'à l'ourlet du débardeur de la sorcière et glissa ses mains en-dessous, sur ses hanches. Elle frissonna, oscillant entre le plaisir et la peur. Elle n'avait jamais rien fait avec aucun garçon. Bien sûr, elle avait embrassé Ronald Weasley souvent en douce. Mais elle savait que Ronald était un garçon bien, elle le connaissait depuis si longtemps… Lorsqu'ils avaient mis fin à la relation ambiguë qu'ils entretenaient l'année précédente, elle avait été soulagée de ne pas avoir du faire l'amour avec lui. C'était une chose qui terrorisait Hermione Granger. Et les lèvres de Silvano glissant dans son cou n'arrangeait pas ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle aurait aimé savoir ce que « ça » faisait. Et elle était, malgré elle, tombée amoureuse de cet homme magnifique. Dans les gestes qu'il avait envers elle depuis le début des vacances, elle avait décelé tant de respect et à ses yeux, tant d'amour, qu'elle ne pouvait le rejeter. Elle décida de lui faire confiance et noua ses bras autour de la nuque du jeune homme. Il la souleva et la posa sur le rebord du meuble de l'évier, l'embrassant de plus en plus fougueusement…

Cette nuit-là, elle s'était abandonnée dans ses bras. La douleur fit place au plaisir après quelques minutes et malgré la honte d'être vierge et le fait que ça c'était vu sur les draps, elle était heureuse. Elle savait que d'ici 5 jours, elle repartirait et que ça serait terminé entre eux, quoi de plus normal pour un amour de vacances ?

Le lendemain matin, se réveillant seule, elle soupira d'aise. Il sortit de la salle de bain, lavé et habillé, l'embrassa sur le front et sortit. Elle sourit comme une bienheureuse et se rendormit.

La visite de la journée se fit calmement. Silvano était resté à l'hôtel pour profiter de la piscine. Lorsqu'Hermione et les autres touristes revinrent, elle eut le malheur de trouver Silvano dans la piscine chahutant avec une jolie brune de son groupe qui n'avait pas fait la visite. Hermione se renfrogna et décida d'aller de reposer, elle lui parlerait au repas.

Mais au repas, s'était assis aux côtés de l'autre fille et discutait avec ses parents. Il faisait des efforts pour parler anglais… Hermione ravala sa salive et ses larmes. Elle attendit la fin du repas et alla le trouver. Elle demanda pour lui parler en priver.

Dans le couloir, elle l'interrogea sur ce changement d'attitude envers elle. Il la remercia pour le bon temps passé cette nuit mais il préférait s'amuser pendant ses vacances, ne voulait pas de prises de tête. Elle lui avoua qu'elle savait qu'après les vacances elle n'entendrait plus parler de lui mais que d'ici là, elle pensait compter pour lui. Ce n'était pas le cas. Elle était sympa comme fille mais pas assez expérimentée pour qu'il fasse des efforts encore cinq jours. De plus, elle n'était pas aussi séduisante que lui, elle ne devait pas rêver, c'était juste sympa… Elle fut comme foudroyée par la foudre. Comment était-elle tombée dans le panneau si facilement ? Il était si beau, il ne pouvait être honnête ! Elle se maudit mentalement, lui fit ses adieux et avant de monter dans l'ascenseur lui lança un sort d'impuissance qui selon elle durerait un mois ou deux environs. Mais elle était tellement blessée que cela ne la satisfit même pas.

A peine eu-t-elle défait ses valises et mit ses vêtements sales dans la machine, Hermione dû à nouveau faire ses bagages. Malgré la tristesse et la honte qu'elle ressentait, elle se hâta. Elle devait être au Terrier le lendemain après-midi. Elle hésitait à parler de Silvano avec Harry et Ron. C'était des garçons après tout, qu'est-ce qu'ils comprendraient ?

Le lendemain matin, elle décida que sa septième année serait la meilleure année qu'elle aurait. Elle voulait changer. Si elle s'était fait si facilement avoir par cet italien c'était parce qu'elle était bien trop sérieuse. Elle n'avait jamais analysé l'espèce masculine. A vrai dire, elle n'avait jamais osé se pencher là-dessus. Du coup, novice en la matière, elle avait cru qu'un homme pouvait avoir des sentiments pour elle. Elle se rendait compte, ce matin-là que c'était impossible. Pas comme elle était depuis toujours. Bien trop coincée. Si elle voulait pouvoir faire payer à tous ces hommes préhistoriques leur trop grand appétit sexuel et si petit cœur, il fallait qu'elle change. Et pour cela, un tout sur Oxford Street et Regent Street s'imposait.

Elle revint en douce chez elle. Si sa mère voyait ce qu'elle avait acheté, elle pouvait dire au revoir à son argent de poche ! Pour partir plus rapidement, elle lança un sort de réduction à tous ses paquets et les entassa dans sa valise déjà bien remplie. Elle la referma et s'assit dessus en entendant sa mère monter.

- Ma chérie, tu es prête ? C'est l'heure si tu veux arriver chez eux avant 5 heures.

- Oui. Le temps d'enfiler mon manteau et me voici.

- Très bien.

Hermione fit léviter sa valise jusqu'en bas des escaliers et la traîna à la voiture où son père l'aida à la mettre dans le coffre.

- Je suis très fière de te voir entrer à ta dernière année ma grande. Tu es une jeune fille brillante.

- Merci papa, soupira-t-elle en le serrant dans ses bras.

Elle fit un rapide tour de la maison pour vérifier qu'elle n'oublierait rien et grimpa dans la voiture, direction le Terrier.

* * *

><p><strong>Buenos diaz! Como estas? :D <strong>

**Voilà une nouvelle fanfiction qui, je l'espère, vous plaira! Je risque d'écrire moins vers le mois d'août ayant 11 examens de seconde sess. **  
><strong>Mais pour l'instant, ça tape, ça tape!<strong>

**N'hésitez pas à me faire remarquer des fautes de frappes et des oublis de mots, ils sont loin d'être rare avec moi! **


	2. Les Retrouvailles

Chapitre II : Les retrouvailles.

_« Votre véritable ami est celui qui ne vous passe rien mais qui vous pardonne tout. »_

_Diane de Beausacq_

* * *

><p>Lorsque la voiture des parents d'Hermione se gara dans l'allée menant à la maison des Weasley, la jeune sorcière sentit son cœur regonfler. Elle allait revoir ses amis, enfin. Elle embrassa rapidement ses parents et tira sa valise.<p>

Dès que Ginny Weasley l'aperçut, elle sauta de la chaise en fer forgé où elle était assise dans le jardin, guettant son arrivée et se rua sur son amie.

-Hermione, comme tu m'as manqué ! J'ai reçu ta lettre avec la carte postale, l'endroit où tu as été semblait merveilleux ! Rome est si romantique ! Tu as rencontré des gens ? Oh j'ai hâte que tu me racontes !

- Bien sûr, Ginny, je te raconterais tout ça ce soir mais pour l'instant je tiens à saluer tout le monde et je veux entendre ce que vous vous avez fait pendant ces vacances !

- Harry, Ron ! Elle est là !

Les deux garçons et le reste de la famille Weasley accoururent pour étreindre chacun leur tour la jeune brune. Molly Weasley lui colla bien sûr trois baisers en plus que les autres sur ses joues.

Les quatre ados allèrent ensuite dans le champs derrière la maison, attendant l'heure du dîner. Ron montra à Hermione la cabane qu'Harry et lui avait construit pendant l'été. Arthur Weasley avait lancé le même sort qu'à la tente qu'ils avaient eu pour la coupe de Quidditch. Ginny s'était occupé de la décoration intérieure. Elle et Harry avait rompu deux mois la fin de l'année scolaire dernière au grand désarroi de leurs compagnons. Mais après tout, chacun avait sa vie et cela n'avait pas trop affecté leur petit groupe.

- Demain, maman nous emmène faire les achats pour la rentrée, s'enthousiasma Ginny. Et elle m'a promis de m'acheter une nouvelle robe de bal cette année ! Une vraie nouvelle je veux dire !

- Et un vrai nouveau costume pour moi, soupira Ron. J'aurais peut-être moins l'air d'une fille au bal de cette année.

Hermione éclata de rire. Ce que ça lui faisait du bien d'être de retour parmi ses amis… Harry la prit par les épaules pour la retenir de s'écrouler dans les brins de blés. Elle appuya sa tête sur son épaule et sourit d'aise.

- On te fait visiter ? s'exclama Ginny en frappant des mains.

- Avec plaisir !

Quand le moment du repas arriva, Hermione entendit un son atroce sortir d'une sorte de boite collée au mur en planche du côté de la porte de la cabane. Elle sursauta.

- Mais c'est un parlophone ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Exact, Hermione ! C'est le père de Ron qui a ramené ça du ministère. Tu sais comme il aime les choses moldues. Molly s'habitue à devoir appuyer sur un bouton plutôt que d'utiliser le sort d'amplification de la voix.

- Et ce soir, on peut dormir ici ! C'est chouette, non ? demanda Ginny. On va apporter ta valise ici après le dîner !

Ils descendirent tous l'échelle et se précipitèrent vers le Terrier. Le soleil chauffait encore très fort malgré l'heure et Molly avait dressé la table sur la petite terrasse. Georges et Fred arrivèrent après eux et commencèrent à chambrer leur petit frère. Ils écopèrent chacun d'un sort de Molly qui les rendit muet le temps du dîner et fit bien ricaner Ron.

La valise d'Hermione enfin montée dans la cabane, Ginny et elle s'installèrent dans ce qui allait être leur chambre pour la nuit et Hermione lui narra l'histoire de Silvano. Celui lui prit presqu'une heure.

- Mais quel crétin ! Je n'en reviens pas ! Les garçons moldus sont vraiment tordus !

- Ginny, il n'y a pas que les moldus. Tous les garçons pensent avec… enfin tu comprends ?

- Oui je comprends mais je ne pense pas comme toi ! Harry par exemple, il ne m'a jamais brusquée.

- Oui mais vous n'avez jamais rien fait. Peut-être qu'il attendait simplement que… Ginny, pourquoi tu rougis ? OH !

La jeune rousse avait pris une teinte pivoine du cou à la racine des cheveux.

- Tu me l'as caché !

- Hermione comment voulais-tu que je te l'annonce ? Hermione qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu ne vas pas me jeter un sort quand même…, interrogea-t-elle en voyant son amie sortir sa baguette de sa valise.

- Mais non. Mais je suis profondément vexée ! C'était quand ? Et où ?

- Tu veux des détails ? s'horrifia son amie.

- Pitié non ! Pas avec Harry ! Eurk !

- C'était chaque fois dans la salle sur demande…

- Chaque fois ? … STOP ! Pas de détails ! ajouta Hermione en voyant Ginny ouvrir la bouche.

- Ok, alors on arrête d'en parler ? C'est gênant, surtout que nous ne sommes plus ensemble…

- Je suis d'accord ! Mais je n'en reviens pas ! J'étais donc la dernière ?

- Oh non, il y a Ron aussi.

- Me voilà rassurée, ironisa Hermione.

- Mais… dis-moi, il y a quoi dans ces petits paquets ?

Ginny tenait entre ses doigts les sacs avec ce qu'Hermione avait acheté à Londres.

- Ce sont mes nouvelles tenues.

Elle rendit leurs tailles aux sachets et tria les vêtements.

- Tu changes de style ?

- Oui. J'ai décidé de ne plus me faire marcher dessus par les mecs.

- C'est tout à ton honneur. Mais tu es certaine que des vêtements arrangeront ça ?

- C'est un début, Ginny.

- Si tu le dis. Alors montre-moi ça !

Hermione disparut derrière le paravent violet qu'avait construit Ron et sortit avec un mini-short beige et chemise à carreaux rouges et bleus ouverte jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins. Ensuite avec un débardeur bleu clair façon usé large mais décolleté et un pantalon cigarette noir avec des converse en jeans clair.

Elle montra aussi son T-shirt large gris anthracite à l'effigie d'un groupe de rock britannique avec un mini short en jeans et des sandales Spartiates brunes. Elle dansa avec une tunique bleue à rayures blanche moulante et des hauts talons à bouts ronds blancs à bords bleu marine assortis à la tunique. Elle fit des gestes de karaté avec un slim cigarette bleu délavé, une large blouse en voile blanc très suggestif et des talons rouge vernis. Elle se trémoussa avec un T-shirt bleu ligné blanc un peu délavé rentré dans un jean's droit un peu large tombant bas sur ses hanches. Elle se dandina avec une minijupe droite rose délavée avec un débardeur moulant gris et décolleté au-dessus, puis avec un mini short en jeans troué – ce qui ne faisait pas beaucoup de tissus et un long gilet bordeaux avec le sigle Gryffondor qu'elle venait de coudre par magie sur le cœur, sans rien en dessous et des ballerines en tissus assorties au gilet.

Elle enfila après une jupe simple grise avec une chemise qu'elle ouvrit sur le dessus et sa cravate nouée plus bas, sous le décolleté.

- Ça, ce sera mon uniforme pour les cours. J'ai plusieurs variantes. Des jupes hautes avec la chemise rentrée, des robes de sorcières décolletées…

- Mais ta jupe est courte ! Un peu trop, non ?

- Non, elle est acceptée par le règlement, j'ai vérifié.

- Ah bon. Tant mieux alors. Tu vas les tuer comme ça ! Hermione tu es séduisante à souhait !

- Merci, Ginny ! répondit la brune en souriant.

- Je peux garder ce sac avec ce joli garçon ? demanda la rousse en montrant le gros sac Abercrombie et Fitch avec un homme torse nu et mouillé.

- Si ça te fais plaisir.

- Oh que oui ! Je le mettrais au-dessus de mon lit !

Elles s'esclaffèrent ensemble jusqu'à l'endormissement…

Le lendemain, sur le chemin de Traverse, beaucoup d'élèves étaient en train de faire leurs achats pour la rentrée qui arrivait à grand pas. Des premières années s'émerveillaient devant les hiboux, des familles s'énervaient devant des listes incomplètes, des enfants suppliaient leurs parents pour avoir un balai de la dernière génération…. Une véritable cacophonie…

- Hermione, tu vas être préfète cette année ? demanda Ron pendant qu'ils passaient devant la boutique d'Olivander.

- Il semblerait. J'ai reçu un courrier de Poudlard avec ma convocation, j'ai hâte…

- Je suis heureux pour toi, depuis le temps que tu en rêvais, ajouta Harry.

Il avait passé son bras autour des épaules de son amie. Celle-ci, à l'occasion de la grande chaleur avait revêtu son large dessus blanc ligné bleu et son short en jeans avec ses spartiates. Pour éviter d'avoir trop chaud elle avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon rapide et tenant uniquement avec des cinopines, ce qui le rendait instable et irrésistible. Elle avait prêté à Ginny une petite robe rose pâle qui faisait justement pâlir le Survivant. Il évitait de la regarder, chaque fois il rougissait. Son regard vagabondait du coup vers les boutiques, les gens qui se pressaient… Ron et Ginny se disputaient, Hermione se moquait d'eux.

Harry fut soudain transporter ailleurs. Une jeune fille passait en sens inverse… Ses cheveux soyeux noirs et ondulés virevoltaient autour de son visage carré. Elle portait d'énormes lunettes de soleil, cachant la moitié de celui-ci. Elle portait une robe légère couleur vert bouteille avec une chaine à cadenas autour du cou. Se sentant observée, elle tourna le visage vers Harry et le voyant, un sourire narquois naquit sur ses lèvres. Elle continua son chemin avec des sacs d'achats en détournant la tête.

- Je me demande si cette année va être plus calme, soupira Harry en revenant sur terre.

- Bien sûr, Harry, ironisa Hermione. La septième année est tellement reposante, tout le monde le sait…

Il grogna en se souvenant de tous les examens qu'ils s'apprêtaient à passer.

Dans la librairie, Hermione choisissait les livres qu'elle prendrait en plus de ceux obligatoire quand elle sentit quelqu'un derrière elle. Elle était penchée en avant, tentant de lire les noms des auteurs sur les reliures.

- Bonjour, mademoiselle, susurra une voix masculine traînante et vibrante. J'aurais été tenté de vous aider mais la vue d'ici est trop alléchante que pour détacher mes yeux…

Hermione se figea. Elle ne savait comment réagir. Enfin, après tout, elle avait prit des bonnes résolutions pour cette année…

- Vous refusez donc de m'aider ? demanda-t-elle avec une voix qu'elle voulait chaleureuse.

Elle se releva pour faire face au jeune homme mais resta stupéfaite devant son visage.

- Zabini ?

- La Sang De Bourbe ? Par Salazar, mes yeux brûlent !

Hermione devint rouge de colère. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Elle sortit sa baguette de son short.

- Si la vision ne te plait pas, tu peux toujours passer ton chemin, Zabini ! Oh mais attend, la vision te plaisait !

- Tu plaisantes ? Je me moquais de toi, tu n'es même pas une Sang Pur, tu ne mérites pas un regard de la part d'un homme de mon rang.

Harry alerté par la tension émanant du rayon adjacent au sien se précipita au secours d'Hermione.

- Tu serais une prostituée que j'aurais refusé de te payer !

Laissant tomber la magie, préféra le gifler de toutes ses forces.

- Dégages Zabini ! Espèce de…

- Hermione ! la retint Harry voyant qu'elle avait finalement levé sa baguette. Arrête ça, il n'en vaut pas la peine !

Blaise ricana et s'en alla, laissant la jeune fille s'écrouler dans les bras de son ami.

- Harry, je suis désolée de cet esclandre… Je ne voulais pas… Mais, il m'a draguée tu sais… Puis il s'est moqué de moi et m'a traitée de…

- Oui j'ai compris… Ne le laisse pas t'atteindre… J'ai bien remarqué que ça n'allait pas trop depuis que tu es arrivée au Terrier. Il s'est passé quelque chose pendant les vacances ?

- Harry, pendant que j'étais en Italie j'ai rencontré un jeune homme séduisant. Pour faire court il s'est servi de moi et m'a ensuite jetée en se moquant de moi…

- Oh, quel goujat ! C'est donc pour ça que tu as totalement changé d'attitude ? Et tes vêtements d'aujourd'hui, c'est pour cela aussi ?

- Oui. J'ai envie d'être prise pour une femme Harry. Je ne suis pas une gamine… J'ai besoin de me sentir désirée… Et malgré moi de me venger sur ces mecs sans cœurs qui peuplent la Terre ! s'exclama-t-elle en frappant dans son poing.

- Voyons Hermione… Tu me fais peur…, plaisanta-t-il à moitié.

Cette dernière phrase était censée être drôle… Tu vois, je ne sais même pas faire de l'humour !

- Oui, enfin, toi ton truc, Hermione, c'est plus… les livres, tu vois ? demanda Ron, hésitant en arrivant près d'eux.

Hermione devint rouge de colère. Elle n'était que ça alors pour les garçons du monde magique ? Une Sang de Bourbe qui passait son temps en Bibliothèque ?

- Ron, excuse-toi tout de suite ! le réprimanda Ginny en le frappant sur le bras.

- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de mal ? s'indigna son frère.

- Non, laisse tomber, Ginny. Il a raison. C'est ce que j'ai toujours été. Une Sang de Bourbe intelligente et invisible. Mais ça va changer.

Ses trois amis la regardèrent, étonnés. Qu'avait-elle derrière la tête ?

* * *

><p><strong>J'ai enfin découvert comment mettre une note en bas de page: "S'exciter contre le site en publiant et republiant sans arrêt les nouvelles modifs." Ok, ça c'est fait.<strong>

**Le deuxième chapitre est là, c'est le bon, le vrai. J'espère qu'il vous plait :)**

**Petites annonces: **

**J'ai eu l'idée de cette fanfic en écoutant "Make Me Wanna Die" de Pretty Reckless. **  
><strong>J'écoutais pour le premier chapitre "Stich Me Up" de Julian Perretta.<strong>  
><strong>Et puis pour ce chapitre "22" de Lily Allen ! <strong>

**J'écoutais pour la fin de ce chapitre "Back To Black" de Amy Winhouse :)**

**J'aime savoir ce que vous écoutez en me lisant donc n'hésitez pas à me faire connaître vos goûts! **


	3. Être Préfet

_Chapitre III : Être préfet_

« Les folies sont les seules choses qu'on ne regrette jamais »  
>Oscar Wilde<p>

* * *

><p>Le trajet en Poudlard Express se fit calmement. Ginny et Hermione avaient feuilleté pendant tout le voyage des magazines de sorcières avec des idées de formules pour des coiffures. Hermione en trouva une particulièrement intéressante pour discipliner ses mèches rebelles mais en gardant un aspect naturel. Elle la nota dans un de ses nouveaux calepins.<p>

Arrivé dans la cour de Poudlard, Hermione sortit de la poche de sa robe de sorcière la convocation reçue pour entrer dans le bureau du directeur. Elle entra dans le château déterminée à être prise au sérieux.

Mc Gonagall fut étonnée de voir l'accoutrement de sa meilleure élève lorsqu'elle entra dans le bureau du directeur Dumbledore lui-même semblant muet. Drago Malfoy ricana mais se ravisa en croisant le regard meurtrier de Rogue. Les directeurs des maisons Poufsouffle et Serdaigle dévisagèrent la jeune fille avec des yeux ronds.

De toute façon que dire ? Hermione Granger était la meilleure élève de Gryffondor, avait eu un comportement exemplaire les autres années et était très à cheval sur les règles. D'ailleurs sa robe de sorcière ne semblait pas remonter de plus d'un centimètre au-dessus des genoux, ce qui était le minimum autorisé. Le maquillage n'était pas interdit dans la limite du raisonnable. Et il était raisonnable. Et ses yeux croisant le regard de Dumbledore et de Mac Gonagall était plus espiègles et malicieux que révoltés.

Mac Gonagall leva les yeux au ciel. Cette Hermione Granger était surprenante.

- Si nous vous avons convoqué, commença Dumbledore, c'est parce que, comme vous vous en doutez, nous vous avons choisi comme préfets. Cependant, cette année, nous espérons ne plus avoir comme l'an dernier à intervenir lors de petite soirée donnée dans la salle commune des préfets. Nous avons donc séparer les appartements en deux. Un préfet de chaque maison dans chaque appartement. Vous serez comme cela seulement quatre à cohabiter et il y aura, d'après nous, moins de disputes. Ainsi, Hermione Granger, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Drago Malfoy et Susan Bones, vous partagerez l'appartement situé dans l'aile ouest au 6 ème étage. Dean Thomas, Pansy Parkinson, Anthony Goldstein et Morgan Jones, vous logerez dans l'aile est du 4ème étage.

Chaque élève grimaça. Ils auraient au moins espéré être avec une tête aimée…

- La rénovation de la salle commune des Serpentards prenant plus de temps que prévu, la maison entière a été déplacée dans la tour face à celle des Gryffondor. Nous savons qu'elles tensions existent entre vos maisons, il nous aurait été plus facile de mettre Serdaigle avec Gryffondor mais nous savons que vous avez chacun une grande force de caractère et que vous saurez gérer ces différences de la meilleure façon. Nous comptons sur vous pour communiquer et peut-être mettre un terme à la rivalité ancestrale qui règne dans ce château entre chaque maison. Vous aurez d'ailleurs pour cela accès à une salle spéciale dans la bibliothèque. Vous devrez y tenir tous les huit ensembles, des cours de rattrapage pour les élèves de première jusqu'à la sixième. Vos professeurs vont vous mener à vos appartement, n'hésitez pas à poser des questions. Bonne soirée. Et à plus tard, au repas !

Chacun se dirigea vers la porte mais le directeur retenu Hermione en l'interpellant.

- Mademoiselle Granger, y a-t-il un problème dont vous voulez me parler ?

- Aucun, professeur.

- J'espère que vous resterez aussi bonne élève tout en vous épanouissant pour cette dernière année. Je compte sur vous en particulier pour rester en vie et ne pas assassiner monsieur Malfoy.

- Je… Très bien. A plus tard, le salua Hermione en refermant la porte.

Elle se demanda comment le directeur faisait pour toujours savoir ce que les élèves pensaient. Elle reprit très vite son masque, tirait ses épaules en arrière pour se tenir droite et se mit à marcher vers les escaliers où l'attendait Malfoy et les professeurs de leurs maisons respectives.

Lorsqu'Hermione Granger pénétra dans la salle commune de son groupe de préfet, elle s'émerveilla. La pièce était haute, d'épais canapés en cuir noir croulant sous des milliers de coussins rouges à bords dorés et Jaunes à bord noirs siégeaient sur des tapis bleu marine décorés en fils argentés. De grosses couvertures vert foncé étaient posée ça et là sur les autres fauteuils à aux dossiers placés en face du canapé, de part et d'autres d'une énorme cheminée. La table basse noire servait de coffre de rangement. Une bibliothèque couvrait l'entièreté d'un pan de mur et était percé d'une porte menant aux chambres Gryffondor et Serpentard en plein milieu reliée au salon par un escalier en colimaçon extrêmement large. Sur le mur adjacent une autre porte menait aux chambres des deux autres maisons. Deux hautes fenêtres dans le style gothique du château encadraient la cheminée, illuminant certainement la bibliothèque en face, les jours de soleil.

L'ambiance était très cosy, Hermione s'en réjouissait déjà. Mc Gonagall parlait depuis quelques minutes mais la meilleure élève de Gryffondor n'écoutait pas, admirant ce qui l'entourait.

- Je suppose que chacun connait l'existence de la salle de bain des préfets. Il est interdit d'y emmener un non préfet ou de donner le mot de passe pour y accéder.

- Mot de passe qui est Draconis Petunt, continua Rogue. Retenez-le mais ne le notez pas.

- Si vous invitez des élèves dans votre salle commune, ne leur communiquer pas votre mot de passe. Dans le cas contraire, si incident il y a, vous serez tous responsables.

- Nous espérons voir les cours de rattrapages remplit d'ici la fin du mois. Vous commencerez à les donner la semaine prochaine. La salle est située près de la Réserve, dans la bibliothèque. Si vos cours remporte plus de succès qu'escompté, la Salle Sur Demande sera à votre disposition.

- Nous savons que plusieurs d'entre vous la connaisse déjà bien, souligna le professeur de Métamorphose.

- Sur ce, allons prendre notre repas, la coupa Rogue.

Hermione arriva près de ses amis complètement survoltée. Elle sauta presque pour s'assoir auprès de Ginny avant Lavande.

- Les filles, vous devriez voir notre salle commune ! Elle est toute nouvelle ! Et magnifique ! Toutes nos couleurs sont représentées ! Le tapis pour les Serdaigles, le divan pour les Serpentards, les coussins pour les Gryffondors et les Poufsouffle ! J'ai hâte de voir ma chambre !

- Et il y a qui d'autre comme préfet ? demanda Harry.

Hermione leur fit la liste et n'osa citer Malfoy qu'en dernier.

- Quoi ? En cohabitation avec lui ? Et Pansy Parkinson ?

- Non pas avec Pansy. Nous ne cohabitons qu'à quatre. Je suis avec Malfoy, Finch-Fletchley et Bones.

- Je te souhaite beaucoup de courage quand même, Hermione, soupira Lavande. Tu vas en baver…

- Je m'en suis doutée. Mais cette année encore plus que les autres, je ne me laisserais pas faire! Et s'il me déclare la guerre, je compte bien la gagner !

- Tu m'étonneras toujours…

- Vous organiser un truc chez vous ? Pour le premier soir ? s'enquit Ginny.

- Non, Ginny, on n'est pas préfet pour faire la fête ! s'indigna Hermione.

Ginny bouda un moment jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçut Harry fixer un point d'une manière peu discrète. Elle ne vit pas de qui il s'agissait tellement le flux d'élève entrant dans la salle était abondant.

Dumbledore prit la parole, les premières années furent distribués dans les maisons par le Choixpeau Magique et ils mangèrent en bavardant de leurs vacances.

- Il paraitrait que Cho Chang a raté ses examens d'entrée pour l'école des Aurors, informa Lavande. Elle est dévastée, elle ne sort plus de chez elle…

- Si on va dans les potins, chuchota Parvati en face de Lavande sur un ton de confidence, j'ai appris que Blaise Zabini aurait eu une histoire avec Pansy Parkinson cet été et que ça se serait soldé par un échec ! Elle aurait été dans tous ses états !

- Ah bon ? demanda Hermione intriguée qu'un autre qu'elle ait eu le cœur brisé cet été.

- Oui, j'ai pas beaucoup d'info sur ça mais il se moque ouvertement d'elle depuis qu'on a quitté King Cross. Mais personne n'a vu Pansy depuis la fin de l'année passée. On se demande si elle a reprit les cours d'ailleurs.

- En tout cas, annonça Hermione, elle est préfète avec moi, c'est donc qu'elle va sûrement arriver…

A la fin du repas, Hermione accompagna les premières années dans le dortoir des Gryffondor, rassura les plus chamboulés (souvent des né-moldus) et en profita pour rester un peu dans le salon des Gryffondor avec Ginny. Elle avait glissé ses jambes sur les genoux d'Harry et son amie de l'autre côté du Survivant lui vernissait les ongles en rose pâle. Harry pour les ennuyer faisait trembler ses jambes provoquant des bavures.

- Harry, arrête ça ! s'énerva la rousse en le frappant sur l'épaule.

Ron discutait avec Neville à propos des cours de botanique qui semblait trop difficile aux yeux du jeune Weasley. Neville lui proposa son aide.

- Mais alors, Hermione ! Tu as le mot de passe de la salle de bain des préfets! s'exclama Lavande en se posant sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de Ron, face à son interlocutrice.

- C'est exact. Mais je ne vous le donnerais pas ! Je tiens à l'utiliser quand je le veux ! se moqua la jeune préfète.

Lavande s'éloigna en râlant.

- Ron, si ça te dit, les préfets donnent des cours de rattrapages. Pourquoi ne pas y assister ?

- Mais… il y aura Malfoy, souffla Ron. J'ai pas envie d'aller perdre mon temps avec cet idiot. Même si c'est pour rester avec toi. Déjà qu'étudier c'est une corvée, avec Malfoy, ce serait l'enfer !

- Oh non, tu ne vas pas recommencer, soupira Hermione. On s'en fiche de cette fouine. Je pensais que tu tenais à réussir mon année, j'ai dû me tromper !

Elle se leva furieuse ignorant les protestations de Ginny vis-à-vis de son vernis, prit ses sandales dans ses mains et se tourna vers son amie.

- Si tu veux venir visiter

mes appartements, Ginny, TU es la bienvenue !

- Eh ! Et moi ? J'ai rien fait! s'exclama Harry en les suivant jusqu'à la porte.

- Harry James Potter, commença Hermione. Oses dire que tu n'es pas d'accord avec Ronald.

- Mais je… En fait…

- Au revoir Harry !

Ginny et Hermione entrèrent dans l'appartement des préfets. Hermione découvrit sa chambre en même temps que son amie. Une chambre spacieuse, rien que pour elle, remplit de rouge et d'or avec un énorme lit à baldaquin dont elle rêvait depuis ses cinq ans. Ses affaires avaient déjà été mise dans sa garde-robe. Elle se jeta donc directement une petite robe courte et blanche assez large mais suggestive sans manches qu'elle avait acheté il y a bien longtemps sans penser la mettre un jour qui mettait son bronzage très en valeur.

- Oh, Hermione ! Cette tunique est magnifique ! Je peux te la piquer ? demanda Ginny en montrant une tunique courte kaki style explorateur.

- Bien sûr !

- Ginny se déshabilla et l'enfila pendant qu'Hermione faisait pareil avec la robe.

- Ben, Ginny, tu laisses tes bas collants ?

- Oui ! C'est beaucoup trop… sexy pour moi !

- Pas du tout ! De toute façon on reste chez les préfets ! Personne ne te fera de remarque !

- Tu as raison !

La rousse prit les santiags brunes de son amie et l'autre enfila ses hauts talons blancs à bords bleu marine.

- Y a personne on dirait ! souffla Ginny en passant sa tête par la porte pour observer la salle commune des préfets plongée dans le noir.

- Parfait ! s'exclama Hermione en la poussant pour descendre les escaliers. Elle lanca un sort au gramophone qui se mit à jouer des chansons pop et « Kiss » de Prince retentit dans toute la salle.

- Hermione, on ne risque pas de se faire engueuler ? demanda la rousse.

- Si, par les préfets ! ironisa Hermione en montant sur la table en se déhanchant.

La plus jeune fini par se laisser aller et sauta sur le divan. Elles se trémoussèrent en rigolant, firent les hélicoptères avec leurs cheveux. Ginny envoya des paillettes virevolter autour d'elle puis disparaitre. Hermione connaissait les paroles par cœur et chantait tout en dansant de manière langoureuse… avec elle-même. Ginny en riait beaucoup.

Elles n'entendirent pas la porte s'ouvrir pour laisser entrer Drago Malfoy et son ami Blaise Zabini. Ceux-ci avant de laisser une remarque désobligeante durent attendre la fin de la chanson et la fin de leur état de choc. Des deux Gryffondor, celle qui était la plus indécente était la préfète. Elle était à genoux, la tête en arrière touchant presque la table. Sans voir les deux intrus elle se releva gracieusement en se déhanchant. Ginny, faisait un semblant de macarena qu'avait dû lui apprendre Hermione en lançant des paillettes dans toute la pièce depuis sa baguette qui devait être coincée en position « ON ». Blaise sourit en la voyant poser ses mains sur ses fesses et descendre indécemment dos à eux. Une autre chanson commença, « Do You Wanna Touch Me » de Joan Jett reprise par Gwyneth Paltrow et Hermione se mit en mode Rock Star, lançant ses talons d'un coup de pied sur le tapis. Elle s'abaissa en avant, les mains sur les fesses pour retenir sa robe mais cela ne servit pas à grand-chose. Si quelqu'un s'était trouvé derrière elle, il aurait eu une vue impériale sur son tanga blanc et bleu clair. Mais ce n'était pas important puisque, pour Hermione, il n'y avait personne derrière elle. Sauf que la tête à l'envers, dans l'espace entre ses jambes, elle aperçut deux têtes près de la porte. Poussant un cri de surprise, elle se releva et se retourna. Elle fit taire le gramophone d'un coup de baguette et sauta de la table. Ginny regarda alors l'objet de la fin de son amusement et croisa les prunelles glacées de Malfoy. Enfin, en temps normal elles l'étaient. Mais cette fois, il semblait y avoir une lueur de désir presque bestiale dans ses yeux.

- Tiens tiens, siffla Malfoy. La Sang de Bourbe et la traître à son sang ! Quel malheur de vous voir ici ! ironisa-t-il.

- Malfoy, tes paroles blessantes sont tellement ordinaires maintenant. Peut-être devrais-tu réactualiser ton répertoire de vannes blessantes ? répondit Hermione en lui souriant hypocritement.

- Je ne savais pas que les Gryffondor étaient passées à l'allée des Embrumes ! se moqua Blaise*

- Ne faites pas les choqués, vous devez avoir l'habitude de voir ce genre de spectacle et même de payer pour ça. Faux ? attaqua Hermione.

- Ginny ! s'exclama Justin, préfet des Poufssouffle en arrivant derrière Malfoy et Zabini. Comment vas-tu ?

Il serra Ginny dans ses bras.

- Tu as changé, on dirait ! Tu sembles épanouie !

- C'est parce qu'elle a quitté Saint-Potty, se moqua Malfoy en les regardant.

- Malfoy, si tu comptes être cruel pendant toute cette dernière année, dis le moi, que je démissionne de mon poste de préfet dès maintenant, soupira Justin en lâchant la Gryffondor.

- Je comptes être cruel toute l'année, le provoqua Drago avec un sourire en coin.

- Malfoy tu as un truc bizarre sur ton visage, l'interrompit Hermione en s'approchant. Attends, laisse –moi voir… Oh ben non, c'est ta tête normale. Je n'avais jamais remarqué que tu étais si laid ! Désolée, tu dois avoir l'habitude, je suppose que ça me choquera moins avec le temps !

Zabini resta bouche bée. Il ne savait dire ce qui le choquait à ce point, la répartie de la meilleure élève de l'école ou bien sa nouvelle façon de s'éloigner en ondulant des hanches d'une manière si attirante qu'il mourrait d'envie de la mettre dans son lit pour la première fois depuis leurs 11 ans.

- C'est pas parce que tu as fait de la magie esthétique que tu dois te croire belle, Granger, tenta le blond. Il y a encore du boulot !

- Oui, Drago, tu as raison Drago, soupira Hermione sans vraiment l'avoir écouté tout en montant les escaliers suivie par Ginny.

* * *

><p>* : Comparaison aux quartiers malfamés où il y a certainement des prostituées.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Je sais qu'il y a de nombreuses fautes dans les chapitres précédent, mon amie Héloïse m'a fait l'inventaire bien remplit<strong>  
><strong>mais je ne gère pas assez bien le site que pour que ce soit fait de manière rapide et facile. Corriger me prend trop de temps, <strong>  
><strong>je tombe sur des fautes en me relisant mais c'est trop tard pour corriger une fois publié :s<strong>

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plait, j'ai du mal à voir le chemin que va faire Hermione en cette dernière année question garçons,  
>en tout cas ce sera un croqueuse d'homme... Mais comment? :D<strong>

**Bon, en cet instant, j'écris moins, les examens commences le 15 août et j'ai une ENORME session  
>donc ça va traîner probablement. <strong>


	4. Like a G6

**Chapitre IV: Like A G6**

_« I don't know nothing about that_  
><em>In fact I don't know nothing at all<em>  
><em>I'm tired of proving you right<em>  
><em>By doing everything so wrong<em>  
><em>So tell me what you really want<em>  
><em>Cos I don't wanna be<em>  
><em>I don't wanna be alone »<em>

_Je ne sais rien de ça_  
><em>En fait je ne sais rien du tout<em>  
><em>Je suis fatigué de prouver que tu as raison<em>  
><em>En faisant tout de travers<em>  
><em>Donc dis-moi ce que tu veux vraiment<em>  
><em>Parce que je ne veux pas être<em>  
><em>Je ne veux pas être seul.<em>

_Maroon 5 – Don't Know Nothing_

Après l'ascension des deux Gryffondor dans la chambre de la préfète, Drago Malfoy entra dans sa chambre à lui avec Blaise Zabini. Directement, son ami se lança dans son lit.

- Ah Malfoy, dommage que ces deux-là soient des amies à Potter ! Elles sont devenues sexy en un été, je n'en reviens pas ! Hermione a une de ces paires de…

- Blaise, je t'en prie, ne blesse pas mes oreilles plus que tu ne l'as déjà fait. Comme tu l'as dit, nous parlons des amies de Saint Potter (il cracha presque ce dernier mot) alors ne t'excite pas. Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Il y a des millions de filles plus jolies que ça ! Et déjà une bonne centaine dans ce château !

- Oui, j'en conviens, il y en a des plus jolies dans le monde… Mais dans ce château… Lavande Brown… Jenna Grant… Violet Caleron… Et puis, on s'en fout, c'est juste qu'elles ne sont pas désagréables à regarder !

- En parlant de choses désagréables, j'ai entendu parler de quelque chose sur toi. Tu me donnes l'appellation de meilleur ami et j'apprends que tu t'es tapé Parkinson pendant les vacances par des élèves de Poufssouffle? Ton hibou m'annonçant la nouvelle s'est perdu ? railla-t-il.

- J'ai juste prit du bon temps, comme avec les autres, Drago. Je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de te le dire.

- Ah bon, maintenant on se cache nos conquêtes ? s'étonna faussement Drago en rangeant un sac remplit de Wishy Pur Feu sous son lit.

Hermione ramena Ginny à son dortoir avec Justin avec qui elle avait décidé de faire sa ronde. Les deux jeunes filles eurent du mal à se séparer, c'était la première nuit à Poudlard l'une sans l'autre. Justin arracha la brune en la tirant par le bras, se moquant gentiment de leur affection fraternelle.

- Je suis si fière d'être préfet, commença Justin tandis qu'ils marchaient dans l'aile ouest. J'ai l'impression que c'est la meilleure façon de terminer mes années ici ! Mes parents étaient si heureux quand j'ai reçu mon insigne !

- Les miens aussi, répondit la préfète de Gryffondor.

Un silence de plomb s'installa. Aucun des deux préfets n'osa faire la conversation. Hermione n'avait pas beaucoup en commun avec Justin, si ce n'était qu'ils aimaient le bien et qu'ils avaient fait partie de l'A.D. Justin n'était pas un laid garçon. Il avait d'ailleurs beaucoup de charme sans être pour autant taillé dans le roc et beau comme un Apollon. Alors qu'elle passa devant lui pour tester le pouvoir de sa robe blanche par-dessus laquelle elle avait enfilé sa veste de Gryffondor avec l'insigne de préfet, elle sentit le regard du jeune homme se promener sur elle. Et le sentit brûlant lorsqu'il s'arrêta sur sa chute de rein. Elle se retourna, gracieusement en lui souriant, tout en marchant en arrière. Elle sourit à Justin avant de continuer la route en marche avant.

- Tu l'aimes bien, Ginny, pas vrai ? susurra-t-elle.

- Euh… oui, elle est très jolie et surtout très gentille, bredouilla Justin en entrant dans la salle commune des préfets.

- Ça te dirait d'en parler dans ta chambre ? demanda Hermione sensuellement en se collant à son colocataire.

- On ne vous dérange pas ? grogna Malfoy derrière eux, certainement dans le divan avec son meilleur ami.

Les ignorant, Hermione caressa le bras de Flinch-Fletchey avec un sourire éblouissant. Elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle en avait envie, en tout cas, il fallait bien commencer par quelque chose… En plus Justin avait fait souffrir Lavande Brown en quatrième année en se moquant de ses jupons mauves un dimanche au parc…

Une fois dans la chambre de Justin, Hermione l'avait embrassé. Doucement. Malgré l'envie d'être une femme fatale, elle était restée timide. Quelle tristesse. Elle n'était même pas capable de se comporter comme une… elle n'était même pas capable de le dire. Elle se découragea et rompit le baiser.

- Hermione, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? interrogea Justin, une main sur sa bouche.

- Excuse-moi. Je me rends compte que je m'y prends comme un manche. J'aurais espéré être… quelqu'un d'autre. Tu sais, j'envie toutes ces jolies filles qui ont les hommes à leur pied.

Justin éclata de rire en l'attirant contre son torse.

- Hermione, sérieusement, t'es parfaite comme tu es ! En plus tu es devenue extrêmement jolie cet été et ta garde-robe est à couper le souffle !

- Alors ça te plairait de… De… avec moi ?

- Tu n'arrives même pas à le dire ! se moqua Justin en s'asseyant sur le lit.

- Mais si ! Justin Flinch-Fletchey, veux-tu coucher avec moi ?

Il la dévisagea intensément… avant de repartir dans un fou-rire.

- Vraiment, Hermione, on aurait dit que tu me demandais en mariage ! Tu pourras devenir quelqu'un d'autre quand tu le voudras. Et pour l'instant tu ne le veux pas vraiment.

- Oh, Justin, tu m'énerves à être si intelligent, soupira la lionne en se laissant glisser à ses côtés. J'ai vraiment envie d'être une garce sans sentiments. Mais même Harry et Ron sont persuadés que j'aime plus les livres que les garçons.

- Mais c'est le cas non ? Serais-tu capable de renoncer à faire tes devoirs pendant une semaine pour passer du temps avec un petit ami ?

- Oui, je pense. Juste une semaine, si je prends de l'avance auparavant…

Justin sourit d'un air compatissant. Elle n'en serait pas capable du tout.

- Et serais-tu capable de faire des choses obscènes dans la bibliothèque?

- Oh ! Mais non ! C'est un endroit calme la bibliothèque! Ce n'est pas pour faire des trucs sexuels ! s'indigna-t-elle.

- Hermione, tu as 17 ans, on dirait une gamine de 12 ans ! Essaye de te mettre à la place des mecs, tu peux changer d'apparence tant que tu veux mais si tu veux vraiment être désirable, il faut que tu te laisses aller ! Dis-moi quelque chose de sexy !

- Eh bien… Y a rien qui me vient là…

- Sérieux ? Et faire quelque chose de sexy ?

- Oh, tu as raté ma danse sur la table ! C'était énorme ! Je me sentais comme la chanteuse des Pussycat Dolls !

- De qui ?

- Oh, non, laisse tomber…

- Tu me montres ?

- Là, maintenant? Ici?

- Non, allons dans la salle commune! On va voir de quoi tu es capable!

- Mais il y a les Serpentards !

- Oui, justement, c'est un bon entraînement ! Es-tu capable de te laisser aller devant eux ?

- Oh, par Merlin, il n'en est pas question !

- Hermione !

Elle soupira tout en réfléchissant. De toute façon tantôt ils avaient vu sa petite culotte… Quoi de pire ?

- J'accepte ! Mais t'as intérêt à m'aider!

- Tu choisis la chanson. Je n'y connais rien en chanson moderne…

Arrivant dans le salon, ils tombèrent des nues en découvrant que les Serpantards avaient organisé une petite soirée dans LEUR appartement. Les lumières étaient baissées, des lampes de couleurs faisaient ressembler la salle à un carré VIP de boite de nuit moldue. Une musique très agaçante résonnait (NDLA : Freak de Klass et Bodybangers).

- Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? s'exclama Justin en observant des élèves vert et argent boire des petits verres d'alcool.

- Malfoy, souffla Hermione. Quel inconscient…

Elle se dirigea vers lui dès qu'elle l'aperçut elle le tira en arrière du groupe où il était. Il renversa son verre de Whisky Pur Feu sur elle dans l'action. L'alcool l'avait touchée à la base de son cou et glissait à présent dans son décolleté. Malfoy eu un rictus moqueur en l'imaginant devenir rouge de colère. Ou de gêne. Mais elle ne fit que lui renvoyer un regard sournois. Comme son propre reflet. Malfoy avait bu seulement quatre Whisky mais il eut l'impression d'avoir déjà abusé de l'alcool. Granger, sourire comme ça ? Sa robe blanche devant transparente à la hauteur de ses seins. Il avait une vue imprenable sur son soutient gorge. Elle se tourna soudain vers l'autre côté de la pièce. Là où Justin était. Il lui lança un regard étonné et secoua la tête. Elle lui sourit, sortit sa baguette et tout en s'approchant de Malfoy, la pointa vers elle-même. Dans son monde, Drago vit ses lèvres remuer et le Whisky revenir dans son verre.

- Tu permets? demanda-t-elle la main vers son verre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire Sang-de-Bourbe ?

Elle lui jeta un regard noir et prit son verre rageusement.

Drago était sur ses garde, elle risquait de lui envoyer le contenu dans le visage sans même qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Mais dans ce cas, les représailles seraient très fâcheuses pour la Gryffondor. Elle était tout de même entourée de Serpentard qui d'ailleurs avaient tous la tête tournée vers eux. Elle lui lança un regard provocateur et vida d'une traite le contenu du verre.

- Merci, sale Mangemort ! le provoqua-t-elle en souriant.

Il lui attrapa le bras violemment à la hauteur du coude.

- Retire ça tout de suite, siffla le serpent.

- Alors là, tu rêves ! Tu as le droit de m'insulter et moi je ne dois pas te retourner la pareille ?

Il accentua sa poigne sur sa co-préfete tout en le tournant. Elle retint un gémissement de douleur.

- Tu répètes ça encore une fois et tu souffriras bien plus, crois-moi, la menaça le blond.

Elle le jaugea de haut en bas, avec toute la haine dont Hermione Granger était capable et se dégagea violemment. Justin s'était matérialisé à ses côtés et toisait le Serpentard.

- Allez Hermione, allons nous amuser.

Le préfet des Poufssouffle attrapa Hermione par la taille et l'emmena plus loin.

- Alors petite lionne, sourit le préfet en replaçant les cheveux à présent discipliné de la rouge et or derrière son oreille. Prête à faire la fête comme tu dis pouvoir le faire ?

- Avec vous, Justin Flinch-Fletchey, jusqu'au bout de la nuit, exagéra la brunette.

Il la fit tournoyer tandis qu'une chanson de Mike Posner « Please don't go » démarrait.

Hermione commença une danse langoureuse contre son colocataire. Il tentait de la guider à des moments mais n'y arrivait pas. Hermione Granger était une lionne indomptable. Les Serpentard autour semblaient étonnés du spectacle. Mais le furent plus encore quand un certain Blaise Zabini trop éméché vint tout près de la jeune fille. Justin ne savait que faire. Protéger son amie et lui briser la chance de prouver qu'elle pouvait changer ou bien la laisser faire et assumer si Blaise était trop pressant ?

La chanson changea mais pas Hermione. Elle adopta le bon rythme pour se déhancher sur « Like a G6 » mais fut tout aussi provocante. Justin s'effaça pour se mêler à la foule et observer son amie dans la fosse aux serpents. Elle semblait très à l'aise bien qu'elle fut très en danger. Théodore Nott à coté de Justin semblait non seulement étonné mais inquiet. Justin ne savait dire pour quelle raison.

Plus loin dans la salle, quelqu'un interpella Drago pour lui montrer le spectacle que donnait son ennemie de toujours. Il commençait à en avoir marre de cette manie qu'avait Granger de danser comme une strip-teaseuse ! Elle allait finir enceinte avant la fin de l'année si elle continuait à montrer ses atouts à tout le monde !

Atouts ? Granger des atouts physique ? Malfoy devait en être certain!

Il s'avança pour voir de ses propres yeux la danse très provocante que faisait la brune avec son meilleur ami. Son meilleur ami ?

- Bordel Blaise, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? s'exclama Malfoy en martelant le sol du pied. Tu tiens à ruiner ta réputation avec une sang de Bourbe ?

Zabini avec la musique ne l'entendit même pas.

- Mais enfin, Zabini lâche-là !

- C'est bon Drago, c'est qu'une fille ! Chaude en plus !

Entendant ça, Hermione s'arrêta. Une fille chaude? Mais oui, la façon qu'elle avait de bouger comme ça, c'était extrêmement provoquant. On aurait dit une chatte en chaleur, par Merlin !

Elle ne savait que faire, s'en aller en courant vers sa chambre ou continuer à chauffer le Serpentard. Elle n'en avait que faire de ce garçon, mais il fallait qu'elle montre qu'elle était une fille. Une vraie ! En plus ce con était éméché et lorsqu'il l'avait aperçue dans la librairie du Chemin de Traverse il s'était ouvertement foutu d'elle. Il fallait qu'il paie. Il avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle-même en tant que prostituée ce salaud. Eh bien il allait voir ça !

Elle reprit la danse contre lui et se retourna pour lui faire face. Il la colla plus contre lui. Zabini, si on lui retirait son caractère de suiveur idiot et malfaisant, était assez séduisant. Grand, la peau métisse et matte comme le chocolat, des yeux noirs, des lèvres pleines accentuées par ses origines africaines,… En fermant les yeux et en imaginant son acteur préféré, Hermione aurait pu se sentir à l'aise.

En plus cet abruti de Serpentard ne devait pas se gêner pour draguer des filles complètement saoules à leurs soirées !

Il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser. Elle le sentit. Mais la nausée monta aux lèvres de la jeune brune. Non, c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Ce n'était qu'un idiot de Serpentard aux idées fermées, elle n'allait pas lui laisser ce plaisir.

Plus elle y réfléchissait plus ce serait drôle de voir sa réaction quand il se souviendrait qu'il avait roulé une pelle à une Sang-de-Bourbe… Et ce plaisir l'emportait par-dessus tout ! Elle arrêta de le repousser et se laissa embrasser. Merlin qu'est-ce que c'était répugnant ! Mais après avoir senti sa langue entrer en contact avec celle de Zabini elle le sentit partir en arrière violemment. Etonnée elle ouvrit les yeux à temps pour voir Malfoy jeter un verre d'eau à la figure de son meilleur ami.

- Mais réveille-toi, Zabini ! T'es complétement saoul ! C'est Hermione Granger ! Cette fille est Hermione Granger ! Cette fille que tu embrasses goulûment! Mais qu'est-ce que t'as dans la tête ? T'es sous Imperium ou quoi ? Tu m'embarrasses !

Il le secoua vivement et Blaise baissa les yeux, soumit.

- Désolée Drago, répondit Blaise. Je voulais juste prendre du bon temps…

- Eh bien prend du bon temps avec une fille correcte !

Sur ce il se tourna vers les autres qui avait assisté à la scène silencieusement. Même la musique avait baissé.

- Vous autres retournez à vos occupations. Y a rien à voir, maugréa le prince des Serpentard. Et toi Granger, si je te revois encore tourner autour d'un Serpentard au sang pur, tes amis te retrouveront dans une baguette magique à la place du crin de licorne ou d'une vésicule de dragon, c'est compris ?

Elle haussa les épaules et retourna près de Justin. Elle sautait presque de joie. C'était comme une vengeance, elle avait « pollué » Zabini, c'était aussi honteux pour lui que pour Malfoy et cela la faisait jubiler.

- Bon, Her-mignonne, soupira Justin en l'emmenant jusqu'à sa chambre rouge et or, il va falloir que tu fasses très attention maintenant. Tu as lancé un jeu dangereux avec les Serpentards.

- Je sais… J'espère seulement que ça ne me tueras pas, dit-elle en souriant mollement.

- C'était bien ? demanda Justin après un petit temps.

Elle retirait ses chaussures sur le lit et s'étira.

- Pas le plus beau baiser de ma vie, en tout cas ! Oh mon dieu, et s'il était porteur de maladie ?

Il se rapprocha d'elle et lui posa un baiser sur la joue.

- Tu devrais te coucher et te reposer Hermione. Si tu veux bien dormir lance un sort d'insonorisation. Avec cette musique, tu ne sauras fermer l'œil avant l'aube.

- Tu as raison… Pas un mot de ça à Harry et Ron, s'il te plait Justin…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je serais aussi silencieux qu'une tombe, répondit-il en ouvrant la porte.

**J'espère que ça vous a plus! :D**


	5. Granger est enceinte ?

**Chapitre V**

_La haine rend plus fort, elle donne un courage et une détermination qui souvent échappent à l'amour. Alain Monnier_

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se retourna dans son lit sans aucune envie de se lever. Mais l'idée d'aller en cours lui donna la motivation dont elle avait besoin.

Elle enfila son gilet bordeaux et son short en jean et prit sa robe de sorcier sous son bras avec son nécessaire de toilette. Entrant dans la salle de bain des préfets, elle se brossa les dents.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'elle se maquillait légèrement, elle entendit Malfoy entrer et l'aperçu dans le miroir. Il lui jetait un regard noir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, sale sang-de-bourbe ?

- A ton avis, sale serpent ? Je me maquille !

- Tu crois que ça arrangera ton physique ingrat ? se moqua-t-il se dirigeant vers la salle où se trouvait l'énorme baignoire.

- Tu veux l'essayer ? J'ai de quoi te faire paraître vivant dans cette trousse. Tu ressembles autant à un cadavre que tu me trouves laide, sourit-elle.

- Jamais je ne mettrais quoi que ce soit qui appartient à une moldue sur mon corps.

- Bonne douche Malfoy! répondit simplement Hermione en mettant son mascara.

Alors qu'il entrait dans l'autre pièce la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Pansy Parkinson et Susan Bones. Hermione s'apprêtait à s'en aller pour éviter d'entendre de nouvelles remarques désobligeantes quand Pansy avisa sa trousse de toilette.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est là dedans ? demanda-t-elle intriguée.

- Des… produits de beauté moldus.

Pansy se mordit la lèvre sous le regard intrigué de Susan qui se brossait déjà les dents.

- Je peux voir ? Je n'ai pas réussi ma potion pour faire un beau teint hier soir…

- Hier soir ? Tu n'étais pas à la soirée dans nos appartements ? demanda Hermione en lui tendant son petit sac blanc à pois bleu.

- Non. C'est une longue histoire. Vous achetez ces potions dans un magasin ? demanda Pansy en ouvrant le sac.

- Oui. Dans un magasin moldu.

- Je m'en serais doutée, (voyant le visage près à exploser de son homologue elle rajouta) ce n'est pas péjoratif, c'est juste que si c'est moldu, c'est acheté chez les moldus…

Hermione observa Pansy ouvrir les pots, les sentir, les secouer,…

- Ça va Pansy ? Tu as l'air… différente…, osa demander la brune.

- Oh, eh bien, j'ai décidé de changer de manière d'être cet été. Comme toi je pense…

- Exact, murmura Hermione.

- Qui prend son bain ? demanda Pansy en entendant les robinets de la salle d'à côté.

- Malfoy, répondit sèchement la Gryffondor.

- Ah bon… J'vais lui dire bonjour.

Hermione la regarda sourire d'une manière déterminée, ses grands yeux verts plein de malice.

- Drago, comment tu vas ? demanda-t-elle en entrant dans la salle de bain après avoir déverrouillé la porte avec sa baguette.

Susan et Hermione se dévisagèrent lorsqu'elles entendirent un énorme bruit d'eau suivre une série d'insulte en tout genre de la part du jeune homme.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Pansy revint dégoulinante d'eau et de mousse, râlant de sa farce ratée.

- Je pensais pouvoir l'avoir…, soupira-t-elle en sortant sa baguette de sa poche. Mais il est trop rusé…

Hermione sourit à son air attristé plus qu'en colère. Son homologue se sécha d'un coup de baguette mais ses cheveux étaient plus plats que jamais.

- Je connais un sort pour tes cheveux si tu veux, proposa gentiment Hermione pendant que Pansy s'observait dans le miroir désespérée.

- LA SANG DE BOURBE, SI TU L'AIDES, TU VAS LE REGRETTER, la menaça Drago qui écoutait depuis son bain.

Hermione s'en fichait éperdument et à voir le sourire complice de la meilleure amie de Malfoy, ce ne devait pas être bien sérieux.

Elle entama un geste de sa baguette et les cheveux de la Serpentard se regonflèrent un peu, avec un aspect plus naturel.

- Merci Granger, articula silencieusement Pansy.

Elle prit ensuite le tube de mascara et l'appliqua sous les conseils d'Hermione sur ses cils. Susan demanda timidement si elle pouvait en avoir aussi. Un peu de blush pour chacune les réjouit, ainsi qu'un coup de crayon et du gloss à lèvres pour Pansy.

Hermione trouvait cette entente avec la Serpentard étrange. Elles ne s'étaient jamais parlées directement, mais elle pensait que la jeune fille la détestait autant que Malfoy.

- Je pense qu'il est temps qu'on aille en cours, annonça Susan pendant qu'Hermione lassait ses converses basses avec le drapeau anglais.

- Tu as raison. Granger et moi avons Défenses contre les forces du mal, répondit Pansy. Et toi ?

- Potions.

- Ma pauvre, pour un premier jour, vous allez morfler, compatit la Serpentard.

Jamais Hermione n'aurait pensé que Parkinson était capable de compassion. Drago sortit de la salle de bain alors qu'Hermione était penchée devant la porte attachant toujours sa deuxième basket.

- Granger, j'en ai marre d'avoir une vue sur ton arrière train chaque jour. Pourrais-tu ôter cela de ma vue ?

Hermione se retourna énervée mais Susan montrait sa montre pour indiquer qu'elles allaient arriver en retard à leurs cours.

- Bien. Je tâcherais d'y penser. Si de ton coté tu mets un masque, Malfoy.

Hermione sortit avec Susan et Pansy allait les suivre quand Drago la retint.

- Blaise a été con, Pansy, mais tu aurais dû savoir comment il est. Tu sais comment il est.

- Je le savais, j'avais juste envie de m'amuser un peu.

- Quoi ?

- J'avais envie de baiser Drago! Dit-elle crûment.

- Quoi ? répéta-t-il sonné par son langage. Mais tu es une fille ! Respectable de plus ! Pourquoi se rabaisser à faire ça avec un coureur de jupons ?

- Parce que je n'avais pas envie de chercher après « le bon ». Blaise était là moi aussi. Pourquoi c'est moi qui aurais dû dire non ? J'ai des besoins aussi, Drago. Et je ne suis pas une princesse. Ce n'était pas mon premier de toute façon, je n'ai pas gâché ma première fois.

- Pansy…

- Ah, oui, j'avais oublié, tu étais là la première fois ! Puisque c'était toi ! J'étais jeune, j'avais peur, j'ai gâché deux ans de ma vie à me retenir de coucher avec un garçon parce que j'avais perdu ma virginité par obligation, Drago. Mais maintenant j'ai décidé de changer. Je m'en fous des autres. De ce que mes parents veulent de moi. Je le ferai avec Potter si ça pouvait déranger mes parents

- Potter ? T'es pas sérieuse ?

- Non, ça c'était l'effet dramatique.

Drago lui sourit avant de passer la porte de la salle de bain.

Mais elle le fit stopper net en l'enlaçant d'un coup par derrière. Elle avait posé sa tête sur ses omoplates et ses mains étaient nouées sur son torse.

- Pansy ?

- Tu vas devoir t'y habituer parce que être affectueuse ça énerve très fort mes parents, marmonna-t-elle contre lui.

- Je ne serais pas obligé de t'en donner, au moins ? s'inquiéta Drago un peu dégouté par ce genre de geste de la part de son amie.

- Drago, tu sais, si tu laisses ta main sur les miennes comme ça, je ferais semblant que c'est pour m'en donner, sourit-elle en sentant la main de son homologue sur les siennes.

Il soupira et commença à avancer de façon à ce qu'elle le lâche. Malgré tout il était amusé par son comportement.

- On passe chercher à manger à la grande salle ? proposa Pansy en sentant son ventre.

Il acquiesça et tous deux descendirent les escaliers en courants.

La Grande Salle était presque vide, les cours commençaient cinq minutes plus tard, les élèves étaient donc pour la plupart déjà partis.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Drago en voyant que Pansy mettait de la nourriture dans une serviette.

- Eh bien je prends de quoi me nourrir en marchant jusqu'à notre salle. Tu devrais faire pareil histoire qu'on n'arrive pas trop en retard. J'ignore quel prof nous avons.

- Ce vieux sénile ne l'a même pas annoncé hier.

Il fit comme Pansy mais mit juste un pain avec de la confiture de figue et avala d'un coup un grand verre de jus de citrouille.

Ils partirent d'un pas vif vers leur salle de cours.

Ils arrivèrent alors que le professeur allait fermer la porte.

- Je vous en prie, entrez.

Pansy la remercia d'un hochement de tête.

Harry observa la Serpentard. Elle avait beaucoup changé. C'était devenu une femme… Elle avait l'air déterminé. Il aurait juré l'avoir déjà croisée comme ça. Elle avait quelque chose de féérique… Enfin, de toute façon, c'était une Serpentard et la meilleure amie de Malfoy. Il n'avait aucune envie de s'attarder sur elle…

- Je me présente : Nymphadora Tonks, votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Je suis aurore de formation. Je connais quelques têtes parmi vous mais j'aimerai qu'on fasse un tour de la classe. Vous me direz votre prénom et le meilleur sort de défense que vous savez lancer.

Le tour de classe fut rapide, Hermione et Harry souriaient beaucoup à Nymphadora qui semblait à peine plus âgée qu'eux et qui était bien plus sérieuse que lorsqu'ils étaient au square Grimmaud.

Neville était assis entre Ron et Hermione et fut très fière de dire qu'il savait lancer un Patronus. Malfoy ricana derrière eux.

- Monsieur Malfoy, pouvez-vous vous contenir ? C'est très bien Monsieur Londubat.

Hermione lança un dernier regard courroucé à son homologue et revint au cours, levant la main à quatre questions sur cinq du professeur.

Le reste du cours ce passa sans embrouilles même si les Serpentards étaient fidèles à eux-mêmes et extrêmement énervants. Hermione n'ayant pas eu le temps de manger, elle sentit son ventre gargouiller plus d'une fois et assez bruyamment. Harry lui lançait des regards interrogateurs auxquels elle répondait avec un sourire désolé.

Lorsqu'ils purent sortir du cours, Pansy tendit discrètement à Hermione un pain avec de la pâte à tartiner aux choco-grenouilles. Hermione bien qu'étonnée le prit en articulant un merci plein de gratitude.

- On a cours de quoi maintenant ? demanda Ron en traînant déjà les pieds derrière Harry et elle.

- Ron, je t'ai donné ton emploi du temps hier ! Est-ce que tu l'as seulement lu ?

- Ben non, je t'ai toi !

- Oh, Ron, vraiment parfois tu es décevant, soupira Hermione.

- On a Histoire de la Magie avec Serdaigle. Dépêche-toi Ron ! l'informa Harry.

- Je dois passer à la toilette avant !

Ses deux amis levèrent les yeux au ciel mais continuèrent d'avancer. Hermione commença à déguster son déjeuner.

- J'ai rêvé Hermione ou Pansy t'as donné ce pain ? demanda Harry alors qu'ils se dirigeaient dans un couloir plus sombre les forçant à ralentir.

- Oui c'est elle, répondit Hermione en rougissant. On a discuté ce matin et je n'ai pas eu le temps de manger.

- Discuter? Avec Parkinson? Mais de quoi s'agissait-il?

- De trucs de filles.

- Trucs de filles…, répéta Harry, abasourdit.

Hermione lui sourit.

Ils montèrent une dernière volée d'escaliers et s'engagèrent dans le couloir où se trouvait la salle. Hermione aperçut déjà ses homologues de Serdaigles et leur fit un signe de la main. Morgan Jones était une petite blonde très mignonne mais avec des air de fillette qui pouvait pousser les gens à la confondre avec une première année. Elle souriait tout le temps et rougissait sans arrêt. C'était une petite boule de nerf. Et Hermione cohabitait avec elle au plus grand bonheur de la blondinette.

- Harry, je te présente Morgan. Elle est préfète avec moi.

Harry serra la main de la jeune fille qui fit tomber tous ses livres en rougissant.

- Heureux de faire ta connaissance, sourit-il en l'aidant à tout ramasser. Hermione aurait voulu les aider mais elle-même était chargée.

Le cours d'histoire de la magie se passa très bien, le professeur avait directement commencé dans le vif du sujet. Ils voyaient l'évolution des mœurs sorcières entre le 19ème siècle et le vingtième. Apparemment, depuis le début du vingtième siècle existait un sort de contraception pour les jeunes sorcières. Le professeur annonça de but en blanc qu'un sort comme celui-là était lancé sur l'enceinte de Poudlard et c'était grâce à cela qu'il y avait de plus en plus de jeune sorcière instruite et que les grossesses d'adolescentes étaient quasi inexistantes dans le monde de la sorcellerie.

Hermione qui le nota, pesta d'apprendre de nouvelles choses sur son école alors qu'elle avait relu un nombre incalculable de fois « L'histoire de Poudlard ». Ron qui était bien sur arrivé en retard avait pris place à ses côtés et jetait des regards sur sa feuille, ne cessant d'être en retard sur les paroles du professeur.

Lorsque le cours se termina, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la salle commune et Hermione apprit la nouvelle à Ginny. Lavande qui n'avait pas été présente au cours, ayant choisi l'option avec plus de cours de botanique comme Neville sembla subjuguée.

- Mais c'est merveilleux ! On peut faire ça quand on veut en fait ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit une sorte de promulgation, Lavande, la contredit Hermione. C'est plutôt histoire de protéger les jeunes filles…

- Mais c'est quand même une super bonne nouvelle ! s'excita Lavande. On va pouvoir faire ce qu'on veut quand on veut ! Hermione, Ginny, rendez-vous dans notre dortoir ce soir à 20 heures pour parler de nos projets !

- Ce ne serait pas mieux de faire ça chez moi ? proposa Hermione. J'ai une chambre immense et je ne dois mettre personne à la porte, moi.

- Ok ! J'en parlerai à Parvati !

Le soir, Lavande, Parvati et Ginny entrèrent dans la salle commune des préfets et avec Hermione, elles s'installèrent sur le sofa et les fauteuils en face du feu dans l'âtre. Lavande parlait un peu fort au goût d'Hermione qui craignait que ces collègues l'entende.

- On nous cache des choses dans cette école ! s'indigna Parvati.

Ginny et Hermione se lancèrent un regard pour vérifier si elles partageaient la même pense. Et c'était le cas : Parvati n'avait aucune idée de TOUT ce que Poudlard cachait…

- Le plus important maintenant c'est de savoir comment profiter de ce sort !

- De quoi vous parler ? demanda Morgan Jones en s'approchant.

Aucune des Gryffondors n'avait entendu la préfète entrer et le son de sa voix les firent sursauter.

- Morgan ! s'exclama Hermione en se levant.

- On parlait… des garçons les plus beaux de l'école ! affirma rapidement Ginny en ne mentant qu'à moitié. A ton avis, qui est le plus beau garçon de l'école ?

Morgan déglutit et noua ses doigts, gênée.

- Je ne sais pas…

- Ouh, la menteuse ! Je suis certaine que tu as bien ta petite idée!

- Eh bien…

- Allez, crache le morceau, elles ne te lâcheront pas de toute façon, lui conseilla Ginny.

- Je trouve Harry Potter très mignon…, osa-t-elle chuchoter.

- Harry ? s'étrangla Parvati.

Hermione jeta un regard à Ginny mais celle-ci ne bougeait pas d'un cil.

- Je sais que c'est ton ex-petit copain, Ginny mais je le trouve charmant…

- Il n'y a pas de mal. C'est vrai qu'il est séduisant, s'exclama Ginny contre toute attente.

Ses amies semblaient consternées par sa bonne humeur.

- Et toi, Hermione ? Trouves-tu toujours Ronald Weasley aussi beau ?

- En fait pas vraiment… C'est passé en fait… C'était une sorte de béguin de petite fille, je suppose, soupira la sorcière.

- Mmmh ! Pourtant c'était quasiment le seul garçon qui s'intéressait à toi ! se moqua Lavande.

Puis elle perçut la colère émanant de sa camarade.

- Enfin, je voulais dire que…

- Ne te fais pas de bile. J'ai bien compris que tout le monde ici est persuadé que je vais finir vieille fille. Mais il vaut mieux être seule que mal accompagnée. Sur ce, les filles, je vous prie de rejoindre votre salle commune.

Hermione ne daigna n'embrasser que Ginny pour lui dire au revoir et ignora ses deux autres amies. Megan semblait mal à l'aise derrière elle.

Juste au moment où les trois Gryffondor passaient le portrait, Pansy Parkinson entrait dans la salle commune.

- Salut, grogna-t-elle. Drago est-il là ?

- J'espère que non parce qu'on parlait de garçons, dit Megan innocemment.

Pansy leva un sourcil interrogateur et fixa Hermione qui levait les yeux, rouge comme sa maison.

- D'accord… Je peux l'attendre avec vous ? demanda presque timidement la vert et argent malgré sa tête haute et ses grands airs.

- Pas de problèmes, répondit Megan aussi sonnée qu'Hermione devant la presque gentillesse de la Serpentard.

Pansy détailla Hermione en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

- Joli le gilet. Moi aussi je devrais refaire ma garde-robe…

- Si tu veux pendant les vacances de Noël, je peux te faire découvrir le Londres moldu…

Pansy la regarda abasourdie. Hermione elle-même ne revenait pas de ce qu'elle venait de proposer.

- C'est gentil… J'y réfléchirais…

Au bout d'une poignée de minutes, Malfoy arriva chargé de son manteau et de son balai.

- Drago, le salua Pansy en se levant prestement.

Hermione, assise en tailleur devant la table basse referma le grimoire avec lequel Pansy et elle répondait à un devoir de métamorphose.

- Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez là vous deux ? demanda sèchement le Serpentard.

- Oh… Hé bien, Granger me donnait un coup de main pour de devoir de Mac Gonagall.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna Drago en levant un sourcil inquisiteur.

- Comme tu peux le voir, commença Hermione.

- Toi, je ne t'ai pas sonné.

Hermione rougit de colère. Une année encore à se laisser parler de la sorte par un idiot qui se croit supérieur au monde entier. Elle ravala ses insultes, Pansy étant présente. Pourquoi commencer à mettre du désordre avec elle alors que la relation qu'elles avaient commençait à devenir vivable ?

Elle reboutonna un des boutons de son gilet qui s'était défait et se leva avant de prendre le grimoire.

- Je vais dans ma chambre, Pansy. Si tu as besoin de… plus d'explication pour le devoir, dit-elle en levant le grimoire pour illustrer ses propos.

Elle s'en alla, laissant les préfets de Serpentard seuls.

- C'est étrange comme vision, Granger et toi assises à la même table, grogna Drago en se laissant tomber dans le divan.

- Pourquoi donc ? Elle est finalement sympathique. Elle a quelque chose à l'intérieur d'elle, tu comprends ?

- Granger est enceinte ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire ! Je veux dire par là que cette fille n'est pas juste une façade. Elle est là pour les autres, elle aime sincèrement ses amis…

- Toi aussi, tu aimes tes amis. Pourtant tu n'es pas une Sang-de-Bourbe.

- Vraiment, Drago, il va falloir que tu bannisses ce mot…, soupira Pansy en pinçant l'arrête de son nez.

- Pansy, j'ai été élevé dans une famille qui emploie ce mot comme pour parler du temps qu'il fera. Je ne peux pas changer comme ça.

- Moi aussi j'ai été élevée de la même façon. Mais tu es adulte maintenant. Enfin presque… C'est à toi de faire ton éducation, dit-elle d'un air résolu.

Elle se pencha vers lui, posant ses mains sur chacune de ses épaules.

- Tu peux changer avant de te faire tuer.

- Je n'aime pas quand tu parles comme ça, Pansy…

- Je dis ça parce que si tu continues à maltraiter les amis d'Harry Potter et les gens en général, on ne s'en sortira jamais. Je te suivrais toujours, tu le sais. Mais du côté de chez nous… On se fera tuer à coup sûr. Parce qu'on ne tuera jamais de sang-froid. Je ne pourrais jamais tuer quelqu'un en le regardant de les yeux. Tu pourrais tuer un innocent toi, Drago ? Moi je ne pourrais pas, s'emballa Pansy en commençant à tourner autour de la table.

- Parkinson, calme toi, lui intima Drago en lui attrapant le bras. On va trouver une échappatoire. Qui ne nécessitera pas que je devienne gentil avec Potter et sa bande.

- Vraiment, Drago… j'ai peur… j'ai peur comme je n'ai jamais eu peur auparavant….

- Ce n'est qu'une passade… D'ici une semaine ça ira mieux…

- Non, Drago. Tant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera au-dessus de nous, je ne me sentirai pas mieux… Je me sens prise au piège… C'est lui qui décide de notre sort… Il claquerait des doigts que nous serions morts…

Elle s'approcha de Drago et l'enlaça.

- Je ne veux pas que tu meurs Drago…

- Je ne mourrais pas, Pansy. Je suis un roc.

Elle s'esclaffa à cette dernière réplique.

-C'était nul comme réponse ! Ronald Weasley aurait fait mieux encore !

- Ne me parle pas de lui, je viens de manger…, gémit Drago en tapotant sur le dos de son amie, l'autre bras le long de son corps.

- Drago, il va falloir t'entraîner pour faire les câlins. Pour l'instant, tu es très mauvais.

- C'est parce que la tendresse c'est pour les faibles.

- Moi j'aime ça, maintenant.

- Je vais te trouver un charmant jeune homme à câliner si tu le souhaites.

- Tu vas fonder l'agence matrimoniale «Malefoy and Cie » ?

- Seulement si tu la fondes avec moi, déclara-t-il.

Elle le sera encore plus fort dans ses bras.

- Drago, c'est magnifique ce que tu me dis…

- C'est si peu de choses. Je vais cependant te demander de me quitter. Je dois me doucher. Et nous ne sommes pas assez intimes que pour que je te dévoile ma plastique parfaite.

Elle s'esclaffa en tendant la main pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux mais il l'intercepta et lui fit un baisemain.

Justin se rua dans la chambre d'Hermione au même instant où Malefoy passa la porte d'entrée pour rejoindre la salle de bains des préfets.

- Granger, tu vas tomber des nues ! Oh, pardon !

Hermione était entrain de passer son peignoir pour aller se doucher.

- Y a pas de mal, je suis cachée. Qu'est-ce qui te met dans cet état ?

- Drago et Pansy ont eu une discussion étrange ! Je suis arrivé au moment où Pansy disait que ce que Drago venait de lui dire était la plus belle déclaration !

- Tu es une vraie commère !

- Désolé. C'est dans mes gènes. Mon père est journaliste…

- Je te pardonne. Mais je ne te confierais jamais rien!

Il lui sourit.

- Tu penses qu'ils sont ensemble ?

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a entre eux mais ils ont l'air accro l'un à l'autre. C'est la première année que je remarque ça, répondit la brune.

Justin hésita en la voyant partir vers la porte pour sortir. Devait-il lui dire que Malefoy était partit vers la salle de bain lui aussi ? Il trouvait ça drôle de laisser son homologue s'en rendre compte par elle-même.

Hermione passa la porte de la salle de bain après avoir donné le mot de passe. Elle entendit l'eau couler dans la pièce à côté. La gigantesque baignoire devait certainement être sollicitée. Elle ouvrit la porte et fut aveuglée par la buée de chaleur qui se précipita sur elle.

- Il y a quelqu'un ? demanda-t-elle.

Drago se figea. Il était au milieu de la piscine, nu dans la mousse et voilà que cette Sang-de-Bourbe se ramenait pour le déranger.

- Oui. Merci de me laisser seul, sale Sang-de-Bourbe.

- Il n'en est pas question. J'ai autant le droit que toi d'utiliser cette salle. Et puis rien que pour l'insulte, je ne m'en irai pas. Mets-toi ça là où je pense, Serpentard.

Il ricana en ramenant la mousse correctement autour de lui en entendant sa voix se rapprocher. Lui non plus ne voyait rien.

- Avoue que si tu restes c'est surtout pour avoir la chance d'apercevoir une fois dans ta vie le corps d'un homme digne de ce nom.

- Crois-moi ,je sais à quoi ça ressemble et ça ne me tente plus du tout.

Elle rougit directement après cette réplique. Elle détacha la lanière de son peignoir et le retira. Elle le posa sur un muret et se glissa dans l'eau, à l'opposé de Malefoy.

Elle nagea jusqu'aux robinets pour prendre du savon et entreprit de se laver en silence.

- Non… Granger, tu n'es pas entrée nue dans ce bain avec moi, quand-même ?

- Eh bien si ! Comme ça tu peux voir que je ne me soumets pas à ta soi-disant grandeur Malfoyenne !

- Je rêve ! Mais qu'as-tu fais cet été pour finir si dévergondée ?

Elle ne répondit pas, trop absorbée par son activité.

- Oh, je vois ! C'est cet été que tu as découvert le sexe opposé ! Eh bien félicitation, tu es devenue une femme !

- Je n'ai pas fait ça pour me prouver quelques choses, alors tu peux la fermer.

Elle se plaça sous un robinet d'eau pour se rincer. Une fois cette tâche terminée, elle sortit de la baignoire et enfila son peignoir.

- Oh, tu me laisses, enfin ?

- Oui, tes microbes de sang pur m'incommodent. A plus tard.

Elle sortit de la salle et rejoignit son dortoir.

Harry et Ron avait décider de se rendre à la salle commune des Serdaigles en douce pour finir un devoir qu'ils devaient rendre le lendemain en groupe de deux. Chacun était avec un élève de Serdaigle mais, ni Ron, ni Harry, n'avait travaillé. Ils étaient devenu trop grand pour entrer tout les deux dans la cape d'invisibilité, mais ils avaient tout de même tenter le coup.

- Il y a quelqu'un ? demanda une voix derrière eux lorsqu'ils descendirent les escaliers ouest.

Ils se figèrent.

- Je vous préviens, si je vous attrape, c'est un aller simple chez Rusard !

Ils se regardèrent du coin de l'œil. Cette voix appartenait à Pansy Parkinson. Et elle se rapprochait. Ils bifurquèrent dans un couloir.

- Continue, on voit nos pieds, je m'arrange avec elle, chuchota Harry avant de sortir de la cape une fois hors de la vue de la préfète.

- Elle va faire une seule bouchée de toi ! pleurnicha Ron.

Harry repartit droit vers la Serpentard et Ron, blanc comme un linge continua vers les dortoirs Serdaigle.

- Harry Potter ! s'exclama Pansy en voyant le jeune homme. Que fais-tu en dehors de ton dortoir à cette heure-ci ?

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, elle croisa les bras et lui jeta un regard noir.

- J'attends.

Je voulais aller rejoindre le dortoir des Serdaigles.

- Ah bon ? s'énerva-t-elle. Et tu n'essayes même pas de me mentir ? Tu ne manques pas d'air, je ne te savais pas comme ça, Potter. Est-ce qu'Hermione Granger est au courant que son meilleur ami est un coureur de jupons ?

- Oh, tu m'as mal compris, c'était pour un devoir qu'on…

- Ah, ça y est, tu mens enfin ! Je m'étonne que tu n'aies pas essayé plus tôt !

- Parkinson, tu te méprends !

- On va allez expliquer ça à Rusard !

Elle entama le chemin vers le bureau du concierge mais Harry l'arrêta d'une main sur l'épaule.

- Potter. Ne. Me. Touches. Pas.

Il retira sa main de la Serpentard et aperçut ses joues rouges.

- Pansy, si on discutait un peu…

- Pas question. Bureau de Rusard. Tout de suite. Pas un mot de plus. Ou je te saucissonne. Et je suis sérieuse.

- Je n'en doute pas…

- Suis-moi, Potter. Tu vas avoir à faire à Rusard. Il est de mauvaise humeur ce soir, tu le sais ?

- Comme toujours, soupira le Gryffondor en levant les yeux au ciel avant de lui emboiter le pas.

Hermione rentra dans sa chambre et enfila son pyjama-short. Elle sortit dans le salon pour s'emparer d'un bouquin de la bibliothèque. Ce soir elle avait besoin de lire un roman merveilleux plutôt qu'un livre historique. L'idée d'avoir presque vu Malfoy nu l'avait fortement dérangée. Elle avait repensé à Silvano et le souvenir de la nuit avec lui, avait réveillé sa fureur et même un peu sa tristesse.

- Mais que… ? Hermione Granger, je veux être ton objet sexuel ! s'exclama une voix derrière elle la faisant sursauter.

- Justin ! rigola-t-elle en se retournant. Tu m'as fait peur ! Et pour cette réflexion idiote, tu es barje !

- Mais regarde-moi cette silhouette !

Il la prit par la main et la fit tourner sur elle-même.

- Tu es à croquer. Une vélane serait jalouse de tes jambes… Et quelle paire de…

- Justin ! s'indigna Hermione. Tout le monde pourrait t'entendre!

- Je m'en fiche, le monde doit ouvrir les yeux sur ta beauté !

A ce moment-là une porte claqua.

- Quelle beauté ? Laisse-moi rire…

- Malefoy. Ne te voile pas la face. Même si tu critiques son sang, reconnais qu'elle est sexy à mourir comme ça…, plaisanta Justin.

- Et voilà que je partage mon salon avec une Sang de Bourbe et un traître à son sang… Je suis vraiment mal traité dans cet endroit…

Il monta les escaliers vers sa chambre.

- Bon, au moins il n'a pas rejeté l'idée que tu étais sexy en pyjama.. Et ce n'est pas donné à beaucoup de filles…

- Je dois donc me sentir flattée qu'un salaud me trouve sexy ?

- Un salaud et un homme parfait… Oui, je parle de moi pour le deuxième…

Elle sourit et lui donna un coup dans l'épaule avec son livre.

Drago arriva dans sa chambre extrêmement frustré. Il avait besoin d'une fille pour s'amuser mais ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait même plus cherché. Il aurait aimé avoir une fille dans son lit, là, maintenant pour satisfaire tous ses désirs. Il pensa au corps si peu vêtu de son homologue de Gryffondor en bas des escaliers. Elle aurait pu au moins éviter de rentrer dans la baignoire alors qu'il y était ! D'accord, il n'avait rien vu à ce moment-là, mais à présent il avait vu une grande partie de ce qu'il avait raté !

Il se changea, mit un jeans et une chemise avec l'écusson de préfet de Serpentard et sortit en trombe de sa chambre.

Hermione et Justin étaient allongés chacun d'un côté du divan face à la cheminée et lisaient tranquillement, les jambes entremêlées. Drago eut un haut-le-cœur en voyant cette scène de tendresse dégoutante.

- Faites ça ailleurs. Vous êtes répugnant. Des êtres tels que vous devraient être asexués, grogna-t-il avant de sortir de la pièce.

Justin et Hermione éclatèrent de rire avant de se replonger dans leurs lectures respectives.

Drago se promenait tranquillement dans les couloirs quand il aperçut une silhouette féminine dans un endroit plus sombre. Sentant que viendrait la délivrance en même temps que cette fille il se mit à la suivre et parvint à sa hauteur.

- Que fais-tu dans les couloirs à cette heure…, commença-t-il Brown ?

La jeune fille se figea et pâlit à la vue du Serpentard.

- Drago…, chuchota-t-elle, cramoisie.

- Pour toi ce sera Malfoy. Tu es libre ce soir, j'imagine. Que dirais-tu d'une partie de jambes en l'air ?

- C'est dégueulasse ! s'exclama-t-elle en tournant les talons, excédée bien que fière d'avoir eu une telle proposition du grand et beau et fort et musclé Drago Malfoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors voilà un deuxième chapitre pour me faire pardonner du retard excessif! :)<strong>

** Je sais que j'ai merdé sur ce coup là, je vous prie de me pardonner! Pitié! :)**

**En tout cas, je prends beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette histoire! :)**

**J'espère que vous en prenez autant à la lire! **


	6. Demandez moi de rester

**Chapitre VI : Demandez-moi de rester...**

_« L'ironie c'est le courage des trouillards! »_

Catherine Rihoit

* * *

><p>Une semaine était passée et Drago n'avait trouvé qu'une Poufssouffle un peu sur le doux pour se vider de son trop plein de… frustration. Elle était certes peu gâtée par la nature mais c'était mieux que rien. Les cours de rattrapages avaient été dispensés par Susan Bones, Megan et Hermione toute la semaine mais seulement cinq élèves de deuxième et troisième s'étaient présentés et Neville était venu leur proposer son aide si quelqu'un avait du mal en botanique.<p>

Justin et Hermione adoraient passer du temps ensemble, ce qui énervait Ron et Harry car lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, une sorte de bulle se créait et rien d'autre n'existait qu'eux. Ron était d'ailleurs certain qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Les sourires qu'ils s'envoyaient pendant les repas, les clins d'œil pendant les cours, les rires d'Hermione qui se « rappelait d'une bêtise que Justin avait dite » tout ça ne trompait pas ! Le rouquin en était persuadé !

- Drago franchement je ne comprends pas qu'on t'ait nommé préfet, siffla Pansy alors que son meilleur roulait des mécaniques en marchant dans la grande salle.

- Mieux vaut moi que Zabini, très certainement.

- Franchement ? J'hésite. Vous vous équivalez.

- Ou bien Théo! Imagine, Théodore Nott en préfet! Je suis certain qu'il en aurait profité pour aller violer les gamines de premières de chaque maison avec son statut…

- Oh, Drago !

- Allez, je plaisante ! dit Drago en souriant doucement.

Hermione manqua de recracher son omelette. Malfoy venait d'esquisser un sourire !

- Hermione, je suis répugné. Tu viens de faire tomber un truc dans ton assiette. On aurait dit que l'omelette est passée par ton nez, grinça Ron en face d'elle.

Il la fixa, d'un air dégouté.

- Excuse-moi, Ron…

- C'est encore Justin ? Il t'a dit un truc « hilarant » ce matin ? grogna-t-il en tentant de l'imiter.

- Mais enfin Ron, en quoi ça te dérange que je m'entende avec Justin ?

- C'est un pauvre type, c'est tout. Et je ne me trompe jamais.

- Tu te trompes tout le temps, Ron, remarqua son amie en posant ses couverts en sentant la colère monter en elle.

- Mais il est trop proche de toi, Hermione, on dirait qu'il veut te faire craquer et c'est…

- C'est dérangeant ? le coupa Hermione. Tu es simplement jaloux parce que je m'amuse avec un autre camarade ! C'est mon homologue, Ron, on vit ensemble, il vaut mieux qu'on s'entende bien ! Et puis ce n'est pas Malfoy, Justin est un gentil garçon !

- Si tu le dis, bougonna Ron.

Hermione se leva de table, trop énervée que pour manger, et s'éloigna de la table des Gryffondor pour partir vers sa salle de cours.

Le cours de Runes Anciennes était particulièrement intéressant pour Hermione aujourd'hui. Il lui permit de ne pas penser à Ron et ses critiques idiotes. Au repas de midi, elle aperçut Morgan Jones à la table des Serdaigles se faire exclure par un groupe de filles de septième année. Morgan n'osa s'assoir à leurs côtés et s'en alla, tête baissée vers la grande porte. Hermione se leva de table et couru la rejoindre sous le regard perplexe de Harry.

- Morgan! Reviens ! cria-t-elle en l'apercevant dans le hall d'entrée.

La jeune blonde se retourna vers elle, les yeux embués.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Hermione. Louison Carriet est une idiote, je le sais, j'ai juste passé une mauvaise matinée, je n'avais pas vraiment besoin de ses réflexions mauvaises…

- Viens manger avec nous. Ron est un peu lourd parfois mais il n'est pas méchant. Et tu connais Ginny, elle t'accueillera avec grand plaisir…

- C'est interdit de changer de table, Hermione…

) Justement…. Peut-être qu'on pourrait changer ça…

Le soir, Hermione donna rendez-vous à tous les préfets pour discuter du problème des tables. Justin était très motivé par cette idée de changement et se tenait derrière Hermione en supporter. Leurs homologues étaient assis dans le salon commun d'Hermione.

- On devrait proposer ce projet à Dumbledore pour rapprocher nos maisons, c'est une idée géniale ! s'enthousiasma Justin.

- J'approuve totalement, dit timidement Morgan.

Pansy se leva et déclara qu'elle faisait partie du projet. Dean Thomas bien que réticent accepta aussi, de même que Susan. Seuls Drago et Anthony refusèrent catégoriquement le projet. Là-dessus, Pansy fit les gros yeux à son ami qui se tut.

- Bien, je propose qu'on aille dès maintenant voir le directeur…, s'exclama Hermione.

- Nous sommes d'ailleurs prêts à montrer l'exemple, annonça Justin fièrement, debout devant le bureau du directeur.

- Et vous pensiez à des tables de combien ? demanda le professeur Chourave.

- Est-ce que six vous semble possible ? proposa Hermione.

- Je pense plutôt que des tables de huit serait plus judicieux, répondit Mac Gonagall dans ses pensées.

- Très bien.

- Dès demain soir, nous mettrons ce projet à exécution. Les préfets devront montrer l'exemple. Est-ce que monsieur Malfoy sera de bonne foi ?

- Je m'en assurerai personnellement, promit Pansy.

- Très bien ! Nous comptons sur vous, déclara Dumbledore.

Hermione était debout de bonne heure ce matin-là. Elle avait enfilé un slim bleu délavé et un haut rouge à taches blanches, à col bateau et longues manches. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux dans une queue de cheval lâche après avoir lancé un sort de lissage à ses cheveux châtains. Après avoir enfiler sa robe de sorcière, elle se rendit au déjeuner en même temps que Malfoy à qui elle n'accorda aucun regard. Elle sourit en apercevant Ginny ronchonner en regardant Harry discuter avec Ron.

- Bonjour tout le monde !

- Tu as l'air de bonne humeur ! grogna la rousse, la main sous son menton, l'air fatigué.

- Très ! J'ai terminé le devoir pour Tonks !

- Hé bien, ravie que ça te fasse un tel effet ! sourit Harry.

Il lui proposa du jus de citrouille pendant qu'elle se servait de toast.

- Dis, Hermione, tu ne m'en veux pas pour hier ? demanda timidement le rouquin en rougissant violemment.

- Je ne t'en veux plus, Ron. Tu es comme ça, on ne te changera pas ! Un vrai pataud !

Il rougit encore plus et fixa son assiette en souriant.

- On part dans 10 minutes, Hermione ! L'échafaud nous attend…

Hermione soupira. Ils avaient potions avec les Serpentard en première heure…

Hermione, Ron et Harry arrivèrent devant les cachots alors des Serpentard y étaient déjà.

- Saint Potter ! s'exclama Zabini. Tu es à l'heure cette fois ? Quel déplaisir, on ne pourra pas te voir être mit à la porte par notre directeur ! Oh, tu es même venu avec ton toutou roux !

Il faisait référence à la semaine précédente où Harry et Ron étaient arrivés en retard, la faute au réveil.

- C'est certainement parce qu'ils dorment ensemble ces deux-là. J'ai toujours soupçonné quelque chose entre le « Trio D'Or », ricana Malfoy.

- A ton avis, ils prennent Granger en sandwich ? plaisanta Zabini.

- Zabini, ferme-là, lui intima Granger.

- Pour ce vocabulaire vulgaire, Miss Granger, je retire vingt points à Gryffondor. Entrez en classe, ordonna Rogue qui venait d'arriver.

Hermione maugréa. Il n'y avait que ce professeur et ses élèves adores pour pourrir une journée qui avait si bien commencé.

Au souper du soir, les élèves furent étonnés de devoir attendre en dehors de la Grande Salle que les portes s'ouvrent. Chacun se demandait ce qui pouvait changer l'organisation des repas. Le ventre de certain criait famine, comme c'était le cas de celui de Ronald Weasley. Seuls les préfets savaient ce qui se passait. Dumbledore intima le silence du haut des escaliers et commença un discours qui avait habituellement lieu dans la Grande Salle.

- Chers élèves. Les préfets ont proposé hier, un projet fort intéressant qui changerait Poudlard. En effet, ils ont eu l'idée de mélanger les maisons le temps des repas. Les tables de huit personnes refusent ainsi d'être remplies par des élèves d'une seule maison. Certes cela risque de vous séparer de vos amis parfois mais vous forcera à faire de nouvelles connaissances.

Des élèves poussèrent des exclamations indignées, d'autres sourirent d'un air entendu à des élèves d'autres maisons avec qui ils avaient hâte de savoir.

Les portes s'ouvrent et si des élèves se ruent vers des tables, d'autres restent figés de stupeur, croyant encore à une blague du vieux fou.

La plupart des Serpentard tentèrent de s'assoir ensemble mais furent projeter du banc à peine les fesses posées dessus.

- Hermione ! s'exclama Morgan en arrivant près d'elle.

Elles s'assirent à une table. Hermione vit Pansy les rejoindre, tirant par le bras Astoria Greengrass qui la jugeait d'un œil mauvais. Même si les autres préfètes connaissaient parfaitement l'identité de la jeune fille, Pansy fit les présentations. Luna demanda si elle pouvait s'assoir en face d'Hermione, Neville prit place à ses côtés. Colin Crivey sourit à Astoria avant de se placer en face d'elle. Justin arriva et compléta la table en se posant en face de Morgan, de l'autre côté de Luna.

Hermione jeta un œil au reste du projet. Ginny était avec Lavande, Parvati, Susan Bones et deux garçons de Serpentard plus jeune. Harry et Ron étaient assis avec Seamus, Stephen Cornfood et Terry Boot de Serdaigle avec qui ils n'avaient jamais parlé.

Pansy semblait plus énervée. Hermione chercha ce qu'elle regardait pour être dans une humeur pareille. Elle tomba sur Drago debout devant les grandes portes, droit comme un I aux cotés de Zabini, Crabe et Goyle. Ils ne semblaient pas vouloir se séparer. Finalement Pansy détourna le regard et le posa sur Astoria qui semblait dépitée devant le discours de Colin sur la nouvelle mise en page de la Gazette du Sorcier.

Neville sourit à Hermione et celle-ci commença à écouter Luna divaguer sur les animaux étranges qu'elle avait retrouvés dans son lit le matin.

- Ton amie est bizarre, chuchota Pansy en écoutant Luna.

- On s'y fait vite, sourit Hermione.

Le repas passé, Hermione remonta dans ses appartements. Elle fut suivie par Pansy qui avait remarqué que Drago n'avait finalement pas soupé et était remonté directement chez lui. Elle passa le panneau avant Hermione, comme une furie et monta les escaliers pour frapper comme une malade à la porte de son ami.

- Drago ! Je suis vraiment, vraiment en colère ! Comment as-tu pu ? Je me suis sentie terriblement idiote quand j'ai vu que Dumbledore avait remarqué ton absence ! On doit monter l'exemple ! Ouvre cette porte !

Hermione n'entendit pas ce qu'il répondit.

- Très bien, je me calme !

Encore une fois, elle ne su la réponse.

- Vraiment, tu m'énerves ! s'insurgea Pansy en entrant dans la chambre dont la porte venait de s'ouvrir.

Zabini entra dans le salon alors qu'Hermione parlait avec Justin appuyée sur le chambranle de la porte de la chambre du garçon. Elle fit entrer Justin et entra à sa suite après avoir jeté un regard noir à l'intrus. Celui-ci grimpa jusqu'à la chambre de son ami et Pansy lui ouvrit la porte après qu'il se soit annoncé.

- Pansy, Drago m'a expliqué que c'était toi qui avais soutenu les autres idiots sur ce projet à la con ? Pourquoi tu veux qu'on se mélange avec ce petit peuple ?

- Astoria a apprécié ce repas, c'est que ce n'est pas si terrible de partager un repas avec des gens qui ont une vie normale.

Zabini s'arrêta et acquiesça. Pansy restait tendue en présence du métis.

- Je suis d'accord de partager mon repas avec d'autres personnes si je les apprécie.

- Mais tu ne connais que les Serpentard. Tu n'aimes pas les autres élèves.

- J'apprécie certainement des élèves comme… je ne sais pas... Non, tu as raison.

- Demain matin, viens t'assoir avec Granger et moi. Sa copine Luna est totalement allumée, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est drôle !

- Commencer par Granger ou un autre Bouffondor va plutôt le refroidir, commenta Drago, allongé sur son lit et sirotait de l'alcool dans un petite bouteille. Pansy savait qu'il se retenait de grimacer.

- Drago, je ne t'ai pas encore pardonné, alors tais-toi !

Il soupira et leva les yeux.

- Et sinon, c'était bon ? J'ai faim à mort, moi, bougonna Blaise.

- Tiens, bois, ça passera, répondit Drago en lui lançant une bouteille qu'il avait prise sous son lit.

Ginny était arrivée devant le portrait de la salle des préfets. Justin lui ouvrit. Il était séduisant dans son sweat à longues manches noires et son jean à grosse ceinture en cuire.

- On fait Dirty Dancing avec Hermione et Morgan! Elles m'apprennent à danser ! sourit-il.

Hermione avait revêtu une robe légère blanche et bleue foncée et celle-ci virevoltait autour d'elle pendant qu'elle sautait dans tous les sens sur la musique de Morgan changeait toutes les dix secondes avec sa baguette. Elle-même avait revêtu une robe d'été grise à broderie sur le haut. Elle devait l'avoir depuis un moment parce qu'elle était très délavée et presque transparente si elle passait devant la lumière.

- Lavande est partie chercher Parvati et Padma. Seamus et Dean veulent passer aussi.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Ils voulaient te parler des cours ou je ne sais pas quoi…

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit ce fût sur Lavande qui portait une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu, Parvati, Padma, Seamus, Dean et deux Poufsouffle venus pour Justin.

- Et si on faisait une petite soirée improvisée ? proposa Justin.

- Pas trop tard alors ! fit remarquer la préfète des Gryffondor.

Morgan monta le son et la chanson Toxic version rock s'éleva plus fort.

D'autres élèves entrèrent dans la salle et bien vite, la situation fut aussi décadente que lors de la soirée des Serpentard.

Hermione se déhanchait sur les escaliers. Elle s'était changée quand elle avait vu tant de monde et avait enfilé un slim en jeans foncé et un T-shirt noir moulant assez long pour cacher ses fesses si son pantalon descendait quand elle dansait. Lavande Brown, Ginny Weasley et Morgan Jones faisaient une chorée presque synchronisée sur la table. Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas vidaient des verres d'alcool en jouant à un jeu de carte dans le salon avec Justin et d'autres Poufsouffle. Padma Patil était assise sur les genoux d'un des amis de Justin et semblait bien éméchée. Un groupe de Serdaigle regardait les filles sur la table d'un œil lubrique et un garçon de Serdaigle, Kevin Entwhistle, approcha Hermione. Il tenta de la toucher, elle le repoussa. Elle grimpa les escaliers pour échapper à ses bras. Son sourire s'effaçait de plus en plus. Le garçon semblait de plus en plus insistant. Elle était à présent au-dessus des escaliers. Pansy sortit de la chambre de Drago, alertée par le bruit de la musique. Elle tomba nez à nez sur un couple par terre, hors de la vue de ceux en bas, qui semblait être occupé. Le garçon était couché entre les jambes de la fille. Mais bien vite, Pansy s'aperçut que la fille tentait de donner des coups au garçon. Elle comprit que celle-ci n'était pas consentante et qu'il s'agissait de son homologue de Gryffondor. Elle tenta de faire reculer le garçon mais celui-ci la repoussa d'un bras. Elle courut alors chercher Blaise et Drago. Ils se précipitèrent sans comprendre les cris de leur amie et relevèrent sans trop de mal le Serdaigle. Il semblait complètement à l'ouest, il ne devait même pas s'être rendu compte que la fille qu'il avait prise pour cible ne voulait pas de lui. Il était tellement alcoolisé qu'il avait dû penser que c'était un jeu.

Hermione redescendit son T-shirt, rouge de honte, les yeux glacés par la peur et accepta les bras réconfortant de Pansy. Blaise donna un coup de poing au garçon qui ne recula même pas alors que le Serpentard avait la main endolorie. Drago coupa le son et mit tous les élèves à la porte. Morgan et Justin se demandèrent ce qu'il se passait. Ils furent subjugués en voyant Hermione pleurer dans les bras de la Serpentard en la remerciant. Justin lui apporta sa baguette qu'elle avait laissée dans sa chambre à lui. Il demanda des explications et Pansy lui raconta ce qu'elle avait vu. Hermione se calma bien vite, réconfortée par les blagues idiotes de Justin et les conseils de Morgan. Pansy ferma la porte en les laissant dans la chambre de la Gryffondor. Elle entra dans la chambre de Drago.

- Merci les gars, soupira-t-elle.

- Tu as sauvé la virginité de Granger, ricana Blaise.

- C'est grâce à vous.

- Il n'y avait plus rien à sauver, Granger n'est plus vierge.

Ses deux amis le dévisagèrent, étonnés.

- Comment tu peux savoir ça ? demanda Blaise, un peu écœuré.

- Elle… me l'a dit, menti Drago.

- Ah bon ? Comme ça ? Elle est vraiment bizarre cette fille…

- En tout cas, vous avez évité la catastrophe… Merci pour elle.

- Je me demande si elle aura le cran de nous remercier elle-même, déclara Blaise en se couchant à coté de Drago.

Et Hermione eut le cran. Deux jours plus tard, la salle des préfets rangée la veille, elle descendit prendre son déjeuner et s'assit à coté de Blaise, à la diagonale de Drago. Ernie Mac Millen déjeunait plus loin sur la table avec sa petite amie. Elle souffla un grand coup puis planta son regard dans les yeux de Drago.

- Merci.

Elle regarda Blaise.

- Merci à vous deux. Sans vous, je… Merci.

- J'ai le droit de dire à tout le monde qu'Hermione Granger m'a remerciée ? demanda Blaise.

- Si tu pouvais éviter de dire à tout le monde que j'ai failli être…

- Violée, termina Drago, sans tact devant la difficulté de la préfete.

- Oui. Evite d'en parler.

- Tu refuses donc de mettre au courant Weasmoche et Potty ? demanda Drago en souriant cruellement.

- En effet, répondit-elle en se servant dans le plat de fruit et en prenant un toast grillé avec du beurre.

- Nous cohabitons depuis à peine un mois et déjà nous partageons deux secrets, soupira Malefoy. Tout cela ne me plait pas. N'as-tu pas envie de raconter tes frasques de fille facile avec tes amis et de nous soulager ? demanda Drago avant de mordre dans un morceau de cake aux pommes.

- Non. Ils ne sont même pas au courant que…

Elle se tut. Elle avait failli dire « que j'ai couché avec Silvano en vacances » mais c'était vite rattrapée en terminant par :

- … Que je suis amie avec Pansy. Bien que j'en sois fière. C'est une chic fille !

- Chic fille ? s'indigna Drago. Elle est exceptionnelle, pas chic. Est-ce que tu te rends compte des idioties que tu dis ? On n'est pas chez les moldus ici.

Hermione grogna à la presque insulte et finit son toast auquel elle avait ajouté du chocolat en morceau.

- Heu sinon… tu comptes rester ici jusqu'à la fin de ton déjeuner ? demanda Drago, énervé de la voir si détendue.

- Si je m'en vais, vous serez tous les deux propulsés de la table, Ernie et sa copine sont partis. Alors ?

- C'est vrai, j'avais oublié, gémit Blaise en se reculant un peu sur le banc.

- Demandez-le-moi.

- Quoi ?

- Demandez-moi de rester, sourit-elle cruellement.

- Ah non ! Je ne m'abaisserai jamais à ce genre de chose avec toi, Granger, fit Drago avec un air dégouté.

- Bon, alors je vais en cours…, commença-t-elle en se levant.

- NON ! crièrent les deux autres en voulant se lever avant elle.

- Mais ils furent éjectés de la table.

Quelques jours plus tard, Justin et Hermione faisaient leurs devoirs sur la grande table de la salle commune. De temps en temps, Hermione se sentant observée par son homologue relevait le visage pour lui faire une grimace, à chaque fois nouvelle puis ricanait. Mais une fois sur deux ce n'était que de la paranoïa car Justin ne la regardait pas toujours et elle se retrouvait à grimacer dans le vide.

Drago, lui, planchait dans sa chambre sur un devoir de Potion sans queue ni tête qui l'énervait plus que tout. Il décida de sortir pour se dégourdir les jambes et faire un tour en balai. Il était déjà vingt et une heure.

Il vit ses homologues travailler comme des bons petits moutons à la table et ricana. Ils semblaient sortir ensemble mais passaient leur temps à étudier.

- Ah ! Malfoy! On va pouvoir aller faire la ronde! Attends-moi, je vais me changer…

Granger se leva et passa à côté de lui dans les escaliers.

Il soupira. Quelle était exaspérante. Pourquoi n'allait-elle pas faire sa ronde avec l'autre idiot de Poufssouffle ?

Elle revint une minute plus tard, habillée d'une jupe rose délavée avec un gilet bleu marine et un débardeur blanc. Elle avait enfilé des ballerines style bateau, rosé délavé aussi avec un nœud blanc sur le côté. Son insigne de préfète portée fièrement en seul accessoire. Justin siffla devant tant de goût.

- On peut y aller, tu as fini de te pavaner ? grogna Malfoy en s'énervant devant les longues jambes nues de son homologue.

- Oui, oui ! souria-t-elle.

En passant elle caressa la nuque de Justin et sautilla jusqu'à la sortie, trop heureuse de faire une pause dans ses leçons.

La ronde se passa calmement jusqu'à ce que Drago entende des bruits venant d'une salle de classe du 4ème étage. Hermione en le voyant se tendre sortit sa baguette et se positionna devant lui, sachant très bien que la lâcheté des Serpentard n'était pas un mythe. Drago en profita pour sortir sa propre baguette. Car il en était sûr, Granger ne saurait pas les défendre tous les deux et n'hésiterait pas à le laisser par terre.

Ils s'approchèrent et les bruits se firent plus distincts. Hermione rougit. On entendait clairement des gémissements… de… plaisir ?

- Malfoy, vas-y en premier ! chuchota-t-elle.

- Ah, non merci ! Vas-y toi !

- Tu ne comprends pas, il n'y a aucun danger, c'est juste…

Elle ne sut terminer, secoua la tête, prit son courage à deux mains et ouvrit la porte.

Et le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle lui donna la nausée. Lavande Brown se tenait assise sur un banc, les jambes écartées. La suite eut raison d'Hermione qui sortit de la classe avec un haut le cœur. Ron Weasley s'était relevé précipitamment mais avait auparavant la tête à la hauteur de l'entre-jambe de la jeune fille.

- Oh Weasmoche, c'est dégueulasse ! s'exclama Drago en sortant, une grimace sur son visage d'ange.

Hermione était appuyée sur la rambarde et tentait de reprendre ses esprits. Elle avait vu Lavande à moitié nue et son meilleur ami... Oh non, la nausée la reprenait.

- Ça devrait être interdit grogna Malfoy en arrivant à ses côtés.

- C'est interdit Malfoy !

- Non, je parle de deux énergumènes pareilles. Copuler et faire des choses comme ça… ensemble… nus… Eurk !

Il retint un soulèvement d'estomac.

Ron arriva débraillé et se posta devant Hermione.

- Je suis désolé que tu nous ais surpris, Mione, je pensais que personne ne…

- Ron, je vais devoir t'envoyer chez MacGonagall. Et toi aussi Lavande, annonça Hermione en la voyant sortir de la classe, un petit sourire aux lèvres malgré la gêne.

- Quoi ? Mais tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! Je suis ton ami !

- Ron, ce sont les règles. Cependant, je dirais que je vous ai trouvé vous promenant en dehors du château… Jamais je ne saurais expliquer la vraie situation, soupira la jeune femme.

- Hermione, ne m'en veux pas…

- On en parlera plus tard… Allons chez MacGonagall.

Accompagnés par Drago, ils se rendirent ensemble chez la directrice des Gryffondor pour la punition des deux amants.

Drago souriait en voyant l'expression dégoutée de son homologue alors qu'ils continuaient leur ronde.

- Qu'est-ce qui te dérange tant, Granger ? Que Weasley se tape une autre fille ou bien que toi tu ne baises pas ?

- Aucun des deux Malfoy. Aurais-tu aimé surprendre Pansy se faire… bref. Par Crabbe par exemple ?

Un grondement sourd résonna depuis la gorge du Serpentard.

- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Je me sens comprise, ça fait du bien, dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

- Si tu crois que je te soutiens, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil, Granger.

Cette dernière n'écouta même pas ce qu'il dit. Elle se perdit dans ses pensées. Comment allait-elle agir avec ses amis maintenant ? Devrait-elle mettre Ginny au courant ? Merlin, non ! Elle ne pourrait pas infliger de telles images à l'esprit de la sœur de Ron !

- Granger, pourquoi tu es si coincée ? Tu fais des efforts pour changer, ça se voit, mais au final, à l'intérieur tu es toujours le rat de bibliothèque coincé. Tout le monde le sait.

- J'en ai vraiment marre de t'entendre répéter à longueur de journée à quel point je suis coincée, inutile et miss-je-sais-tout, Malfoy !

Ils venaient d'entrer dans une classe où une lampe était restée allumée faisant croire à une présence.

- Il n'y a personne ici, annonça-t-elle en voulant partir.

- Mais je ne dis que la stricte vérité ! Tu n'as même pas réussir à me prévenir avec des mots que Weasmoche et l'autre grognasse baisaient ! Tu peux le dire, Granger, ça ne te coupera pas la langue ! Et ça m'évitera d'assister à nouveau à ce genre de scène par ta faute.

- C'est vrai que tu préfères être acteur de ces scènes-là.

- En effet. Et tu devrais essayer toi aussi, tu verras, ça te fera du bien.

- J'ai déjà…, commença-t-elle en sifflant entre ses dents.

- Allez, dis-le…

- J'ai déjà couché avec un garçon.

- Tiens, je suis étonné, je croyais qu'Hermione Granger « faisait l'amour », dit-il d'un air presque gay.

Elle loucha sur son attitude étrange avant de reprendre ses esprits.

- Moi oui, lui non.

- Granger, je ne suis pas ton psychomage. Evites de déballer tes problèmes devant moi. Je n'en ai strictement rien à faire.

Ils revinrent dans la salle commune vers vingt-trois heures. Justin étaient certainement partit se coucher, il ne restait sur la table que les affaires d'Hermione dans un coin. Elle défit son gilet et le posa sur une chaise, la chaleur du feu était trop étouffante pour elle. Drago se servait à boire mais quand il se retourna pour voir ce qu'elle faisait il respira profondément. Elle était au-dessus de l'échelle devant la bibliothèque et observait les livres. Il s'approcha silencieusement et l'observe. Elle remonta la bretelle de son débardeur qui ne cessait de tomber maintenant qu'elle avait retiré son gilet. Il vit ses jambes trembler étant donné la hauteur à laquelle elle était. Elle s'empara d'un livre, puis en vit un deuxième plus loin qu'elle tenta d'attraper. Mais son bras était trop court, elle se pencha un peu plus, son pied glissa et elle bascula…

Malfoy n'avait pas prévu qu'elle tombe si rapidement même s'il s'en doutait. Il tendit les bras pour tenter de la rattraper mais elle lui échappa presque. Il se retrouva contre elle, son corps à elle collé à la bibliothèque. Le livre qu'elle avait en main lui échappa et tomba sur le tapis. Elle sentit son cœur battre dû à la peur de sa chute. Mais bizarrement celui de Drago battait aussi vite. Elle ouvrit les yeux, terrifiée par sa position. Il se dégaga sans un mot et monta dans sa chambre. Plus énervé que jamais. Stupide Sang De Bourbe qui ne pense pas à utiliser la magie et qui met des jupes trop petites…

Le lendemain, Hermione se réveilla encore sous le choc. Elle avait conscience qu'il s'était passé un truc étrange la veille avec Malfoy. Et elle était bien décidée à faire comme si de rien n'était.

La journée passa lentement, elle se noya dans la matière que les profs lui enseignèrent et ne pensa pas à autre chose. Le soir venu, elle était assise aux cotés de Justin quand Pansy arriva avec Drago et Blaise. Ces derniers tiraient la tête et à la vue du blond, les entrailles d'Hermione se serrèrent. Drago fixait son assiette vide. Blaise lui ronchonnait qu'il aurait encore préféré être envoyé à Dumstrang.

- Bon, les gars, vous cessez de geindre, j'en peux plus, là ! grimaça Pansy. Drago, c'est ton anniversaire !

Elle s'était faite jolie pour l'occasion. Elle avait un mouvement aéré dans sa mèche et s'était maquillée avec des couleurs dorées. Elle avait mis le collier que Drago lui avait offert en valeur grâce à un décolleté très mignon et loin d'être vulgaire.

- J'ai même mis des hauts talons qui me broient les pieds !

- C'est ton anniversaire ? s'étonna Hermione en fixant le blond.

- Exact. C'est pour ça que Pansy vient de le dire.

- J'ai même eu le droit d'organiser une petit fête chez vous pour l'occasion ! Dumbledore est fou de moi depuis que je sympathise avec toi, Granger, sourit Parkinson.

- Ravie de te servir à quelque chose, ironisa la Gryffondor, faussement vexée.

- Ne t'inquiètes, je suis certaine que tu peux avoir d'autres utilités ! Comme le ménage, les devoirs,…

- N'en rajoute pas Pansy, je vais finir par bouder.

Dumbledore annonça le repas et les plats assiégèrent les tables. Hermione dévora son poulet rôti avec sa sauce aux airelles et dû se battre avec Justin pour finir les champignons.

- Nous, on monte, Drago, tu restes avec Granger, comme ça tu arriveras et tu feindras la surprise !

- Quoi c'est censé être une surprise ? demanda Hermione pendant que Pansy se levait avec Blaise.

- Oui mais si je la lui avais vraiment faite, il m'aurait tuée ! Et lentement !

Hermione lui sourit et termina sa mousse au chocolat sous les yeux lassé de Drago.

- Je ne sais pas si elle comprendra un jour que je hais mon anniversaire.

- Malfoy, c'est ton amie, elle fait ça pour te faire plaisir, accepte ce cadeau.

- Je le subis, ne t'inquiète pas. D'ailleurs, je refuse de t'y voir à cette fête. Si jamais tu touches à nouveau à Zabini, il risque sa réputation et l'honneur de sa famille.

- Autant pour moi, Malfoy, je ne préfère plus me risquer à l'embrasser. J'ai pas encore oublié le gout horrible de la dernière fois.

Elle se leva avant de se rassoir.

- Tu as de la chance que Pansy compte sur moi pour te garder ici.

Quand Pansy vint chercher Drago, il n'y avait plus que les trois préfets dans la salle. Harry et Ron étaient passés saluer Hermione. Du moins, Harry l'avait fait, parce que Ron était encore terriblement gêné de la dernière fois.

Ils étaient ensuite montés aux appartements et s'étaient arrêtés devant la porte. Drago avait un bras autour des épaules de sa meilleure amie.

- Tu vas être heureux, n'est-ce pas, Drago ? demanda Pansy, en proie à un doute colossal.

- Bien sûr, Pansy…, répondit sincèrement Drago, tout bas. Je sais que tu t'es démenée pour moi. Ça me fait plaisir.

Malgré le ton bas qu'il avait emprunté, Hermione l'entendit et sourit. Justin le remarqua.

A peine eurent-il ouvert le panneau de la porte qu'une vingtaine d'élève hurla « Joyeux anniversaire » en chœur. Drago leur répondit par un merci austère et rejoignit Blaise et Théodore Nott. De toute façon, il ne supportait pas la moitié des élèves présents.

Hermione partit dans sa chambre et verrouilla sa porte. Justin en fit de même.

Pansy mit exactement une demi-heure avant de se décider à venir la chercher. Après tout, elle aussi pouvait s'amuser.

-Hermione, descend, tu verras, c'est drôle ! Des filles ont décidé de jouer au strip-poker version sorcier avec les mecs et sont entrain de les plumer ! Nott est en caleçon et Zabini fait tomber tout le haut !

- Non merci, Parkinson, j'aimerai éviter de faire des cauchemars les prochaines nuits !

- Granger, ne fais pas ta rabat-joie ! Descend !

Pansy prit les feuilles sur lesquelles Hermione écrivait les exercices de Runes Anciennes et les balança sur le lit.

- Non, vraiment, je dois rendre ça demain et je suis déjà bien assez fatiguée…, ronchonna-t-elle, se levant pour aller rechercher ses feuilles, légèrement énervée.

- Granger, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Malfoy m'a interdit de descendre et c'est son anniversaire, il faut bien qu'un jour sur l'année je respecte ses décisions.

- Je savais qu'un jour le serpent dominerait le lion ! s'exclama Pansy, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Je ne me soumets pas. Je respecte, c'est tout.

Pansy la regarda avec des grands yeux écarquillés.

- Tu… tu viens de dire que tu respectais Malfoy ?

Hermione grommela en cachant son visage exaspéré dans ses feuilles.

- Tu déformes systématiquement mes paroles !

- Je n'entends que ce que je veux bien entendre, petite Gryffondor.

- J'ai remarqué. C'est excessivement énervant !

Pansy ouvrit la garde-robe d'Hermione et lui sortit son slim bleu clair et une chemise à carreaux rouge et bleue.

- Enfile ça et descend !

- Et en plus je dois me changer ? C'est du joli !

- Oui et surtout, mets des hauts talons, pas question que je sois la seule à souffrir.

- Oh, non…, grogna la brunette quand elle comprit que son homologue était bien décidée à l'emmener avec elle.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que ceci vous a plut! :) C'est un peu brouillon dans ma tête alors je prends beaucoup de temps pour me relire,<strong>  
><strong>j'ajoute beaucoup de choses, je tente de me corriger (je m'excuse d'ailleurs pour le nombre de fautes d'inattentions qui <strong>  
><strong>passent à travers les mailles de mon filets à gros trous) tout cela pour que ce soit plus agréable à lire. L'histoire est <strong>  
><strong>seulement entrain d'être installée pour l'instant, c'est pour cela que ça semble aller doucement. J'aime beaucoup<br>l'écrire en tout cas, et même si j'aime que vous me lisiez, c'est ce qui compte :) Merci pour toutes vos reviews constructives et  
>qui souvent me font bien rire! Vous êtes une bande de joyeuses luronnes x) <strong>

**Sur ce, le froid polaire de Belgique vous salue! **


	7. Joyeux Anniversaire Drago

**Chapitre VII : Joyeux anniversaire Drago**

_**«****Le mépris vient de la tête, la haine vient du cœur et l'un exclut l'autre. **»_

Arthur Schopenhauer

* * *

><p>Hermione ferma les yeux. Oui, elle avait fini par descendre. Oui, elle était au milieu de la pièce. Oui, Pansy tenait toujours son bras. Oui, tout le monde la dévisageait. Et tout cela rendait Hermione mal à l'aise. Comment allait-t-elle remonter dans sa chambre assez discrètement pour échapper à la vigilance de la Serpentard ?<p>

- Blaise, non ! cria un gars de Serpentard, dos à Hermione alors que le métisse commençait à descendre son dernier vêtement.

Lui-même était en caleçon vert bouteille et blanc, son dos doré taillé en V des fesses rebondies soulignée par les lignes du tissu. Des dizaines de petits grains de beautés foncés semblaient être disposés en constellation sur sa peau bronzée. Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux, choquée qu'un dos lui fasse un effet si affolant. Elle sentit le sang envahir ses joues et son cou. Quand il se retourna, Hermione eut le désespoir de voir qu'il s'agissait de Théodore Nott. Elle se flagella mentalement d'avoir senti du désir pour le dos d'un Serpentard. Enfin, à quel genre d'invités s'attendait-elle pour l'anniversaire de Drago Malfoy.

Une des filles de Serpentard avait caché ses yeux au moment où Blaise allait se mettre nu et elle subissait maintenant les moqueries de ses compagnons. Une autre, les cheveux blonds foncés, bien en chair et assez vulgaire draguait ouvertement Blaise qui souriait, aux anges.

- Hermione, vient boire avec nous ! ordonna Pansy en levant un verre de Bièreaubeurre devant son nez.

- Je ne sais pas trop si…

- Je ne te laisse pas le choix !

Elle l'entraîna vers des poufs disposés près des canapés. Drago était assis sur l'un deux, deux filles à ses côtés. Elles semblaient plus jeunes que tous les autres dans la pièce mais ça ne gênait pas l'héritier des Malfoy pour autant. Quand Hermione fut forcée de s'assoir en face de lui à coté de Pansy, il la foudroya du regard.

- Joyeux anniversaire Drago ! cria Blaise en lui lançant un soutien-gorge sur la tête.

Une fille, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, se leva, les bras croisés sur ses seins et sortit de la salle des préfets.

Hermione but une gorgée de sa Bièreaubeurre qui semblait corsée avec un alcool plus fort et plus sucré. Elle regarda son verre avec un air étonné.

- C'est un mélange façon Nott, répondit Pansy à sa question silencieuse.

Hermione la regarda, semblant être traumatisée par ce que venait de dire sa nouvelle amie. Pansy qui comprit ce qui avait traversé la tête de la Gryffondor hurla de rire avant de la frapper. Les deux préfètes riaient à présent aux éclats.

- Astoria, vient deux minutes ! l'appela Pansy alors que son amie passait derrière Drago pour aller se réchauffer auprès du feu.

Astoria vint les rejoindre et la brunette lui raconta ce qu'elle avait cru comprendre suite à l'explication de la meilleure amie de Drago Malefoy. Ce dernier eut la désagréable vision d'Hermione très bien intégrée à ses amis à lui.

Le mélange « façon Nott » eut un effet rapide sur le système des filles qui se trémoussèrent très vite sur la musique qu'un sixième année changeait au fur et à mesure que la soirée avançait. Astoria et deux autres filles aussi belles qu'elle était debout sur la table et dansaient ensemble de façon très lascive. Goyle et d'autres spectateurs les regardaient en sifflant et en leur criant de se déshabiller. Hermione rigolait dans un coin avec Pansy et levait les pouces quand Astoria leur faisait des clins d'œil. Un garçon plutôt charmant vint chercher Pansy pour danser et celle-ci abandonna son amie que l'alcool rendait euphorique.

- Granger. Il me semblait avoir été clair. Je ne voulais pas de toi ici, s'insurgea Drago en l'attrapant par le coude.

- Et tu as changé d'avis ?

- Pas du tout ! Simule un malaise et retourne dans ta chambre !

- Tu crois que je n'ai pas déjà essayé ? Tu crois que j'avais envie de venir à ton anniversaire ? Auquel tu ne sembles même pas t'amuser, d'ailleurs.

- Je m'amusais avant que tu ne commences à te mettre mes amis en poches !

- Ça te dérange à ce point-là que des gens puissent m'apprécier malgré mon « sang souillé » ? s'énerva Hermione.

- Ce sont mes amis ! Tu te rapproches d'eux, tu te rapproches de moi, et ça, je refuse ! Tu n'as rien à faire ici ! Ne te sens-tu pas en danger ici ?

- Je ne crains rien de toi, Malfoy. Tu es faible, tu as trop peur d'avoir des représailles si jamais tu t'en prends à moi.

- N'importe quoi.

Il la tira vers le couloir des chambres de Justin et Megan et la poussa contre le mur du fond, dans un coin obscur.

- Tu vas faire quoi, maintenant, Malfoy, me passer à tabac ?

Il serra très fort ses deux bras en la pressant contre le mur. L'obscurité ne permettait pas à Hermione de voir son visage mais il devait être déformé par la colère.

- Les gars, vous vous roulez des pelles ? demanda Théodore Nott en frappant sur l'épaule du blond.

Il avait remis son pantalon, mais alors, juste ça. Hermione déglutit en le voyant. Elle regarda Drago qui renvoyait son ami d'un geste énervé. Il finit par laisser Hermione s'en aller. Il retourna s'assoir auprès des filles du canapé pour trouver un peu de plaisir à cette fête.

- Quelqu'un a vu ma ceinture ? interrogeait Théodore en criant pour passer au-dessus de la musique.

Mais bien sûr, l'alcool et la musique coulant à flot, aucun ne lui répondit.

Pansy dansait avec un beau brun tout en rigolant. Il la collait contre lui puis la faisait tourner. Hermione, elle avait rejoint Astoria. Cette dernière était un peu plus mal à l'aise que Pansy sur leur nouvelle entente mais s'autorisa quand même un sourire en la voyant esquisser des pas de danse très drôle avec ses bras. Théodore se rapprocha d'elles et passa ses bras autour des épaules des deux jeunes filles. Astoria le pinça pour qu'il la lâche mais il commença à la chatouiller. Hermione la défendit mais il la poussa pour la faire lâcher prise. Elle trébucha et tomba lourdement au sol.

- Oh, ça va ? s'inquiéta Nott en lui tendant la main.

Mais Hermione avait le souffle coupé et la tête qui tournait à cause de l'alcool. Elle ne répondit pas vraiment et se coucha une main sur la tête.

- Granger ! s'exclama Pansy en abandonnant son partenaire de danse.

- Je gère, je gère, soupira Hermione en levant le pouce.

- Tu veux que je te t'amène dans ton lit ?

- Non, c'est gentil, je n'ai déjà plus mal, mentit la Gryffondor.

Théodore la releva sans peine et lui épousseta les fesses. Elle le regarda intensément. Théodore Nott et son bronzage parfait était furieusement alléchant. Il passa une main sur son visage et posa sa tête sur son torse. Il lui sourit et la quitta pour aller lui chercher un verre d'eau.

- Merci, fit Hermione en prenant le verre qu'il lui tendait.

- De rien.

- Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes du sort de cette sale vermine ? s'exclama Malfoy en repoussant Théodore.

- C'est de ma faute si elle s'est fait mal, je voulais juste me faire pardonner, ce n'est pas un animal non plus.

- Elle ne mérite même pas que tu te fasses pardonner, ce n'est qu'une salope qui s'incruste parce qu'elle a envie de se faire sauter ! s'écria le blond, à présent rouge de colère.

Hermione se releva difficilement et peu gracieusement, fixa Malefoy d'un regard noir et lui assena une gifle magistrale. Il porta sa main à sa joue. La mâchoire crispée, il luttait contre l'envie de lui jeter un doloris sur le champ. Mais la salle était remplie de témoin même s'il était presque certain que ces gens seraient tous de son côté tellement il était craint.

- Je suis un être humain, Malfoy ! Quoique tu en penses, je mérite du respect ! Et toi, avec tes grands airs tu n'es même pas capable de te préoccuper de quelqu'un d'autres que de ta petite personne !

Elle s'en alla sans écouter les insultes que lui lançait le Serpentard. Pansy scruta son meilleur ami, d'un air désolé quand celui-ci lui jeta un regard noir. Elle baissa les yeux et lui tourna le dos. Blaise toucha l'épaule de Drago mais il fut vite repoussé.

Hermione était sortie du château. Elle avait marché rageusement. Cette année plus que d'habitude elle se sentait jugée par le Serpentard. Et jugée comme un parasite, comme une chose en trop dans ce monde et franchement, ça commençait à lui peser. Pansy avait changé d'avis sur elle ! Pourquoi pas lui ? Non pas qu'elle veuille devenir son amie mais, franchement que lui avait-elle fait de si atroce pour qu'il soit si odieux avec elle ?

Elle shoota rageusement dans une motte de terre. Quel culot il avait de se permettre de la traiter de la sorte ! En quoi son sang était une raison pour être un sale connard prétentieux et irrespectueux ? Elle gémit de rage et retint avec peine le cri qu'elle aurait voulut pousser.

Elle essuya des larmes qui commençaient à perler aux coins de ses yeux. Oui, elle avait bien remarqué qu'il y avait une différence entre les élèves qui venaient d'une famille moldue et ceux qui venaient d'une famille de sorciers. C'était plus facile pour ces derniers. Transplaner dans la rue de leur quartier, faire des duels dans le jardin pour s'entrainer, personne n'était étonné de ça dans le monde magique.

Elle se laissa glisser contre un arbre du parc et prit son temps pour reprendre son calme.

Drago Malfoy avait mis fin à la soirée en montant s'isoler dans sa chambre. Les filles avaient dû être presque portées par les élèves masculins jusqu'à leur dortoirs, le cocktails ayant définitivement fait trop d'effet sur elles.

Astoria dans les bras de Blaise était parfaitement bien et ils étaient même passés par la tour d'astronomie pour prendre un peu de bon temps ensemble. Blaise avait un peu profité de son état d'ébriété mais ne le regrettait pas. Elle était beaucoup plus ouverte aux nouvelles expériences en ayant un verre de trop dans son sang si pure.

Harry était accoudé à sa fenêtre. Il repensait à cette fille qu'il avait trouvée si belle sur le Chemin de Traverse la veille de la rentrée… Parce que maintenant il l'avait reconnue. C'était Pansy Parkinson…

Cette dernière avait par ailleurs choisit de terminer sa soirée dans le lit de Ben Harper, un jeune homme effacé qui avait accompagné sa sœur plus jeune, une des filles du canapé. Quand Hermione était partie, pour éviter de se sentir mal, elle avait eu la merveilleuse idée de s'occuper les pensées.

Ben Harper était un garçon plein de charme, même s'il n'était pas spécialement beau au premier regard. Il était peu souriant mais avait des yeux ténébreux sous ses cheveux broussailleux. Et des mains atrocement chaudes et douces qui parcouraient voluptueusement les courbes dénudées de la Serpentard. Sa façon d'embrasser n'était certes pas très passionnée mais plutôt romantique. Et, oui, Pansy Parkinson avait besoin de romantisme parfois…

Hermione avait réussi à rentrer dans le château en outrepassant la surveillance du concierge énervant. Elle entra dans la salle commune des préfets sans bruit et grimpa les escaliers vers sa chambre. Elle se déshabilla mollement avant de se coucher avec un gros pull à capuche douillet pour laisser sa tristesse s'échapper, puisque c'était cela, à présent, qui la berçait…

Le lendemain, la jeune surdouée ne se leva même pas pour aller en bibliothèque. N'ayant pas cours le samedi, elle le passait habituellement à compléter ses devoirs avec les livres mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, elle voulait « ne rien faire ». Ce serait sa journée sans. Elle écoutera de la musique, elle trainerait avec son pull avec lequel elle avait dormit pendant toute la journée, elle lirait de la poésie d'Apollinaire et grignoterait sans se faire de repas. Elle ne voulait voir personne. Elle était bien assez peinée par ses pensées certes absurdes mais terriblement accablantes sur son sang que pour faire la conversation à un quelconque individu. Alors, oui, des gens mourraient, oui, la guerre planait au-dessus d'eux, oui, il y avait des problèmes bien pires pour le reste du monde mais à ce moment précis, Hermione Granger était dans un mauvais jour. Et pour ne rien arranger à son état maussade, elle comprit d'où lui venaient toutes ces émotions en allant à la toilette. Elle avait ses règles.

Ne voyant pas Hermione descendre, Justin alla frapper à la porte de la jeune fille. Il ne reçut aucune réponse mais entendit le son d'une musique à pousser au suicide passer sous la porte. Il réitéra son geste et une réponse bourrue lui parvint.

- Je veux être seule, aujourd'hui.

Il accepta son désir de solitude en descendant pour rejoindre ses amis dans la Grande Salle.

Le soir tomba et Ginny Weasley fut étonnée de ne pas voir son amie à aucun des repas. Elle se dirigea donc vers Pansy Parkinson qui soupait avec Susan Bones et ses copines, pour l'interroger.

- Hier, Drago a été un peu rustre avec elle. Elle est partie super énervée. Je ne l'ai pas vu rentrer mais Justin l'a entendue ce matin. Elle broie du noir si tu veux mon avis.

- Que lui a-t-il dit ce roi des idiots ?

- C'est de mon ami dont tu parles, Weasley. Mais il lui a lancé de nouvelles remarques sur son sang ainsi que son comportement libérer de cette année..

- Mais quel con ! Excuse-moi le terme Pansy, mais ami ou pas ami, il a certainement démonté Hermione !

- Je le pense aussi… Tu veux prendre le repas avec nous ? demanda-t-elle en avisant la place vide en face d'elle.

- Pourquoi pas…

Hermione était couchée sur le sol, en mini short de pyjama et pull. On aurait dit qu'elle était tombée et était restée dans la même position. Ses cheveux éparpillés, ses membres presque désarticulés, elle fixait le plafond le regard vide, écoutant les chansons déprimantes d'un ténor italien. Elle avait passé une heure sous la douche et ses cheveux encore un peu humides lui donnaient des frissons. Ou bien c'était la musique.

- Granger. Ouvre cette porte, asséna Drago après avoir frappé à la porte.

- Casse-toi. Je n'ai aucune envie de t'entendre sale serpent.

- Bon, si tu n'ouvres pas, je la défonce.

- Amuse-toi, grogna-t-elle en sachant très bien qu'il abandonnerait.

- Très bien.

Elle entendit le bruit de ses pas dans les escaliers quelques secondes après.

Pour une fois que Drago Malfoy allait écouter sa meilleure amie et faire un semblant d'excuse à cette idiote de sang-de-Bourbe…

Pansy retournait vers sa salle des préfets quand elle aperçut Harry et Ron rentrer de leur entrainement de Quidditch. Tout de rouge et or vêtus. Elle se cacha derrière un pilier pour écouter leur conversation quand ils passeraient près d'elle. Peut-être qu'ils parleraient de stratégie et qu'elle pourrait donner des renseignements à l'équipe de sa maison. Au moment où ils allaient passer, une voix masculine la héla. Et fit sursauter les deux Gryffondor.

- Salut Pansy, fit le jeune homme.

- Oh, malheur. Il s'agissait du gars de la nuit dernière. Et il arborait un sourire comme s'il allait la manger tout crue…

- Parkinson, tu nous espionnais ? demanda Weasley en la fixa d'un air suspicieux.

- A vrai dire, je me cachais de ce gars-là, mentit Pansy en montrant son camarade.

- Mais, enfin, pourquoi ?

- Ben, tu es très… intelligent mais pas très perspicace. Cette nuit, c'était juste pour rire, pour passer le temps. Tu comprends ? Donc, on reste… collègues de classe.

Ron et Harry pouffaient de rire en voyant la tête rouge d'humiliation du Serpentard. Qui tourna d'ailleurs les talons et s'en alla d'un pas rageur.

- Ne restez pas près de moi, vous puez la transpiration, s'exclama Pansy en s'éloignant des deux Lions.

Harry prenait une douche pleine de savon. Il ignorait pourquoi mais il craignait que Pansy ne lui répète qu'il puait. Comme quoi des paroles d'une fille peuvent vraiment traumatiser un mec. Il se récurait presque, s'essoufflant à force de frotter. En plus, il s'était senti bizarre après avoir compris que Parkinson avait couché avec un mec, juste comme ça, pour une nuit. Hermione et Ginny étant ses seules références féminines, il ignorait que des filles puissent se conduire de cette façon…

Le lendemain, Hermione se décida quand même à se reprendre. Elle savait qu'elle valait mieux que Malfoy, elle avait peut-être un sang pour lequel il fallait se battre mais elle le ferait avec bravoure s'il le fallait. Même si pour cela il fallait qu'elle tue Malfoy à mains nues. Enfin, non, sauf peut-être avec des gants en caoutchouc.

Le soir venu, Harry avait accepté de se rendre en salle d'étude avec Ginny pour faire plaisir à Hermione et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir la plupart des élèves mélangés entre maisons. C'était pourtant le début du programme mit en place par les préfets (enfin la majorité). Dès qu'il mit les pieds dans la salle, il vit son ancienne petite amie assise aux cotés de Luna Lovegood et Stanislas Gentry, un élève de troisième de Serpentard. Ginny lui expliquait une potion assez compliquée et le pauvre semblait perdu.

Hermione échangeait des livres avec Pansy qui était magnifique habillée juste en Jeans et T-shirt kaki à longue manche retroussée. Il remarqua même que ses cheveux tenaient en un chignon catastrophique grâce à l'unique soutient d'un crayon à papier. Morgan Jones se retourna vers le Survivant, un sourire aux lèvres et lui fit signe de la rejoindre, elle et des garçons de Poufssouffle.

- Bonsoir Harry ! Tu es venu nous rejoindre ? Ça va faire plaisir à Hermione !

Celle-ci en entendant son prénom se tourna vers le groupe et se précipita vers Harry pour le serrer dans ses bras, le remerciant chaleureusement.

Neville se leva de la table où il était avec quelques deuxièmes années à qui il faisait un cours de remédiation sur les propriétés de la mandragore, et vint les rejoindre.

- Harry, quel plaisir de te voir ici ! Tu as besoin d'aide pour l'étude des plantes vivaces vénéneuses ? Si oui, je peux t'aider d'ici une dizaine de minutes, j'ai terminé ce devoir hier soir ! s'exclama maladroitement le passionné de botanique.

- J'ai presque terminé, Neville, mais c'est gentil. Je veux bien que tu y jettes un œil demain, si tu veux bien.

- Avec plaisir !

Il s'en alla auprès des deuxièmes années, le sourire aux lèvres, comme lors d'un jour de Noël.

- Ça se passe bien ? demanda Harry à Hermione espérant attirer l'attention de Pansy qui classait les feuilles d'un cinquième année à coté d'elle.

- Très bien ! Tu es venu nous aider ou bien demander de l'aide ?

- A vrai dire, j'aurais besoin d'aide pour Runes Anciennes mais je peux dispenser des cours de Défenses…

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer Pansy et les mèches qui se détachaient de sa coiffure et se déposaient lentement sur ses épaules pendant qu'elle se mouvait de gauche à droite avec une rapidité inimaginable. Malgré tout, Harry ne pouvait que la trouver incroyablement sexy dans ses vêtements sages mais presque moulants.

- Justement, Sara Middley de troisième ne trouve personne pour l'aider à vaincre un épouvantard, il lui manque de la théorie…

- Très bien, je m'en occupe !

- C'est elle, dans le coin. Elle attend son sauveur !

- Je suis son homme, alors, plaisanta le sorcier.

A cette phrase, Pansy se retourna et lui envoya un sourire narquois pendant une grosse seconde avant de retourner à son tri.

Lorsque la séance d'étude toucha à sa fin, il ne restait plus que quelques élèves éparses. Chaque préfet raccompagna les élèves de sa maison et ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle, tous sans exception pour faire un bilan, comme à chaque fois. Les élèves qui avaient donnés les cours restèrent pour entendre les remerciements qui leur étaient décernés.

- Je suis contente que vous soyez resté pour nous aider, assura Hermione. Un merci tout particulier à Neville qui a donné un cours particulièrement remarquable sur la mandragore à un groupe très complet.

- C'était avec plaisir, la rassura Neville.

- On a des plus en plus d'élèves d'ailleurs, on dirait que les cours ont de plus en plus de succès. Mais encore une fois, on aurait besoin de tous les préfets. On va aussi devoir faire deux séances par semaines pour alléger un peu le roulement. Une seule séance par semaine ou on se retrouve à quatre préfets et deux volontaires pour une quarantaine d'élèves ce n'est vraiment pas assez. On a besoin de vous tous pour que les volontaires ne soient pas des élèves qui avaient justement besoin de cours. Je pense à Harry qui a passé deux heures à aider une troisième alors qu'il était venu pour se remettre en ordre, lui. Merci, Harry.

- Oui, vraiment, asséna Megan. On n'est pas assez, il faut que les élèves qui viennent ne repartent pas bredouilles…

- Compris, Drago ? demanda Pansy.

- J'ai d'autres choses à faire.

- Alors quitte ton poste de préfet si tu as mieux à faire. On a pas besoin de personnes qui ralentissent le fonctionnement des projets d'études et qui ne font pas leurs rondes sérieusement, lui répondit sèchement Hermione.

- C'est parce que tu es entourée de ce que tu appelles tes amis que tout d'un coup tu recommences à mordre, Granger ?

- La ferme, Malfoy.

Les gars, les gars, soupira Justin. Calmez-vous, vous en parlerez en privé. J'ai dit en privé, pas dans la salle commune. Sur ce, hé bien, merci encore une fois. Prochaine soirée étude mercredi. Bonne nuit.

Le groupe se dissout et chacun retourna dans son dortoir.

A peine furent-il rentré que Hermione sentit que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrait soudainement. Elle retira quand même ses chaussures en attendant la tempête.

- Toi ! s'exclama Malfoy en la pointant du doigt, l'air furieux. Ne tente plus jamais de m'humilier, en public ou pas ! Tu n'es rien, tu n'as rien à me dire ! Je fais ce boulot comme je le sens et toi, tu restes à ta place !

- C'est toi qui me parle de place mais tu es dans MA chambre. Dans la chambre d'une Sang-de-bourbe, oh mon dieu ! sors vite ! ironisa-t-elle.

- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi !

- Sors d'ici, sale serpent ! persiffla-t-elle.

Au lieu de ça, il plongea dans le lit de la Gryffondor et s'y roula.

- Je n'en ai pas envie ! Tu es insignifiante, Granger.

- Mais tu as perdu la tête, ma parole !

Il se releva d'un bond et s'avança, un air fou dans les yeux.

- Les gars, votre ronde, leur rappela Justin en apparaissant dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Il semblait lassé de cette joute verbale journalière entre ses deux collègues. Ils ne se calmaient jamais. Ils étaient sans arrêt en colère l'un contre l'autre, en compétition perpétuelle…

- Tu la fais avec moi ? demanda Hermione.

- C'est ça, pour que tu viennes encore dire que je ne remplis pas mon poste ! On va la faire cette ronde et ensemble ! s'énerva Drago pendant que Justin s'éclipsait avant de devoir en entendre plus.

La ronde se passa dans une tension plus que palpable, les deux préfets marchant à cinq mètre l'un de l'autre. Hermione derrière observait avec énervement le Serpentard qui avait retiré son pull à longue manche et ne portait plus qu'un T-shirt noir ajusté. « Certainement un sur mesure pour sa majesté » pesta-t-elle intérieurement. Elle ne le dit pas tout haut, de peur de déclencher un nouveau combat qui aurait fini par rameuter Rusard et les professeurs. Elle pensa cependant que ce corps marchant devant elle était plus musclé, plus viril que celui qui lui avait été permit de toucher. Elle soupira en se demandant s'il elle devrait attendre de sortir de Poudlard avant de pouvoir refaire l'amour. Parce qu'ici, les plus beaux garçons étaient soit des salauds complètement idiots, soit des imbéciles pervers et obsédés. Malfoy boxait dans les deux catégories, ainsi que ces copains de Serpentard. Pourtant, ça lui manquait de ne plus éprouver de désir, même si au fond, ça ne lui était arrivé qu'une fois. Elle en arrivait même à vouloir toucher les fesses de son homologue pour voir si elles étaient aussi fermes qu'elles en avaient l'air. Dans sa fureur, elle failli se mettre des claques. Enfin, elle préférait lui en mettre à lui…

Rentré dans la salle commune, Drago jeta un dernier regard noir à Hermione et monta dans sa chambre. Elle se prit un livre dans la bibliothèque avant d'aller se coucher.


	8. Sous protection

**Chapitre VIII : Sous Protection. **

_« Les belles actions cachées sont les plus estimables. »_

Blaise Pascal

* * *

><p>Un mois passa, les études allaient bon train. Harry ne cessait de regarder de Pansy, le plus discrètement possible mais Hermione commençait à soupçonner quelque chose. Elle voyait bien qu'il rougissait plus vite en sa présence, qu'il essayait d'être drôle quand les deux jeunes filles le croisaient ensemble. Entre Hermione et Drago par contre, un froid muet s'était établit. Leurs relations se refroidissait encore plus que le temps dehors et plus aucun des deux ne s'adressait la parole, même pas pour une remarque désobligeante.<p>

Le repas du soir avait bien commencé. Pansy, Ginny, Hermione, Justin, Neville, Luna, Harry et Ron étaient assis ensemble. A part Ron qui râlait toujours autant de cette proximité avec des Serpentard, chacun riait, partageait des anecdotes sur la journée, s'échangeait les plats.

Soudain un énorme bruit retentit dans le château. Le sol tremblait. Inconsciemment, Pansy se rapprocha d'Hermione à qui elle serra le bras, tout en cherchant des yeux son meilleur ami. Celui-ci la regardait d'un air paniqué. Que se passait-il ?

- Pas ça, espéra tout haut Hermione.

Ginny de l'autre côté d'elle frissonna en l'entendant. Elles pensaient à la même chose. Harry se leva d'un bond, sa baguette à la main. Tous les professeurs venaient de faire pareil.

- Tout le monde reste calme ! intima Dumbledore.

Malfoy se leva quand même et se précipita vers sa meilleure amie quand le vent de panique fit lever le reste des élèves. Il s'agissait d'une attaque des partisans de Voldemort, il en était sûr. Il ne voulait pas perdre Pansy des yeux.

- On va vous envoyer dans un endroit sûr ! Les professeurs vont vous distribuer des Portoloin, vous serez ensuite en sécurité !

Les professeurs réussirent tant bien que mal à gérer les élèves paniqués et la salle se vida au compte-goutte pendant que les murs semblaient vibrer de plus en plus fort. Hermione tenait la main de Ginny et sentit Pansy la lâcher. Elle se trouvait dans les bras d'un Malfoy protecteur, un bras autour d'elle, la baguette brandie, l'œil fou tandis qu'il n'avait qu'une idée : protéger son amie.

Ron avait fait presque pareil avec Ginny, à la différence près qu'il faisait preuve de sang-froid. Quand Flitwick lui tendit un Portoloin il le toucha en tira Ginny qui lâcha Hermione et ils disparurent avec une fille de troisième qui avait tendu le bras pour attraper l'objet en même temps. Hermione prit la main de Pansy et d'Harry en même temps que celui-ci rattrapait Luna qui se faisait renverser par un groupe de cinquième année. Hermione se sentit alors aspirée et su que quelqu'un qu'elle tenait avait touché un Portoloin.

Megan avait vu le regard affolé d'Astoria et s'était précipitée auprès d'elle quand elle la vit au bord de la syncope. Un élève de Gryffondor de septième année retint la Serpentard en même temps que sa petite amie touchait un Portoloin en lui tenant l'épaule et que Megan posait sa main sur le bras de la jeune fille pour la soutenir.

De la neige. C'est tout ce qu'il y avait aux alentours quand Harry et Hermione ouvrirent leurs yeux. Puis Hermione distingua les arbres hauts comme des grattes ciels et épais sous la couche de neige qui les accablaient.

Ginny n'était pas là. Où était-elle ? Elle aperçut Drago qui tenait Pansy plus loin. Et Emma et Damian, un couple de Poufsouffle. Emma semblait pleurer. Deux personnes étaient déjà debout plus loin. Deux jeunes bâti dans le roc. Euan Abercrombie et Blaise Zabini. Luna était encore couchée dans la neige pour une fois, elle semblait sous le choc. Terry Abbot était plus loin, avec un tas de valises éparses. Hermione reconnu les autocollant de la sienne. Elle se leva, aidée par Harry et ils allèrent chercher leurs affaires, silencieusement. Le froid mordait leurs peaux pas assez protégée. Mais ils ne s'en inquiétaient pas. Il y avait pire.

Nul ne savait ce qui se passait là, maintenant, à Poudlard…

Ils avaient marché à peine une dizaine de mètres ensemble que deux silhouettes se dessinèrent, laissant apparaitre deux adultes plutôt jeunes.

- Bonjour, je suis Sonia, la grande sœur de Susan Boyle, se présenta une grande rousse un peu hippie sous des tonnes d'écharpes quand elle fut à leur hauteur.

- Et moi Blaine, le grand frère d'Andrea Cleveland de Poufsouffle. Nous allons vous protéger suite à la demande de Dumbledore. Nous ne nous attendions pas à ce que le plan d'urgence soit activé si tôt. Vous êtes combien ? Dix ? C'est parfait, ça fera deux chambres de trois et le reste de deux. Suivez-nous.

Ils marchèrent plusieurs centaines de mètres avant d'arriver à un grand chalet à caractère montagnard. Le terrain autour était délimité par de longs murets d'un mètre de haut recouverts d'une épaisse couche de neige. Des sapins les bordaient et une petite clôture en bois permettait d'entrer dans la propriété. De vieilles pierres semblables à celles pour le muret constituaient les murs, un grand escalier en bois menait à une terrasse sous un auvent en bois foncé. Une porte épaisse patinée appuyait le côté chaleureux. Les élèves un peu perdus entrèrent dans la maison qui leur servirait de refuge. Les murs étaient en bois, les meubles de bois récupérations du pays, une longue cheminée réchauffait l'entièreté de la maison depuis le salon, les nombreux fauteuils en velours taupes couverts de coussins poilus beiges et de couvertures polaires brunes appelaient à la sieste. Des lampes aux abat-jours beiges couvaient la chaleur de la pièce. D'énormes tapis à longs poils beiges recouvraient le parquet de la même couleur et se confondaient avec. Deux grandes fenêtres donnaient sur la vallée enneigée, vue d'une beauté époustouflante. Une cuisine/salle à manger lambrissée jouxtait le salon, au milieu de laquelle trônait une table assez grande pour y mettre douze personnes. Un lustre baroque contrastait avec les poutres rustiques.

- Bon, vos chambres sont à l'étage… Elles sont toutes de même tailles, donc ne vous battez pas, informa Blaine.

Silencieusement, les adolescents grimpèrent les escaliers, soulevant leurs valises avec peine.

Hermione, Pansy et Luna entrèrent d'emblée dans la deuxième chambre à gauche, un lit assez grand pour trois personnes, remplit de coussins de toutes tailles aux couleurs chaudes. Un couvre lit doux comme un ours en peluche était assortit à celui d'un fauteuil lit qui suffit à agrandir le lit en étant placé au pied de celui-ci, sur sa largeur. Des chaises en tissus confortables et en bois beiges disposées sur le tapis identique à celui du salon se fondent dans le décor comme des bibelots. Deux lampes de chevets bordées de fils d'or projetaient des milliers de paillettes sur le mur. Une grande fenêtre faisait office de tête de lit, couverte d'un épais rideau.

- Elle est parfaite, souffla Luna.

Drago et Blaise avaient choisi une chambre moins lumineuse mais plus colorée. Les coussins orangés cohabitaient avec le bleu ciel des couvres lits à carreaux assortis et le fauteuil à côté de la garde-robe. Un tapis vintage en damier noir et gris habillait le sol.

Harry, Euan et Damian avaient élu domicile dans la chambre du fond, ouverte sur deux des murs par des fenêtres donnant sur la vallée et la foret. La tête du plus grand lit, grise, était surplombée d'une tête de cerf assez effrayante. Les couvertures en fourrure beiges et grises se mariaient parfaitement avec les coussins émeraude en velours. Un tapis tressé ligné beige et vert comme les yeux d'Harry tapissait quasiment l'entièreté de la chambre. Un lit était disposé près d'une fenêtre et le lit double trônait majestueusement au milieu de la pièce.

La chambre de Terry et Emma était d'or et de bleu patiné. Elle leur semblait être la plus chaleureuse de toutes et la plus confortable. Deux lits séparés par un tapis blanc à longs poils, étaient couverts d'oreillers blancs à broderies dorées et bleu unis. Une énorme armoire d'un beige lumineux couvrait une grande partie d'un mur principal et avaient une télévision pas encore à écran plat en son centre. Les deux petites fenêtres de la chambre étaient couvertes d'épais rideaux blancs accrochés à des tringles dorées.

Blaise regardait Drago qui semblait parfaitement ailleurs. Il ne défaisait même pas sa valise. Pourtant, si les professeurs avaient pensé à transférer leurs valises c'est que ce serait un long séjour… Une longue mise sous protection… Blaise savait qu'une menace pesait sur Poudlard, il avait entendu son père en parler un jour à sa mère alors qu'il était resté debout tard. Mais comment ses parents avaient pu mettre la vie de leur fils en danger ? Et Drago, pourquoi n'était-il au courant de rien ? En tout cas, il semblait tout à fait inquiet. Il se leva tout à coup, lui jeta un regard presque indifférent et sortit de la chambre.

Il entra dans la chambre de Pansy, de Granger et Loufoca. Elles étaient toutes les trois assises sur le grand lit fixant la fenêtre.

- Je vois quelque chose de… poudreux, grogna Hermione sans s'apercevoir de sa présence.

- La neige, répondit Pansy d'une petite voix triste. Je vois quelque chose de froid…

- La neige, répéta la Serdaigle. Je vois quelque chose de blanc…

Drago était sonné, Par un moment pareil elles jouaient à un jeux d'enfants ?

- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? demanda-t-il froidement.

- On essaye de se changer les idées, Drago, fit Pansy en se tournant vers lui. Blaine a dit qu'il n'y avait plus moyen de transplaner ici. Il n'y a pas d'onde magique à cet endroit. Tout est moldu. Et on a pas de voiture qui pourrait rouler dans une telle neige au chalet a dit Sonia parce qu'il y a eu une tempête hier. Mais on pourra aller chercher à manger d'ici une semaine. En attendant, il a de la nourriture en suffisance pour au moins sept jours. Ils avaient prévu douze personnes. En gros, on est ici pour un longtemps. Et non, il n'y a pas d'hiboux. Il n'y pas moyen de communiquer pour l'instant. Mais Blaine a dit que comme on était ici pour un bout de temps et qu'on trouverai bien un moyen de se changer les idées. Il y a la télévision dans la chambre de Terry Abbot et dans le salon. Il parait que les moldus aiment se mettre devant et la regarder. Et Blaine a dit qu'il y avait plein de trucs à mettre dans un engin pour voir des films quand on veut et qu'on peut choisir. Sinon, le jeu d'échec reste immobile et tu es obligé de déplacer les pions toi-même.

Ils s'étaient éloignés pendant l'explication de Pansy. Ils étaient à présent dans l'embrasure de la porte. Hermione et Luna continuaient de jouer mais ça commençait à devenir redondant. Elles se tournèrent vers les deux amis.

- On peut aller se promener rien que tous les deux ? proposa Malfoy en avisa Hermione qui les écoutait.

- Bien sur, accepta la Serpentard.

La nuit tombée, quelques minutes plus tard fit descendre les élèves au salon et à la cuisine.

- On est désolé pour vous, les enfants, nous aussi nous sommes inquiets, nos frères et sœurs sont on ne sait où et le village d'à côté malgré le fait qu'il soit en Suisse n'est pas introuvable…, annonça Blaine.

- Mais broyer du noir jusqu'à ce que vous puissiez retourner à l'école ne vous aidera pas… On a montré à Pansy comment faire fonctionner le lecteur DVD, Hermione et Harry savent s'en servir aussi. Ce soir nous devons vous laisser un moment pour des… affaires mais on reviendra le plus tôt possible.

- Il y a toutes sortes de jeux de sociétés dans l'armoire dans le vestibule. On sera de retour très vite. Mais changez-vous les idées, ça vaut mieux que de rester dans son coin. Il y a de quoi faire des pâtes bolognaises dans les armoires.

Ils s'habillèrent rapidement pour sortir dans le froid mordant et s'en allèrent à pied muni d'énormes lampes torches.

- Bon, nous allons devoir nous débrouiller seuls alors…, commenta Harry.

- Heureusement que notre sauveur est là, railla Blaise.

- Ne commencez pas, s'il vous plait, gronda Hermione.

- On va devoir vivre tous ensemble pendant plusieurs jours, peut-être plusieurs semaines, continua Terry. Il faut qu'on soit solidaire.

Terry était une jeune fille un peu rondelette mais à la peau halée été comme hiver. De grosse lunettes épaisses à montures noires la faisait ressembler à une secrétaire sérieuse alors qu'elle passait son temps à faire les quatre cent coups avec ses copines à Poudlard. Rien que depuis le début de l'année, elle avait été en retenue trois fois. Pour une fille de quatrième année, elle se permettait beaucoup de choses. Elle souriait tout le temps mais bizarrement, depuis le début du séjour son sourire était aux abonnés absents. Sa cousine Angelina Abbot n'était pas dans la grande salle au moment du repas, en tout cas, Terry ne l'avait pas aperçue. Était-elle à présent en sécurité ?

- Si on commençait à préparer à manger ? proposa Pansy.

- Oui, les filles, faites donc ça, accepta Malfoy.

- Ah non, ici c'est le 21ème siècle, c'est fini les filles aux fourneaux, les mecs au boulot ! Surtout que vous n'êtes pas plus fatigués que nous ! ajouta Hermione. Les mecs vous mettez la table pendant que nous préparons à manger !

- Mais enfin, vous êtes assez nombreuses que pour tout faire ! contredit Malfoy.

C'était la première fois depuis un mois qu'ils s'adressaient la parole. Et c'était bien sur pour se disputer.

- Je ne veux pas lui donner raison, mais on pourrait faire des tournantes. Aujourd'hui c'est vous, demain ce sera les mecs…, proposa Euan.

Hermione le fixa. C'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait prendre parti pour une querelle. En général, ce gamin était le premier à prendre la fuite dès que le ton montait. Peut-être parce que ça faisait seize ans que ses parents se disputaient devant lui dès qu'il mettait les pieds à la maison. Il avait même doublé sa troisième année à cause d'une dispute si puissante que ses parents s'étaient séparés, ça avait perturbé l'élève qui avait fini par sécher les cours trop souvent, mettant en péril son année. Il était très grand pour son âge, des cheveux châtain clair broussailleux, un visage taillé à la hache et des épaules de catcheur. Avec ses chemises à carreaux, il avait tout du bûcheron. Il détourna ses yeux bleus de ceux d'Hermione, se rendant compte qu'il avait manqué de respect à sa préfète.

- D'accord, faisons ça, accepta la surdouée, d'un air dédaigneux.

Malfoy leva les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il soit proche d'elle au moment où il avait touché ce maudit Portoloin ? A cause de cela, maintenant, il était obligé de voir son air pincé et d'entendre ses remarques féministes à la mord-moi-le-nœud. Et en plus d'être avec cette idiote agaçante, il fallait qu'il soit coincé avec Saint Potter qui n'a fait que déclencher une guerre, et Loufoca qui avait vraiment l'air d'une psychopathe.

Les filles se mirent à la tâche sans beaucoup d'entrain, chacune affichant un air morne et inquiet.

- Ce sera donc cuisine moldue…, soupira Blaise.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils purent tous se mettre à table et commencèrent à manger les spaghettis à la sauce bolognaise que les filles avaient préparés.

- Ce n'est pas si mauvais la nourriture moldue, fit Pansy, épatée en fixant sa fourchette.

Ils avaient eu du mal à comprendre comment mettre les spaghettis entortillés sur la cuillère. Drago et Blaise avaient d'ailleurs été hautement énervés d'être traités comme des gosses à qui on apprend à manger. Ils avaient à peine touchés à leurs assiettes, mourant pourtant de faim.

- Les moldus inventent aussi pleins de choses pour se faciliter la vie, vous savez ? répondit Hermione. Ils se débrouillent très bien sans la magie.

- On va voir si on pourra faire pareil, soupira Damian.

- Bien sur que oui ! tempêta Drago. Nous sommes supérieurs à cette race, évidemment qu'on s'en sortira ! Mieux qu'eux, d'ailleurs.

- Je ne partirai pas là-dessus à ta place, contredit Harry.

- Et cesse de traiter les moldus de race inférieure, siffla Hermione en serrant sa fourchette.

Drago soupira et but son verre d'eau en l'ignorant.

- Il n'y a rien de plus fort dans ce trou perdu ? grogna-t-il en regardant son verre presque vide.

- Il y a d'autres moyens de se tenir chaud si c'est ça qui t'inquiète, plaisanta Damian en jetant un regard presque pervers à sa petite amie qui rougit et le frappa.

Emma était une petite brune aux yeux bleus perçant et au sourire discret. Elle ressemblait à un animal aux aguets avec ses grands yeux bordés de longs cils. Sa peau laiteuse était parfaite et ses longs doigts témoignaient d'une passion pour le piano qui n'était pas passée depuis son enfance.

- Je pense que ça risque d'être compromis question couple, rit Pansy. Réfléchissons… Hermione avec Harry (les deux intéressés grimacèrent puis s'excusèrent) toi avec Emma, on s'en doute, Terry avec… Euan, ça vous va ? Moi avec mon Drago d'amour, n'est-il pas mignon ? (elle tenta de lui ébouriffer les cheveux mais ne parvint à rien) et Blaise avec Luna ! Ou je sens que ce serait drôle !

- Je ne suis pas trop d'accord avec mon couple, grogna Blaise en avisant Luna à ses côtés qui souriait d'amusement pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée.

- Moi, ça me va, tant qu'on a une relation platonique, plaisanta Drago en touchant l'épaule de son amie en bout de table, à sa droite.

- Je sais en quoi ça consiste, je prendrai exemple sur mes parents, répondit Pansy.

Blaise, Malfoy et elle partirent dans un rire franc, certainement en s'imaginant Drago et Pansy en couple froid et distant comme des étrangers.

- Personnellement, j'aime beaucoup Harry, mais je m'imagine mal former un couple avec lui, avoua Hermione en regardant son meilleur ami qui riait.

- On vous imagine très bien, nous, contredit Emma en lui envoyant un clin d'œil.

- S'il te plait, ne me dis pas que tu les imagines au lit, quand même ? s'insurgea son petit ami.

- Oh, non ! Mais maintenant oui ! Oh, merci, Damian ! grogna-t-elle.

- On est toujours là ! gronda Hermione faussement énervée.

- Moi, j'imagine bien Granger nue, et ce n'est pas déplaisant à voir ! fanfaronna Blaise sans se soucier de la dernière réplique de la Gryffondor.

- Ne parle pas d'Hermione comme ça, commença à s'énerver Harry.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent froidement.

- Arrête, Blaise, Potter n'est pas au courant de la nouvelle Granger, provoqua Malfoy.

Hermione l' assassina du regard avant de reporter son attention sur l'Elu.

- On peut passer ce détail ? supplia-t-elle presque.

- Détail ? C'est un ensemble de détails alors…, éluda Malfoy.

- Malfoy, la ferme !

- Hermione, de quoi parlez-vous ?

- Moi qui essayais de détendre l'atmosphère, soupira Pansy avant d'enfourner une part de spaghettis dans sa bouche.

- Eh oui, les Serpentard en savent plus sur ta meilleure amie que toi, Potter, claironna Drago qui finalement pensait qu'il s'amuserait bien pendant ce séjour.

- Mais, comment ça ? s'énerva le Gryffondor.

- Harry, je peux te parler en privé ?

- D'accord.

Ils se levèrent tous deux de table et grimpèrent à l'étage.

- Un jour, j'étais énervée d'entendre Malfoy me traiter de coincée et j'ai voulu le faire taire en lui disant que j'avais déjà couché avec un garçon…

- Et c'est vrai ? s'étrangla Harry.

- Oui, Harry ! Je ne te l'ai pas dit parce que tu aurais tout dit à Ron et que je savais que lui ne comprendrait pas ! C'était un italien, quand j'ai été en voyage cet été. Il était parfait jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne lui-même, c'est-à-dire, un pauvre con. Mais je suis sortie avec lui plusieurs jours et je lui ai donné mes premières fois… Oh, c'est gênant de te parler de ça, je m'en rends compte…

- Et cette histoire avec Zabini qui semble te trouver à son goût ?

- Oh c'est que… Comment te dire ça… C'était une soirée Serpentard dans ma salle commune et j'ai voulu énerver Malfoy, d'ailleurs ça a marché, et j'ai embrassé Zabini…

- Tu as quoi ? cria Harry qui avait très bien compris.

- Harry, s'il te plait, ne t'énerve pas, je sais que je n'aurai pas dû mais je ne le regrette pas, maintenant Blaise et Drago ne me juge plus autant comme une coincée !

- Quelle bonne nouvelle ! railla-t-il. Leur jugement t'incombe donc plus que le nôtre ?

- Tu es mon ami, tu ne me juge pas, n'est-ce pas ?

- Sache que je suis déçu, Hermione.

Elle baissa les yeux, attristée.

- Que tu ne m'en ai pas parlé plus tôt ! Tu pensais avoir repris le dessus sur les Serpentard mais ils ont gagné, ils viennent de m'humilier et cela grâce à toi. Je ne te juge pas mais j'aurai aimé l'apprendre plus tôt. Et que ça vienne de toi et non de ces vils serpents.

- Excuse-moi, Harry…

La sentant au bord des larmes, il l'attira à lui et la prit dans ses bras.

- Si tu pleures pour ce que je t'ai dit, excuse-moi, soupira-t-il.

- Non, tu as raison. Je n'ai pas le droit de te faire des cachoteries, tu es mon meilleur ami…

Ils restèrent un instant dans cette posture avant de redescendre pour finir le repas et débarrasser.

La vaisselle terminée, Hermione fut désignée pour mettre un DVD dans le lecteur. La majorité du groupe avait choisi le film Avatar de James Cameron mais Hermione n'était pas du tout sous le charme de ce soi-disant chef d'œuvre. Les élèves avaient pris place dans les divans et fauteuil, Harry réalimentait le feu dans l'énorme cheminée moderne. Pansy était affalée, à moitié sur Drago , Luna en tailleur sur le tapis, le regard rivé sur les images qui défilaient, Blaise assis seul dans un fauteuil, Emma et Damian entrelacés à droite de Drago et il restait juste de la place pour Hermione et Harry dans un fauteuil deux places près de la fenêtre. Le film entamé à moitié, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, tous les adolescents se levèrent d'un seul homme, baguette brandie pour faire face à l'intrusion. Ils furent soulagé de voir Sonia et Blaine, complètement enneigés, sursautant en voyant l'accueil de leurs protégés.

- Euh… coucou, c'est nous ? tenta Sonia.

Les jeunes baissèrent leurs baguettes, arborant un air suspicieux pour certains.

- On vous a ramené du jus de citrouille, les gars, buvez un peu, ça vous calmera, marmonna Blaine en posant des sacs plastiques cliquetants.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello Everybody!<strong>

**Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews toutes plus drôles les unes que les autres!**  
><strong>Et aussi, je vous ai mis deux chapitres d'un coup, en espérant que ça vous plaise :)<strong>

**Euan Abercrombie existe vraiment dans les livres et je trouve ce nom très très drôle, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le mettre!**  
><strong>Le prochain chapitre, je me demandais si je devais parler de Ron, Ginny, Justin et les autres, faire un chapitre sur eux.<strong>

**A vous de me le dire parce que au final, c'est une histoire concentrée sur Hermione.**

**Donnez-moi vite vos avis! :)**

**Bon Week end! :)**

**Ancre**


	9. La glace est différente sous le soleil

**Chapitre IX : La glace n'est pas pareille sous le soleil.**

**_« Un soleil n'éclipse pas un soleil. Un soleil n'est jamais éclipsé que par des lunes. »_**

_Victor Hugo_

* * *

><p><strong>R<strong>on et Ginny, eux avaient été envoyé dans une petite maison en bois sur une plage d'une des Îles Canaries. Ils sentaient tout deux qu'ils allaient souffrir de la chaleur et du soleil. Leur peau avait déjà rougi en à peine trente minutes d'expositions et c'était le coucher du soleil.

- J'aurai aimé avoir les cheveux blonds comme toi, Morgan, soupira Ginny en avisant le ton hâlé des épaules de son amie avec qui elle dressait la table sur la terrasse.

Astoria, elle, était assise sur une chaise en bout de table et faisait de l'origami avec les serviettes pour décorer lors du repas.

- On n'osera pas les utiliser si elles sont trop jolies, plaisanta Ron, en parlant assez bas pour que personne n'entende qu'il avait adressé la parole à une Serpentard.

Elle leva le visage vers lui et lui adressa un sourire timide qui étonna le Gryffondor.

Le soleil couchant projetait de magnifiques rayons orange et roses sur la mer et le sable, et jouait avec les verres en cristal déjà disposés près des assiettes.

Josh Duchesne de Gryffondor bataillait avec sa petite amie, Naomi, pour avoir la fin du paquet de chips. C'était grâce à Naomi s'il était dans cet endroit idyllique. C'était elle sui avait touché le Portoloin alors que Josh et Morgan rattrapait Astoria.

Ils étaient sous la protection de Marguerite Tusseldorph, âgée d'une soixantaine d'années, mère d'un professeur dont elle taisait le nom et grand-mère d'un petit sorcier de 8 ans passionné par Poudlard qu'elle gardait jusqu'aux vacances puisque son père était père célibataire. Chris, le petit garçon aux cheveux blonds comme les blés et aux yeux noirs charbonneux entourés d'épais cils couleur d'ébène se montrait très curieux et connaissaient déjà tous les prénoms des nouveaux habitants qui n'étaient là que depuis quelques heures. La cabane sorcière était ravissante, semblant aussi grande qu'un abri pour les outils de jardin vu de l'extérieur mais véritablement colossale qu'une villa à l'intérieure. Les meubles étaient patinés par le sable, ternis par le soleil, les couleurs pastel dominaient dans toutes les pièces.

Marguerite aimait particulièrement cet endroit reculé, un petit coin de paradis, partagé uniquement avec son petit-fils. Elle n'avait besoin de rien sinon de nourriture et son fils lui apportait chaque semaine un colis par la cheminée, en même temps qu'il venait embrasser Chris et dîner avec eux.

- Vous mangez toujours aussi bien dans votre école ? demanda Marguerite en posant un plat de courgettes farcies à la crème.

Morgan la suivait avec un saladier rempli de morceau de melon et de jambon d'Italie assaisonné au vinaigre de fraise.

- De bons petits plats comme ceux-là, c'est rare, en effet ! répondit Josh.

- Hein oui Granny que c'est les elfes qui font tous les repas à Poudlard !

- Oui, Chris ! Veux-tu bien passer le crumble de tomates à Ginevra ?

- J'insiste, appelez-moi Ginny, sourit l'intéressée.

- Miss, quand on a un prénom si beau, on ne l'écorche pas en le diminuant, répondit Marguerite en détachant chaque syllabe.

Son ton froid fit frissonner la jeune Weasley ainsi que son vaillant grand frère.

Le repas se passa merveilleusement bien, les élèves s'extasiant devant les talents culinaires de leur hôte. Seule une personne restait en retrait, les lèvres ostensiblement closes. Ses yeux aussi noirs que ses épais cheveux lisses le visage presque pareil à celui de sa jeune sœur mais en plus fermé et moins poupin, Daphné Greengrass n'avait rien mis dans son assiette. Elle n'avait rien à faire ici, avec eux. Avec des Gryffondor idiots et pathétiques et une vieille gâteuse. Elle détestait tellement sa sœur, si parfaite, si docile. Dans deux jours, elle s'entendrait à merveille avec les traîtres à leur sang, les Weasley. Ou bien cette Sang-mêlé de Morgan. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, vomir. Elle se leva de table et alla directement dans sa chambre, verrouillant la porte, et tant pis pour sa sœur.

La nuit tombée, Ginny et Morgan montèrent se coucher dans la chambre qu'elles partageaient avec Naomi. Astoria voulu les imiter en tentant d'entrer dans celle qu'elle partageait avec sa sœur mais elle ne sut ouvrir la porte. Elle comprit bien rapidement que sa sœur avait fermé à clé et décida de redescendre et d'attendre que les autres rejoignent leurs chambres. Elle dormirait ainsi dans le fauteuil du salon et ferait croire qu'elle s'était endormie là…

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Hermione fut réveillée par une légère pression qui la fit sursauter. Pansy avait passé son bras sur son ventre et l'étreignait comme un doudou.<p>

- Pansy, grogna-t-elle en tentant de s'échapper. Lâche-moi…

Le soleil n'était même pas encore levé, il devait être sept heures, tout au plus. Un rapide coup d'œil au réveil digital confirma son hypothèse. Ils s'étaient couchés tard la nuit, refusant de se perdre de vue, même quelques heures et en entendant Sonia leur répéter qu'ils étaient en sécurité. Hermione aurait bien aimé dormir auprès d'Harry pour être certaine qu'il ne s'échapperait pas de la nuit pour aller sauver le monde, seul.

Elle avait vu Pansy réagir de la même façon avec Drago, s'endormant même avec lui, dans son lit. Il l'avait portée, endormie, jusqu'à côté d'Hermione pendant la nuit. Et cette dernière l'avait regardé s'en aller, sa silhouette svelte se détachant dans l'embrassure de la porte grâce à la lumière du couloir. Elle pensait qu'avec un garçon qu'elle prenait pour un Mangemort dans une maison retirée elle se sentirait en insécurité alors que tout compte fait, à voir comme il protégeait Pansy, il ne devait pas avoir plus envie que la Gryffondor que la guerre éclate. Hermione soupira. Elle sentit une boule se nouer dans son ventre quand elle pensa à Ginny et Ron qui étaient nul ne sait où, à Neville et Morgan, Justin, Seamus, Dean… Tous ces amis dont elle n'aurait certainement pas de nouvelles si tôt…

Après avoir pesté une dernière fois sur Pansy qui prenait toute la place, elle se leva du lit, enfila un son gros pull à capuche gris et descendit à pas de loup jusqu'à la cuisine. Elle se servit du jus de citrouille que Sonia avait mis au frigo et prit une brioche un peu durcie dans l'armoire. Elle trouva un pot de confiture encore fermé dans l'annexe qui servait de dépôt pour les vivres et commença à déjeuner, assise à table. Après quelques minutes, elle se posta près de la grande fenêtre et tenta d'apercevoir les premiers rayons du soleil. Si elle avait été ici pour des vacances et non en planque, elle aurait particulièrement aimé cet endroit magique. Mais malheureusement, elle n'était pas ici pour se prélasser mais pour s'inquiéter de son avenir et de celui de ses camarades. Enfermés ici signifiait qu'elle ne pouvait pas les aider ni combattre Voldemort… Pourtant elle savait à quel point Harry en avait aussi envie. Le tuer une fois pour toutes, l'assassiner froidement, l'étrangler de ses propres mains jusqu'à ce que plus un souffle ne puisse sortir de ses narines de serpent…

- Hermione, tu es déjà debout ? demanda Sonia en descendant les escaliers, vêtue d'un peignoir de grand-mère en polar rose usé.

- Oui. Pansy est encombrante dans un lit. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Malefoy me l'a ramenée cette nuit.

Elles eurent un petit rire, imaginant chacune Pansy dormir à présent en étoile.

- J'ai bien envie d'aller me promener aujourd'hui…

- Pourquoi pas ? répondit Sonia en branchant la cafetière dans la cuisine afin de se faire une bonne tasse de café bien chaud ainsi que pour les autres. On pourrait vous montrer le village en bas, dans la vallée. Il est pittoresque et les habitants sont très acceuillants. Les plus jeunes parlent très bien anglais. Pour ce qui est des personnes âgées, tu ne tireras rien d'autre que du français très lent.

Elle se servit des céréales nature dans un bol et les mangea sèches.

- Il va d'ailleurs falloir aller faire quelques courses dans peu de temps. Blaine a échangé des gallions contre de la monnaie moldue à la banque. On a de quoi remplir des armoires de lait et de jus de citrouilles pour plusieurs mois. On a beaucoup de vivres mais on imagine que vous êtes en pleine croissance et que vous avez besoin de lait… Mais vu que ça pourrit, ce genre de chose on a préféré attendre que l'état d'urgence soit déclaré… Oh, je suis désolée de parler de ça… Je vois que ça t'affecte beaucoup…

- En effet… On a tellement paniqué… Sais-tu si tout le monde a pu se sauver ?

- En fait… Le professeur Flitwick est décédé… Et Mrs Chourave est dans un état grave pour tout te dire… Mais dans les élèves, à part quelques blessés qui ont du être transférés dans un hôpital magique d'Irlande, tous sont un peu partout en Europe grâce aux Portoloins. Le plan d'urgence à vraiment limité les dégâts…

- Mais que s'est-il passé ? demanda Hermione, étranglée par l'annonce de la mort de son professeur.

- Les Mangemorts ont réussi à entrer dans l'enceinte de Poudlard on ne sait encore comment. Ils ont défoncés la Grande Porte à coup de sortilège, ils ont blessés les élèves derrière qui rejoignaient la Grande Salle. Le Hall est à reconstruire, parait-il, et lorsqu'ils ont réussi à pénétrer la Grande Salle, il ne restait plus que quelques élèves qui cherchaient encore les Portoloins. Ils ont blessé deux filles de premières années et ont incendié la barbe d'Hagrid. Mais il ne s'est pas laissé faire et a frapper un des Mangemort avec une table. Pourtant il me semblait qu'elles pesaient leurs poids…

- En effet, sourit Hermione.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, le plan mit en place par les Aurores et l'Ordre vous ont sauvé…

- Tu fais partie de l'ordre ?

- Depuis cet été. J'ai reçu la visite de Nymphadora Tonks, mon amie lorsque nous étions à Poudlard, elle savait que je tenais un gîte avec Blaine dans un endroit sécurisé et reculé. Elle m'a demandé si j'étais prête à accueillir des sorciers en cas de pépins. J'ai bien sur accepté.

- Et Blaine c'est…

- Mon fiancé. Nous avons fait connaissance en sortant de Poudlard, c'est comique, non? Il était majordome dans un hôtel sorcier à Londres où j'ai été embauchée pour redécorer de façon moderne. Oui, j'ai fait des études d'architecte intérieur, j'adorais mon cours d'étude de moldu, j'ai donc voulu être en immersion avec eux. Et j'ai finalement terminé major de ma promotion.

- Eh bien bravo pour ton parcours !

- Merci, fit Sonia en faisant un geste modeste.

Elle commença à manger ses céréales et des pas se firent entendre dans les escaliers. Euan et Harry arrivèrent tous deux les cheveux hirsutes dressés sur leur tête.

- Salut, marmonna Euan.

Harry leur sourit, endormit en les saluant et embrassa Hermione sur la joue.

- Servez-vous, tout est dans l'armoire de droite à côté du frigo, informa Sonia.

A peine furent-ils assis que Terry et Damian les rejoints et bientôt, seuls les Serpentard manquaient à table. Quand Hermione remonta elle découvrit que pourtant, le lit qu'elle partageait avec Pansy était vide. Elle osa alors frapper à la porte des garçons verts et argents. La voix de Pansy répondit.

- Oui ?

Hermione poussa le bois grinçant et elle ne fut pas surprise de voir son amie couchée dans le lit de son ami, lui-même assit à ses cotés, la main passant nerveusement dans ses cheveux qu'il tentait de coiffer. Il était tout à fait honteux qu'une Sang-de Bourbe le voie non seulement en pyjama mais en plus décoiffé !

- Je me demandai où tu étais passée, avoua Hermione en ne portant attention qu'à la brune.

- Tu veux te joindre à nous ? proposa gentiment la Serpentard en se blottissant dans la couette.

A ses côtés, Drago se racla la gorge pour bien faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas d'accord qu'une souillon telle que Granger se mette dans son lit. Il reçut pour cela un coup de coude de la part de sa meilleure amie.

Hermione sourit et se dirigea vers celle qui l'avait invitée. Mais Drago s'était levé et lui attrapait le bras.

- Recule, Granger.

- Drago…, soupira Pansy en s'asseyant.

Les deux ennemis se défièrent du regard. La Gryffondor y mettait toute sa haine et le Serpentard toute sa colère. Comment osait-elle le défier ?

- Drago, ne la blesse pas, demanda Pansy.

Blaise ricana à cette demande.

- Elle n'a pas à être ici. Tu dors avec elle, c'est ton choix. Ne me l'impose pas. Elle n'est pas MON amie.

Hermione se débattit et fit lâcher prise au futur Mangemort qui grogna.

- Je t'ordonne de ne plus me toucher, Malefoy. Ne pose plus jamais tes mains sur moi. Ou tu le regretteras !

- Ce n'est pas toi qui me feras peur, Sang-de-Bourbe, grogna le blond, furieux.

Ils se dévisagèrent encore jusqu'à ce que Blaise intervienne.

- Les gars, si vous agissez comme ça tous les jours, on va finir par s'entretuer. Calmez-vous, faites comme si on était en vacances et ne vous chercher pas les noises.

- J'suis épatée, approuva Pansy en hochant la tête en regardant Blaise. Il a raison. Faites un effort. On est tous à cran, aucun de nous n'a envie d'être coincé ici mais on n'a pas le choix. Essayez de vous entendre… Drago, Hermione est très douée en magie, et elle aime beaucoup le livre de Dick Laurens, tu sais, celui qui est tout corné sur ta table de nuit tellement tu l'as lu.

- En effet…, avoua Hermione en sentant la poigne de son homologue se desserrer.

- Et… Hermione, Drago quand il avait cinq ans avait mis les talons de sa mère et avait décreté que c'était vraiment trop douloureux pour ses pieds, que jamais il n'obligera « son amoureuse à en porter ».

Hermione pouffa de rire alors que le Serpentard prenait une couleur rosée.

- Ça m'apprendra à raconter mes secrets à une Serpentard…

- Surtout quand tu as bu, ajouta malicieusement sa meilleure amie.

Leur complicité ne cessait de surprendre Hermione. Quoi que fasse Pansy, Drago ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Et quand c'était Drago qui se conduisait en monstre, Pansy arrivait à démontrer son humanité. Par ce fait, Pansy lui pardonnait tout.

Drago lâcha complètement le bras de la Gryffondor et porta son regard, encore dur, sur Pansy.

- On va faire un pacte, nous tous ! Allez, allez, on descend ! s'exclama Pansy en se levant d'un bond et en courant vers la porte.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? marmonna Blaise.

Elle soupira et alla chercher Drago pour le tirer par le T-shirt.

Ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine où toutes les discussions s'arrêtèrent lorsque leurs camarades les entendirent descendre.

- Tout le monde est là ? interrogea Parkinson. Chouette ! J'ai un truc génial à vous proposer ! On est ici pour un moment, alors pour que tout se passe au mieux, je propose qu'on fasse un pacte où chacun promet de faire un effort pour supporter les autres. On ne s'aime déjà pas beaucoup alors on risquerait de s'entretuer si on n'essaye pas au moins de se connaitre un peu.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? demanda Terry qui paraissait enchantée, son sourire rayonnant dévorant la moitié de son visage.

- On fait une journée jeux de société en équipe et on s'oblige à faire connaissances avec ceux à qui on n'aurait jamais parlé à Poudlard.

- Pourquoi pas, accepta Harry.

- Je suis un génie, fit remarquer Pansy en s'installant à table près de Terry et en cherchant une boite de céréales non-vide.

Luna lui tendit un sachet pendant que Blaise et Zabini s'asseyaient ensemble un peu plus loin.

- On commence par quoi pour les jeux de société ? demanda Euan, peu friand de jeux pour enfants.

- Un monopoly ? leur proposa Blaine.

- C'est quoi ça, un monopoly ? grogna Blaise en repoussant verre de jus d'orange pas très bon.

- Non ! Un trivial poursuit ! s'exclama Pansy.

- Pansy, on n'en a pas version sorcier, on n'a que version Disney…, s'excusa Sonia.

- Mais c'est encore plus drôle ! répondit Hermione.

- C'est quoi Disney ? bougonna à nouveau Blaise.

- C'est bien, tu vas voir, le rassura Pansy alors qu'elle-même l'ignorait. Alors, Qui connait Disney ?

Des mains se levèrent : celles de Sonia, Blaine, Hermione, Harry et Terry. Euan prit la parole en premier pour dire qu'il voulait bien être avec Terry puisqu'il ne la connaissait pas mais qu'elle devait en savoir beaucoup sur ce sujet, vu l'enfant qu'elle était encore un peu. Terry le prit presque mal, jusqu'à ce que qu'elle aperçoive le sourire d'ange d'Euan.

- Blaise, tu vas avec Sonia ? proposa Pansy.

- D'accord, acquiesça le Serpentard, non mécontent d'être avec quelqu'un qui s'y connaissait.

- Damian et Luna avec Blaine, Hermione …

- Avec toi ! fit précipitamment la brune.

- Non ! Moi je t'aime bien, il te faut quelqu'un que tu n'aimes pas…

- Alors JE prends Zabini !

- Tu prends Malefoy et moi Potter et Emma. Adjugé ! trancha Pansy sans-même que la Gryffondor n'ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit.

- Je te jure, je n'aime pas du tout Zabini ! insista Hermione.

- Oh mais je le sais. Mais tu aimes encore moins Drago Malefoy, susurra Pansy en véritable Serpentard qu'elle était.

Après avoir débarrassé la table de la salle à manger, ils s'installèrent tous autour du jeu qui semblait plus que menaçant aux yeux de Damian, Drago et Blaise. Tous les trois le regardaient en refusant de s'asseoir et de jouer. Emma, elle-même, ne semblait pas rassurée.

- Potter, je compte sur toi pour nous faire gagner ! exigea Pansy.

Hermione expliqua les règles du jeu qui furent vite acquises, puisque, tout de même c'était un véritable jeu d'enfant. Elle semblait plus qu'énervée de devoir être avec Malefoy et encore plus parce qu'ils n'étaient que deux et que les autres étaient trois. Les équipes furent rebaptisée par les initiales des joueurs, ainsi, A.A. (Terry Abbot – Euan Abercrombie) commençait suivi de P.P.F. (Potter – Parkinson – Emma Fyser) puis de Z.B. (Zabini et Sonia Bones). Après ceux-ci venaient G.M. (Granger – Malefoy) et C.L.U (Andrea Cleveland, Lovegood et Damian Unamore). Les questions étaient lues par l'équipe en face de celle qui jouait.

- Alors, A.A., commença Sonia, comment s'appelle le dragon dans Mulan ? Proposition A : Babette, B : Mushu…

- MUSHU ! coupa Terry en hurlant.

- Exact !

Ils remportèrent le point et ce fut au tour de P.P.F. de jouer.

- Dans quel hémisphère se déroule l'aventure de Nemo dans le Monde de Nemo ? lut Hermione.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry sous les yeux plein d'espoir de Pansy.

- Quoi ? Mais à quoi tu me sers alors ?

- Je n'ai jamais vu ce dessin animé, répondit-il.

- Mais enfin ! C'est quoi ce dessin ?

- L'histoire d'un poisson qui cherche son fils qui s'est fait attraper par un plongeur expliqua Sonia.

- Vous avez des goûts douteux chez les moldus… Au hasard, je vais dire hémisphère Sud…

- Et tu gagnes le point ! fit Hermione.

Pansy fut ravie et frappa Harry sur le bras puisque celui-ci disait qu'elle avait eu la chance du débutant.

- Alors, Z.B, fit Luna, que recherchaient les colons britanniques quand ils ont rencontrés Pocahontas ?

- Qui est Poca…

- Oh, Blaise, ça devient redondant! S'exclama Pansy.

- La route des épices ? proposa Hermione en oubliant que ce n'était pas son tour.

- Non ! De l'or ! rectifia Sonia.

- Oui! C'est gagné! Applaudit Luna.

Terry s'empara d'une carte au hasard et lu à Hermione et Drago :

- Quel personnage fait son apparition dans « Une petite poule avisée » (« Silly Symphonies ») ?

- Merlin, c'est quoi cette question ? Granger, comme tu sais tout, réponds.

- Je n'ai jamais vu ce film, désolée…

- Mais tu as bien dû lire le livre, ricana Drago.

- Figure toi que j'ai passé l'âge de lire des livres pour enfants, moi, soupira Hermione.

- A la bonne heure. Au hasard, Pocahontas dont on parlait avant, répondit Drago.

- Pas du tout ! rit Terry. C'est Donald !

- Oh, c'est qui l…, commença Blaise avant de se faire assaillir par des morceaux de papiers que Pansy venait de déchirer. Mais à quoi sert ce jeu si vous ne nous apprenez rien ?

- Si vous voulez apprendre des choses sur Disney, j'ai de quoi vous cultiver ! leur apprit Sonia.

Elle partit en leur disant de la suivre dans le salon. Elle ouvrit une armoire à côté de la cheminée, remplie entièrement de cassettes vidéos et de DVD Disney. Terry poussa une exclamation admiratrice comme si on l'avait emmenée au parc Disneyland quand elle était gamine.

- Ah, c'est elle Pocahontas ? demanda Zabini en voyant la couverture d'une cassette.

- Exactement ! Oh, Sonia, on peut les regarder maintenant ? supplia Terry.

Hermione sourit devant tant d'innocence. Elle était vraiment attendrissante cette Terry avec son grand sourire émerveillé et ses grosses lunettes épaisses.

Ils avaient fini par se faire une soirée « Culture Disney » et avaient regardés –au grand damne de Drago- trois dessins animés pour enfants. Ils avaient eu droit au Roi Lion I, à Pocahontas et à Mulan. Hermione, qui connaissait toutes les répliques de ce dernier, se fit une joie de les citer avec Terry en même temps que les personnages, ce qui agaçait grandement Malefoy. Zabini par contre se prenait au jeu et se dandinait lors des chansons entraînantes.

- Les gars, j'ai faim, déclara Pansy en sentant son ventre se tordre à la fin de Mulan. Vous allez commencer à faire à manger ?

- Oh, non, commença Euan.

- Si, aujourd'hui c'est vous !

- Mais on ne peut pas en regarder un dernier avant de cuisiner ?

- Vous ne cuisinez pas tous ensemble ? demanda Blaine avant que Sonia ne le fasse.

- Non, les filles cuisinent un jour sur deux, expliqua Terry. Et aujourd'hui ce sont les mecs !

Les garçons se levèrent en râlant et se déplacèrent jusqu'à la cuisine où ils se répartirent les tâches, aidés par Blaine pour préparer de la soupe. Euan et Drago épluchaient les pommes de terre, Blaise et Damian coupaient les porreaux et les céleris et Harry pleurait en éminçant des oignons.

- Blaine, est-ce qu'on aurait des nouvelles de nos amis, bientôt ? demanda Harry.

- Je l'ignore, Harry. Je ne sais pas quand la situation avancera…

- Et vous savez qui a fait entrer les Mangemorts ? interrogea Euan.

- On a toujours aucune piste.

- Je suis certain que c'est Rogue, marmonna Harry entre ses dents.

- Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas, Harry, contredit Blaine en mettant une casserole d'eau à chauffer, aussi grande qu'un chaudron.

- On mange quoi ce soir ? demanda Terry en entrant dans la cuisine coupant court au silence de plomb qui était tombé.

- De la soupe du potager, ironisa Blaise.

- C'est vrai ? On a un potager ?

- Non, que de la neige, soupira Drago.

Après avoir dîné, Blaise qui avait fait croire à Terry qu'il y avait bien un potager, l'emmena dehors dans la neige pour lui prouver, soi-disant, ses dires. En fait il voulait juste profiter de son innocence pour l'envoyer valdinguer dans la neige en rigolant. Euan vint à la rescousse de son amie et attaqua Zabini avec des boules de neiges, bientôt suivi par Harry et Pansy qui avaient accourut. Seul Drago était resté dans le chalet alors que tous les autres s'amusaient dans la poudreuse. Mais c'était sans compter sur la détermination de Pansy qui sut le faire sortir et prendre part à la bataille qui faisait rage dans la nuit à la lueur du spot de jardin.

* * *

><p>Sous le soleil des Îles Canaries, l'ambiance était aussi détendue. Sauf pour Daphnée Greengrass qui faisant la tête inexorablement. Elle participait aux repas avec les autres uniquement parce que Marguerite l'y obligeait. Ginny et Morgan s'étaient rapprochées d'Astoria et Naomi et elles bronzaient à présent toutes ensemble, vers seize heures après s'être baignée pendant une petite heure. Ron avait un peu du mal à s'entendre avec Josh qui était fort imbu de lui-même mais il appréciait sa compagnie plus que celle des moustiques. Il était entrain de muer tant sa peau pelait partout. Il ne sortait plus que lorsque le soleil se couchait et passait son temps à lire des magazines sur le Quidditch.<p>

Un soir, quelques jours plus tard, à part Sonia et Blaine, et Damian et Emma qui étaient monté profiter d'un moment seul à deux dans la chambre des garçons, ils s'étaient tous endormit devant une cassette de La Petite Sirène qui avait suivi Shrek et Raiponce. Le générique tournait à vide, un écran noir allait bientôt suivre. Blaise était sur un coude dans le fauteuil du coin avec une couverture en poils beiges qu'il partageait avec Terry endormie à moitié sur lui, à moitié sur l'accoudoir. Drago était assis par terre sur des coussins mit en matelas et Pansy dormait au creux de ses bras, entre ses jambes repliées. Elle avait certainement raté beaucoup du dernier dessin animé puisque son visage était tourné vers le ventre plat du Serpentard et son bras droit enlaçait sa taille. Euan avait allongé ses jambes sur une chaise et penchait légèrement sur le côté, la bouche entrouverte. Quand à Luna, elle dormait en tailleur dans un petit fauteuil près de la cheminée. Harry tenait Hermione dans ses bras dans le grand fauteuil près de la fenêtre, la jeune fille couverte entièrement par une épaisse couverture polaire grise.

Hermione commença à papillonner des yeux et bailla. Elle se tourna vers Harry et sourit en ouvrant les yeux. Elle se dégagea lentement de sa prise et se leva. Elle alla dans la cuisine pour se servir un verre d'eau et s'assit sur la table, baignée par la lumière de la lune pénétrant par les fenêtres. Elle vit une silhouette se déplacer jusqu'à la cuisine à son tour.

- Granger, la salua Drago, ses cheveux brillants autant que le verre d'Hermione à la lumière lunaire.

- Malefoy.

Hermione était étonnée de n'entendre aucune insulte suite à son nom. C'était un salut cordial. Ils se regardaient tous deux, muet. Finalement, Drago alla se servir un verre d'eau lui aussi pour mettre fin à cet échange étrange. Il se rendait compte que la côtoyer autant cette année était bizarre. Elle qui, d'habitude baissait les yeux suite à ses insultes, commençait à lui répondre vivement. Bien sûr, malgré ses tenues moins strictes, elle n'était toujours pas assez belle que pour qu'il s'intéresse à elle. Elle avait bien besoin de cette crème qui empêchait ses cheveux de partir en tous sens et sans son bronzage, elle avait à présent ses yeux cernés de mauve, signe de sa fatigue et de son stress. Elle portait comme pyjama un pantalon en coton blanc ligné bordeaux et un T-shirt à longue manche blanc décoré d'une étoile brodée rouge et grise. Rien de très affriolant. Il fallait beaucoup plus de la part de cette fille pour attirer un Malefoy. Peut-être nue après des mois et des mois d'abstinence, il daignerait poser ses yeux sur elle. En attendant, elle n'était rien, pas même une proie probable. Elle éveillait même parfois du dégout chez lui. Enfin, depuis quelques jours, il devait s'avouer avoir passé du bon temps avec elle. Enfin, avec tous les autres. Ça lui aurait écorché les lèvres de le dire tout haut, mais il s'était amusé à jouer à des jeux de société bizarres, à regarder des films pour enfants moldus et à se promener dans la neige.

- Tu crois que tu tiendras parole pour cette histoire de pacte ?

- Aucune chance. Je suis l'ami de Pansy, je ne lui obéis pas.

- Elle risque d'être fâchée.

- Pas contre moi. Elle m'aime trop que pour me faire la tête. Au pire elle ne me parlera pas pendant une journée. J'y survivrai.

- Tu penses qu'elle pourra tout te pardonner ?

- A quoi penses-tu en posant cette question ?

- Si tu me tues, crois-tu qu'elle te le pardonnerait ?

Malefoy la fixa et s'approcha, déclenchant un frisson de frayeur chez son homologue.

- Pourquoi te tuerais-je ?

- La guerre, répondit simplement Hermione en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Pansy est dans mon camp. Elle me comprendra, quoi que je fasse.

- Tu pourrais tuer un être humain sans ciller, Malefoy ?

- Je pourrais te tuer là, maintenant de mes propres mains, ensuite je m'occuperai de Potter qui dort tranquillement et l'assommerai mortellement sans même qu'il n'ouvre un œil.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour l'insulter mais il s'approcha encore plus, jusqu'à ne plus être qu'à moins de dix centimètres de son visage. Cela suffit à faire oublier ses insultes à Hermione. Elle repensa tout à coup à la peau de Silvano contre la sienne pendant ses vacances, à ses baisers et ses mains la caressant à des endroits encore explorés par personne et frissonna à nouveau mais plus par crainte cette fois. Elle laissa même échapper un gémissement contre son gré et le regretta aussitôt.

- Oh, Granger, tu sembles affamée, souffla Malefoy.

- Tais-toi…

- C'était donc vrai, tu sais ce que c'est que de sentir quelqu'un ne faire plus qu'un avec toi…, susurra-t-il.

Loin de la choquer, cette phrase raviva des souvenirs de sensations qu'elle avait tenté d'oublier. Elle avala difficilement.

- C'était si bon que ça ? se moqua-t-il doucement.

- Arrêtes, Malefoy…

Elle avait fermé les yeux pour tenter de penser à autre chose mais ses pensées étaient décidément incontrôlables. Elle commença à s'éloigner, baissant doucement son dos pour échapper au souffle chaud de Drago qui caressait son cou et sa joue. Mais il s'immisça entre ses jambes écartées et la tira vers lui par les fesses.

- Malefoy, t'es en manques ou quoi ? grogna Hermione en le poussant sans même qu'il ne recule d'un centimètre

- Et toi ? ça te manque ? Cette sensation de plénitude ? Cette impression d'être hors du temps ? chuchota-il en passant ses mains sur la table.

Imperceptiblement, ses ongles se crispèrent sur le bois. Le parfum féminin et la chaleur qu'elle dégageait ajouté au fait qu'elle semblait dans un état second alors qu'il ne faisait que lui parler rendit Drago presque fou. Il sentait son cœur battre aussi vite que le sien et ses joues devaient être aussi rouges que celle de la Gryffondor. Elle sentait le jeans du Serpent contre son intimité qui commençait à devenir presque douloureuse tant elle lui envoyait des vagues de chaleur. Elle n'oserait jamais l'avouer mais elle avait envie de faire l'amour, là, maintenant. Elle en avait presque besoin.

Elle posa ses mains derrière elle pour prendre appui et se dégager plus facilement mais il posa ses mains chaudes et sèches sur les siennes et elle ne pu résister à entrelacer ses doigts aux siens. La chaleur se répandit dans tout le corps de la jeune fille tandis qu'il se penchait dans son cou pour respirer son parfum sans la toucher.

- Malefoy, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? interrogea-t-il.

- Cesse de réfléchir pour une fois, Granger…

- Lâche-moi, je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec un Serpent tel que toi… Tu me dégoutes.

- Ce n'est pas ce que ton corps me demande, susurra-t-il.

Drago se redressa et s'en alla, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

Hermione reprit ses esprits, seule dans la cuisine, vida son verre d'eau d'une seule traite et posa sa main sur son cœur qui battait la chamade.

Elle avait eu envie de coucher avec Drago Malefoy…


	10. Il n'y a que des Mol des chats ici

**Chapitre X : Il n'y a que des Mol…des chats ici.**

Je t'ai vu d'un œil solitaire

Le pied dans l'arène pour te plaire

Et briller aux regards que j'ignorais

Le tien comptait plus que les autres

Même si tu ne t'en rendais pas compte

Et j'aurais tout fait pour connaître tes fins

Golden Baby, c'en est assez

De courir te faire désirer

Dans ces lumières qui donnent vie à nos nuits

_Cœur de Pirate_

* * *

><p><strong>D<strong>ans la salle de bain décorée de façon champêtre avec des fleurs séchées dans des paniers servant de pot pourris, Hermione et Pansy se pomponnait. Aujourd'hui la neige était assez tassée que pour utiliser la voiture de Blaine. Ils allaient donc faire les courses. Blaine serait accompagné par Hermione, Pansy, Blaise et Drago. Bien sur, c'est Pansy qui avait insisté pour qu'Hermione se rajoute, sinon elle n'y tenait pas vraiment.

- Pansy, je peux te parler de quelque chose de gênant ? demanda timidement Hermione.

- Non, je ne porte pas la Marque des Ténèbres, si c'est ça que tu veux savoir.

- Non, ça je le sais. Je voulais juste savoir si parfois tu ressentais le… besoin de… coucher avec un garçon ?

- Bien sûr, c'est pour ça que j'ai couché avec Zabini cet été, crois moi, je n'avais aucun sentiment. Juste besoin de me sentir en phase avec quelqu'un le temps de quelques minutes.

- Et en général, tu tiens combien de temps sans rien faire ?

- Oh, je vois, fit Pansy en posant sa brosse à cheveux sur le lavabo, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Tu en a envie ?

- Je ne sais pas, à vrai dire, je ne sais pas ce qu'on ressent quand on en a envie. Ma première fois j'avais tellement peur de paraître idiote que je ne me suis pas posé cette question…

- Eh bien, je pense que c'est surtout dans la tête que ça se passe pour nous les filles… Parce qu'au final, c'est pas l'acte qui compte mais la sensation d'être désirée qui nous manque.

- Et tu fais l'amour sans sentiment ?

- Chérie, on n'appelle pas ça faire l'amour… On appelle ça, se délecter du moment présent. Donc, pas besoin de sentiment.

Elle laissait Hermione septique, tentant tant bien que mal de se coiffer mais son baume contre les frisotis était presque vide.

- La magie me manque, soupira-t-elle en voyant Pansy se mettre le pinceau du mascara moldu dans l'œil.

* * *

><p>- La civilisation… Hermione respira à plein poumons l'odeur du gaz des voitures sur le parking du supermarché. Ici les gens parlaient français, elle ne comprenait pas grand-chose. Mais au moins, il y avait des gens…<p>

- Donc, je prends un caddie, Blaise aussi, récapitula Blaine en avançait vers l'abri à charriot.

- Nous on prend les extra que nous on demandé les autres, ajouta Pansy en montrant sa liste.

- Et on se rejoint devant les caisses dans une demi-heure, termina Blaine. Bonne course !

Ils entrèrent dans le magasin tout heureux. Sauf Drago.

- Il n'y a que des Mol…, commença Drago, que des chats, ici.

Ils avaient convenu de changer les mots magiques en mots ordinaires pour éviter d'éveiller les soupçons.

- Cesse de faire l'enfant, Drago et concentre-toi sur la mission : trouver le rayon biscuits et chocolat, lui rappela Pansy.

- Et en plus, ils n'ont sûrement pas de choco-grenouilles, rouspéta Drago à nouveau.

Quand ils trouvèrent enfin le rayon espéré, Pansy poussa un cri de joie et Blaise se ferma totalement du monde pour aller faire son choix.

- Je suppose que toi, Granger tu ne vas rien acheter. Tu ne voudrais pas devenir encore plus grosse que tu ne l'est déjà…

- Figure-toi, Malefoy que j'ai bien envie de chocolat, susurra-t-elle en le regardant avec gourmandise.

Malefoy arqua un sourcil et la regarda s'éloigner. Depuis quand Granger minaudait ? Elle devait certainement cacher un truc pas net, vraiment pas net…

A la caisse, Blaine avait essayé de vérifier tous ce que les jeunes avaient achetés mais avait vite abandonné. Il se demandait s'il nourrissait des jeunes étudiants ou des bêtes affamées. Des tablettes de chocolats par dizaines cachaient des pâtisseries toutes plus grasses les unes que les autres, des sodas trop sucrés remplaçaient les jus d'oranges et des paquets de biscuits bariolés auraient du mal à rentrer dans la voiture. Il soupira et tourna la tête pour voir Drago vouloir ouvrir un paquet de chips alors que Hermione le lui reprenait des mains en l'engueulant.

- On ne l'a pas encore payé, Malefoy ! Tu dois savoir que ça ne se fait pas !

- Mais si j'ai faim, j'ai bien le droit de me nourrir, non ?

- Mais attends une minute, le temps que la caissière le passe de l'autre côté !

- Une minute, pas une de plus !

Il fixa la caissière d'un air menaçant et celle-ci alla deux fois plus vite pour scanner les achats. Lorsque le paquet adulé fut scanné, il alla le chercher et commença à en manger sans même en proposer. Pansy rit doucement en entendant Hermione lui faire la remarque.

- C'est mon paquet, c'est moi qui l'ai choisi. Un Malefoy ne partage pas, répondit-il d'un ton glacial.

- Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas ? soupira Hermione en entassant les courses dans les sacs.

- Hermione, il a toujours été comme ça, la rassura Pansy en mettant les sacs dans le caddie.

- Pourquoi toi tu n'es pas comme ça ?

- Parce que je suis quelqu'un de contradictoire. Mes parents m'ont fait subir un enseignement comme celui de Drago mais moi je suis une rebelle. Et puis, les coups que je recevais quand je désobéissais étaient moins forts que ceux que Drago subit…, chuchota Pansy.

- Je me doute bien qu'il doit recevoir des coups brutaux de la part de son père…

- En effet. Mais ceci reste entre nous. Il me tuerait s'il savait que je t'avais parlé de sa vie.

- Je serai une tombe.

Ils partirent à la voiture déposer les achats dans le coffre et reprirent le chemin vers le chalet. Malefoy énervait Hermione à force de manger des chips. Ça faisait un bruit épouvantable.

- Je t'en supplie, Blaine met de la musique qui puisse couvrir le bruit que fait ce porc !

- Je ne te permets pas, Granger ! rugit Malefoy mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, sa voix fut couverte par une chanson de One Direction.

- Merci, Blaine, du fond du cœur ! cria Hermione en tapotant l'épaule de Blaine.

Pansy et Blaine était hilare devant la comédie de la jeune née moldue.

Tranquille, Hermione se mit à contempler le paysage. Le soleil faisait briller la neige aux alentours, les hauts sapins couvraient les collines et les montagnes, projetant de grandes ombres sublimes sur les paillettes auxquelles ressemblaient la neige.

- Blaine, tu pourrais me déposer un peu avant le chalet ? J'aimerai marcher un peu…, demanda Hermione.

- Bien sûr. Tu es certaine que tu n'auras pas froid ?

- Je survivrai, répondit-elle en réajustant son écharpe et en fermant son long manteau vert émeraude jusqu'en haut.

- J'espère que non, grogna Drago, ce qui lui valut un coup par-dessus le siège par Pansy.

Arrivé en bas de la colline qui menait à l'allée du chalet que Blaine et Harry avaient déblayée, Blaine déposa Hermione. Elle avait enroulé l'écharpe de Pansy en plus et respira un grand bol d'air. Elle sourit tristement en se demandant si Ron et Ginny pouvaient faire pareil là où ils étaient. Elle avait tellement envie de les voir, de raconter à Ginny qu'elle avait eu envie de Malefoy la veille… Heureusement, Harry était là, avec elle. Elle avait d'ailleurs soudain très envie de le serrer dans ses bras pour pleurer. Respirant un grand coup, elle se mit à grimper l'allée enneigée à grande enjambée. Elle fut rassurée en voyant le chalet se dessiner à l'horizon et souffla, ses joues rougies par le froid et la course qu'elle venait de faire. Elle réajusta l'écharpe verte et noire de Blaise et ne vit pas la plaque de verglas qui recouvrait la pierre bleue de l'entrée du jardin. Elle sentit son pied gauche s'éloigner d'elle, sa hanche droite percuter le muret et son genou gauche se tordre de façon improbable déclenchant une douleur lascinante dans l'entièreté de sa jambe. Elle gémit de douleur en essayant de se relever mais se tordit le poignet en se cognant violement le coude contre la charnière de la barrière. Elle cria d'énervement et de douleur en réitérant son essai mais écopa d'une nouvelle chute, ses cotes frappèrent durement contre le muret et cette fois sous la douleur, elle ne sut respirer. Elle se laissa tomber mollement au sol et attendit, presque inconsciemment que quelqu'un se rende compte qu'elle n'était pas encore revenue…

La table était dressée par Euan et Harry quand Pansy entra dans la cuisine.

- Vous êtes déjà revenu ?

- Oui, ça fait une quarantaine de minutes…

- Et Hermione n'est pas avec vous ?

- Elle a voulu revenir à pied mais elle devrait déjà être là…, s'inquiéta Pansy en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre.

- Elle se promène peut-être dans le jardin, intervint Euan en posant la dernière assiette.

- Je vais aller voir si elle va bien, s'exclama Pansy en allant chercher ses bottes et les enfiler avant de sortir dans la neige.

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie du jardin et aperçu Hermione étalée sur le sol neigeux.

- Hermione !

- Je me suis fait mal, Pansy…, grogna la blessée.

- Je vais chercher Blaine !

Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione respirait difficilement et avait ses yeux fermés, paupières serrées, les lèvres bleutées.

- Hermione, tu saurais marcher si on t'aide à te relever ? demanda Blaine en l'observant pour trouver un point d'appui.

- On peut essayer…

Harry accourut par la baie vitrée de la cuisine, en chaussettes dans la neige. Blaine voulut relever son amie en la tenant par les épaules mais Alors qu'il tira pour la soulever elle émit un long cri de souffrance.

- J'ai mal à mon genou, à mes côtes, à mon coude…

- Il faut appeler une ambulance ! décida Pansy.

- Alors tu t'appelleras Emilie Defonvent, Hermione. Je m'appelle Daniel Defonvent et je suis ton frère, signala Blaine en composant l'appel d'urgence sur son portable.

Hermione laissa échapper un rire nerveux.

- Personne ne croira que tu es mon frère, je suis trop blanche…

Le brun plus âgé soupira, un sourcil arqué pendant que Pansy posait une couverture en poil sur la jeune en puzzle. Quand Blaine raccrocha il demanda à Pansy d'aller demander les fausses cartes d'identités à Sonia. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'ambulance débarquait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait cette empotée ? demanda Drago en arrivant nonchalamment tandis qu'Hermione était montée dans l'ambulance sur un brancard, Blaine grimpant à la suite des médecins.

- Drago, c'est sérieux ! Hermione s'est blessée !

- Elle s'en remettra vite.

Pansy l'emmena plus loin, rageusement.

- Elle va être soignée de manière moldue, Drago, ça prendra donc du temps !

- Pansy, je rêve où tu as les larmes aux yeux ? s'étonna Drago.

- Mais oui, espèce de connard ! C'est devenu mon amie, malgré ce que tu penses, elle en vaut la peine et j'en ai marre de voir ton regard dédaigneux se poser sur notre amitié ! Je m'inquiète pour elle et je me passerai de ton autorisation pour pleurer si on m'apporte de mauvaises nouvelles !

Le blond à la peau diaphane restait pantelant devant la crise de sa meilleure amie. On aurait dit qu'elle défendait son propre gosse, quoique, Pansy Parkinson n'avait que peu d'instinct maternel…

- Ouh, tu es furieuse contre moi où je me trompe ?

- Non, tu ne te trompes pas ! Et maintenant, j'attendrai un peu de sollicitude de ta part envers les autres, dans quelques mois et peut-être même quelques semaines, Drago, on devra choisir un camp et si jamais tu veux survivre, je te conseille de devenir plus respectueux de ceux qui sauveront certainement le monde magique !

- Calme-toi, la colère déforme tes traits, Pansy, osa tempérer Drago.

- Ne m'adresse plus la parole, Drago, finit par trancher Pansy, son exaspération touchant son apogée.

Elle partit pour rentrer dans la maison, lui se tourna vers l'ambulance qui s'en allait et croisa le regard déçu de Blaise.

- Quoi ? cria-t-il à son ami avant de tourner les talons et s'en aller vers la maison.

Hermione subit toute sorte d'examen pour lesquels elle n'avait plus l'habitude depuis qu'elle se savait sorcière. Elle n'était pas non plus habituée à ce qu'on l'appelle Emilie…

- Emilie, tournez-vous sur le côté, s'il vous plait, intima une infirmière alors que la dite « Emilie » était allongée sur la table en métal pour les radios des os. Son poignet et son genoux avaient triplés de volume, elle respirait toujours aussi difficilement et on refusait de lui donner des antidouleurs.

Elle s'était déjà évanouie une fois dans l'ambulance sous la douleur, mais bien sûr, son cas n'était pas assez urgent que pour qu'on la fasse passer rapidement. Deux infirmiers la déplacèrent à nouveau sur le lit où on l'avait mise pour l'emmener jusqu'à la salle des radios et ils ramenèrent dans le couloir où attendait Blaine/Daniel.

- Tu vas un peu mieux ?

- Je n'aime pas me plaindre mais c'est de pire en pire ! Ils ont de la chance que je sois invalide sinon je leur aurais lancé un bon sortilège de Crache Limaces, grogna la jeune sorcière. Depuis combien de temps sommes-nous ici ?

- Environ deux heures, peut-être deux heures et demies…

- J'ai faim… Enfin, j'ai surtout la nausée, tellement j'ai faim et surtout mal. Je vais en tuer, un B…Daniel.

- Courage, sourit Blaine. Je suis sure qu'ils auront bientôt terminé…

- Mademoiselle Defonvent ? appela un médecin.

- C'est moi, soupira Hermione.

- Je dois vous emmener. Monsieur, vous êtes ?

- Son frère.

- Très bien, vous pouvez nous suivre.

Le médecin tira le lit vers une salle plus petite, très blanche et vraiment pas accueillante.

- Votre fémur et votre ménisque ne sont plus bien agencé avec vos tibia et péroné. Je vais donc devoir le remettre rapidement.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Hermione. A froid? Sans m'endormir? Oui, vous avez subi une torsion du genou avec déplacement des os, il est luxé. Il faut le remettre vite en place avant de l'immobiliser, sinon vous risquez d'avoir des séquelles sur votre appareil moteur, expliqua le médecin avec un air las.

- C'est douloureux ?

- Pas plus que lorsqu'il s'est tordu tout à l'heure.

- Par Merlin, jura Hermione.

Le médecin la regarda d'un drôle d'air. Elle rougit.

- Chacun sa religion, monsieur, persiffla-t-elle, faussement hautaine.

Il prit sa jambe délicatement et observa le genou.

- Détendez-vous, pensez à un endroit calme où vous vous sentez bien…

Et sans lui laisser le temps de choisir une vue du lac de Poudlard, il tendit la jambe en tournant le genou pour le remettre, arrachant un cri terrible de la part d'Hermione.

- Je vais vous donner un antidouleur, mademoiselle. Vous n'êtes pas allergique au paracétamol ?

- Je ne pense pas, grogna Hermione, les dents serrée, les larmes aux yeux.

- Vous souffrez aussi d'une grosse entorse au poignet et de fêlures à deux côtes. Vous avez bien sur des ecchymoses sur la hanche, le coude, lut le médecin sur une feuille qu'il avait pris à l'entrée de la chambre. Nous allons vous poser une atèle au genou pour quatre semaines minimum ainsi qu'un plâtre au poignet pour au moins trois semaines. Vous ne pourrez donc pas vous déplacer en béquilles, de toute manière, à cause de vos lésions aux côtes, c'était une idée à abandonner, mademoiselle, ajouta-t-il en la voyant ouvrir la bouche pour protester.

- Comment vais-je pouvoir bouger, alors ?

- Vous ne bougerez pas pendant au moins trois semaines. Et pour ce qui est de la toilette, j'espère que vous disposez d'une assez grande douche pour pouvoir y mettre une chaise. Et bien sûr, j'espère que votre chambre est proche de la toilette.

- C'est un cauchemar.

- Allons, mademoiselle, certaines personnes sont invalides à vie, vous ne serez simplement pas très mobile pendant trois semaines. Quand votre poignet ira mieux, vous pourrez utiliser des béquilles.

- Je sens que ça va être épique…

- Henri, notre interne va vous poser votre plâtre. Je vais vous faire parvenir l'atèle pour votre jambe.

Il sortit un mètre pour mesurer la longueur de la jambe de la jeune fille et sortit après avoir salué Henri.

Hermione et Blaine rentrèrent en voiture avec Sonia qui était venue les chercher.

- Tu t'en sors bien, voulu la réconforter Sonia en voyant Hermione arriver en chaise roulante, la jambe tendue dans l'atèle, un bras plâtré en écharpe, un sac remplit de médicaments et de pommades sur les cuisses.

Le regard noir d'Hermione fut rapide mais coupa son envie de rire.

- Tu vas t'amuser pour ta douche, ajouta-t-elle quand même.

Quand ils arrivèrent au chalet, les jeunes avaient déjà mangé, certains jouaient aux cartes dans la cuisine, d'autres regardaient un DVD mais quand Hermione passa la porte, portée par Blaine qui faisait presque du Tetris pour la passer, elle et sa jambe tendu sans la cogner dans un meuble ou faire tomber un vase, ils se ruèrent (presque) tous pour savoir comment elle se portait.

- Ça va, les gars, la prochaine fois je mettrais des bottes à crampons… Blaise, voici ton écharpe, auteur de cette tentative de meurtre.

Blaise sourit, ravit d'avoir été la cause de son malheur. Pansy lui cria dessus et lui explosa le visage en lui écrasant l'écharpe dessus, chose contre laquelle il n'imaginait pas devoir se défendre un jour.

- Bon, Hermione, je vais te monter dans ta chambre.

- Eh Pansy, cette nuit, pas de coup, sinon je te défonce, grogna Hermione, à moitié endormie. A coup de montons…

- Ce sont les médicaments, expliqua Blaine devant le regard choqué de Pansy.

- Les moldus sont bizarres, répondit la Serpentard.

- Par contre, pour les douches, il faudra l'aider, expliqua Blaine.

- Ne comptez pas sur moi, répondit Drago du tac au tac.

- On n'en avait pas l'intention, siffla Blaine avant de monter les escaliers avec Hermione dans ses bras.

- Je m'en occuperai, proposa Luna.

- Merci, Luna, répondit Sonia en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Harry aurait bien voulu se proposer pour aider Hermione mais il était conscient que ça aurait été déplacé. Et puis déjà avec toutes les allusions de Blaise et Drago sur leur soit disant relation charnelles, il n'aurait pas imposé à Hermione de nouvelles critiques des Serpentard. Il laissa son regard glisser sur Pansy qui foudroyait son meilleur ami de son regard vert-de-gris avant de s'en éloigner et de s'assoir dans le divan moelleux, le visage renfrogné.

Elle était en bas de pyjama gris foncé avec un large T-shirt de la même couleur et d'un grand foulard kaki et émeraude brodé d'argent. Elle entreprit de se vernir les ongles des mains pour se changer les idées alors que Blaine redescendait les escaliers. Harry ne lâchait pas la brune des yeux. Elle était si séduisante cette année plus que les autres… Peut-être parce qu'elle n'était pas à l'intérieur, celle qu'il avait cru. Ce n'était pas une gamine écervelée, soumise à Malefoy ni méchante. Elle était simplement hyper protectrice, certainement amoureuse de Malefoy et méfiante. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, l'interrogeant du regard. Il rougit et se tourna pour partir vers la cuisine. Par Merlin, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se conduise comme un bleu ? Il n'était pourtant pas novice en amour…Juste timide et lucide. Jamais cette fille, bras droit de Malefoy et certainement bientôt Mangemort, si pas déjà, ne serait séduite par un idiot ébouriffé à la dégaine maladroite. Quand elle lui parlait c'était en sarcasmes, en grognements, ou en moqueries. Elle avait tellement l'air sûre d'elle, presqu'intouchable. Elle était toujours très droite, pleine de classe, même en pyjama, elle inspirait le respect.

Il monta les escaliers pour aller se coucher et tomba sur Damian et Emma entrain de s'embrasser passionnément dans le lit du garçon. Il était dégouté en s'apercevant que la dernière fille qu'il avait embrassé c'était Ginny et il y avait plus de six mois déjà. Mais vraiment, qu'est-ce qui clochait avec lui ? Il commença à redescendre les escaliers et bouscula Pansy qui elle les montait.

- Excuse-moi, murmura Harry.

- Ce n'est pas grave… Tu as changé d'avis ?

- Sur quoi ?

- Tu n'étais pas monté te coucher ?

- En fait… Damian et Emma sont…

- Oh, c'est charmant… Et tu les as vu ? demanda malicieusement Pansy.

- Eh bien… Ils ne faisaient pas grand-chose, tu sais…

- Tu veux dire qu'ils étaient encore habillés ?

- Exact, confirma Harry, rouge pivoine.

- Tu veux leur faire une farce? proposa Pansy.

- Pourquoi pas ? Tu penses à quoi ?

- Suis-moi, rigola Pansy en le prenant par la main et en l'entraînant vers la chambre des amoureux.

Elle ouvrit la porte à la volée, alluma la lumière, se planta au milieu de la pièce et se mit à hurler, comme si elle était choquée. Harry explosa de rire sur le pas de la porte en voyant Damian tomber du lit et Emma se cacher sous la couette car entretemps elle avait fait tomber le haut.

- Vous auriez pu fermer la porte ! sanglota presque Pansy. Je suis désolée de… Oh…

En toute bonne comédienne, elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche et se précipita hors de la chambre en bousculant Harry. Elle l'attira ensuite vers sa propre chambre qu'elle verrouilla et ils purent éclater de rire tous les deux. Ils se tournèrent vers le lit où dormait Hermione. Malgré le bruit qu'ils avaient fait, elle ne s'était pas réveillée, assommée par les médicaments.

- Ah ! J'en avais besoin !

- Tu es une très bonne comédienne, Pansy, la félicita le jeune homme.

- Merci, je le sais, plaisanta Pansy en remettant ses cheveux en vraie diva.

Il sourit, heureux de rire avec elle. Elle avait vraiment une belle personnalité mais qu'elle s'évertuait à cacher. La jeune fille retira son foulard pour le jeter sur la chaise, toutes ses émotions lui avaient donné chaud. Elle continuait de rire en se remémorant la tête surprise de Damian au sol et s'appuya contre le mur. Puis elle surprit le regard d'Harry sur elle et son rire s'estompa.

- Tu me regardes étrangement depuis un moment Potter…

- Mais non, pas du tout.

- Ne le nies pas, déjà le fait que tu me regardes c'est inhabituel. Mais ce qu'il y a dans tes yeux lorsque tu le fais c'est… bizarre…, chuchota-elle.

Elle se laissa glisser contre le mur, il fit de même.

- Je suis désolé que ça te rende mal à l'aise, fini par soupirer Harry.

- En fait… J'aime bien ça. Je pense qu'aucun garçon ne m'a jamais regardé comme ça. Et c'est plaisant.

- Oh, si, je me souviens parfaitement qu'un garçon t'a regardé comme ça ! se moqua Harry. Le gars qui te suivait la fois où Ron et moins rentrions de l'entrainement de Quidditch.

- Ce mec est un idiot fini… Cette nuit-là j'avais juste besoin de me laisser aller… Et a cru qu'il allait pouvoir me demander en mariage cet abruti.

- C'est charmant, ironisa Harry en regardant les dessins que faisait la lampe du la table de nuit de Pansy.

- Tu me trouves idiote, Potter ?

- Pas du tout, pourquoi ?

- La plupart des gens me trouvent idiotes. Parce que je suis l'ombre de Drago.

- Tu es amoureuse, c'est tout…

- Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Drago. C'est mon meilleur ami, mon frère. Mon exaspérant grand frère. Celui qui fait tourner sa petite sœur en bourrique.

- Et toi tu me trouves prétentieux, Parkinson ?

- Oh que oui !

Il se renfrogna. Elle prit son visage dans ses mains et le tourna vers le sien.

- Je plaisantais… Ou peut-être pas ! rigola-t-elle.

- Tu es aussi exaspérante que Malefoy, tu le sais, ça ?

- Ne me parles pas de lui, souffla-t-elle en se penchant vers ses lèvres.

- Tu veux juste te laisser aller ? demanda-t-il avant qu'elle ne parvienne à son but.

Elle hocha doucement la tête, de peur qu'il ne la rejette, qu'il ne refuse, qu'il s'en aille… Mais il posa sa main sur sa hanche et combla la distance qui les séparait. Leurs lèvres d'abord gênées par ce contact incongru commencèrent à se mouvoir et ils échangèrent pendant plusieurs minutes un baiser d'une douceur infinie qui remplit ses yeux de Pansy de milliers d'étoiles. Harry sentait son estomac se contracter sous la violence des émotions qui se percutaient dans sa tête. Il embrassait Pansy Parkinson, la meilleure amie de son rival de toujours… Et il attendait ça depuis plusieurs semaines déjà… Il sentait ses mains glisser dans sa nuque, l'attirant un peu plus à elle. Leur baiser deint un peu plus enflammé, leur respiration devint saccadée et elle passa sa main sous l'ourlet du T-shirt du garçon. Mais le rêve prit fin lorsqu'un léger ronflement les fit sursauter. Hermione respira plus fort dans son sommeil en remontant la couette sur son visage. Pansy et Harry se séparèrent timidement, prenant conscience de la situation un peu dérangeante…

- Je vais aller me coucher, informa Pansy en se levant.

- Bonne idée… moi je vais… aller voir en bas comment ça se… passe.

Il ouvrit la porte pour partir mais elle le rattrapa et planta un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Bonne nuit, Pansy, souffla Harry.

- Bonne nuit, répondit Pansy en fermant doucement la porte.

Le lendemain, Hermione se réveilla un peu nauséeuse. Elle voulut passer une main sur son visage mais utilisa son mauvais bras et s'assomma avec son plâtre. Elle gémit de douleur et voulu se redresser mais ses côtes étaient trop douloureuse que pour qu'elle le fasse. Elle devait vraiment aller au petit coin. Terriblement. Elle prit directement le cachet qui se trouvait sur sa table de nuit avec un verre d'eau et attendit l'effet antidouleur. Au bout de trente minutes à chatouiller le nez Pansy avec ses cheveux d'ébènes, elle réalisa qu'elle se sentait mieux et se redressa. Elle utilisa de sa main valide la béquille que Blaine avait mise à sa disposition et se déplaça plus ou moins vers la salle de bain. Elle fut soulagée en tombant sur le W.C. assez lourdement. Quand elle eut terminé, elle peina à remettre son short de pyjama mais sa persévérance eu raison du vêtement récalcitrant. Elle s'observa dans la glace, passa de l'eau sur son visage et soupira de voir qu'elle avait maintenant une belle bosse sur la pommette. Elle n'était vraiment pas douée. Elle entreprit se coiffer avant d'attendre Harry pour qu'il la descende pour déjeuner. Elle s'assit sur la chaise à côté des escaliers et attendit le Survivant. C'est finalement Malefoy qui passa en premier la porte de sa chambre, en pantalon de pyjama blanc et gris en coton. Il enfilait un T-shirt gris clair avant de s'apercevoir de la présence de la jeune fille en atèle qui le regardait d'un air gêné.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends, Granger ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

- Harry, pour qu'il me porte jusqu'en bas pour déjeuner…

Malefoy continua son chemin et descendit les escaliers… avant de rebrousser chemin, de passer un bras sous les genoux dénudés (enfin, sauf si on comptait l'atèle) d'Hermione et l'autre dans son dos. Sous le choc, elle referma ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme et se laissa porter jusqu'en bas. Il la déposa sur une chaise de la cuisine sans un mot. Ils étaient tous les deux seuls. Il déposa un paquet de céréale sur la table ainsi que le lait, un bol, des cuillères, des tartines et la confiture. Il s'assit en face d'elle et prit une tartine et la confiture.

- Sers-toi. Et si tu veux autre chose, tu n'as qu'à attendre que quelqu'un d'autre se pointe.

- Merci, Malefoy, dit-elle sincèrement avant de prendre le bol et les céréales au chocolat.

Il fixait la fenêtre derrière elle tout en déjeunant.

- Potter était avec toi hier soir? Interrogea Drago en sortant de sa rêverie.

- Je ne sais pas, je me suis endormie comme une masse.

- Et Pansy ?

- Je l'ignore, Malefoy. Je te dis que je dormais.

Ils se fusillèrent du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent un déclic venant de la porte. Terry s'y tenait, un appareil photo jetable moldu à la main.

- Je vais appeler ce cliché… « La haine en territoire neutre », fit Terry, très inspirée.

Hermione sourit en déplaçant la chaise à côté d'elle pour y poser sa jambe.

- Tu es descendue seule ? s'inquiéta Terry.

- Pas du tout, il m'a aidée, contredit l'ébouriffée en montrant Drago du menton.

Terry sourit au blond en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

- J'y crois pas ! Tu veux bien le refaire pour que je photographie ça ?

- Non, je n'y tiens pas, grogna Malefoy en se recoiffant.

- Aujourd'hui j'avais envie de me promener dans la neige mais pour toi Hermione, ça va être compliqué, remarqua Terry.

- En effet, je ne serai pas des vôtre.

- Je m'en doutais. Et toi, Drago ? demanda poliment Terry.

- Encore une chose à laquelle je ne tiens pas particulièrement, soupira-t-il.

Il finit de déjeuner et nettoya sa table.

- Malefoy, tu es craquant en soubrette, plaisanta Hermione.

Pour réponse il lui envoya l'essuie vaisselle au visage tandis que les deux jeunes filles se marraient comme des baleines. Luna arriva, ses lunettes roses sur le nez et observa ses camarades.

- Ce sont les Joncheruines qui vous rendent euphoriques ? chuchota-t-elle, amplifiant le rire des deux autres.

- Ne cherche pas, Loufoca, elles cherchent à te détrôner en tant que Reines de la Bizarrerie, ironisa Drago en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

Il fila dans la salle de bains tandis que les deux filles reprenaient leurs esprits. Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Il avait eu tord d'aider Granger. Elle risquait de s'imaginer qu'il devenait gentil. Malgré tout, il avait été surprit du poids de la jeune femme. Certes, elle n'était pas si grosse, mais elle avait quand même des rondeurs presque disgracieuses pour une femme respectable, il l'avait imaginée plus lourde. Elle mangeait sans faire attention à surveiller son alimentation et son petit ventre ainsi que ses poignées d'amour témoignaient de ses nombreux « craquages ». Il se changea, enfilant une chemise bleu clair et un Jeans foncé qu'il ferma dessus puis boucla une ceinture brun clair à boucle argentée. Il se recoiffa un peu puis quand il fut satisfait de son image, il sortit de la salle de bains pour redescendre s'ennuyer au rez-de-chaussée. Il tomba malheureusement sur Euan portant Hermione, se dirigeant vers la salle de bains en la cognant dans les murs et les meubles, peinant pour la soutenir sous les hurlements de Pansy et les mises en gardes de Luna.

- Tu vas lui casser l'autre jambe, espèce d'empoté ! J'aurai mieux fais de la porter moi-même ! s'époumonait la Serpentard.

- Euan, attention à la porte !

- Aie ! gémissait Hermione.

- Et Terry n'est pas là pour photographier ça, soupira Drago en avançant.

- Aie ! répéta Hermione en se tortillant. Euan, j'ai du mal à respirer…

- Moi aussi, figure-toi ! haleta Euan en pliant presque les jambes.

- Laisse-moi faire, fanfaronna Malefoy en s'emparant doucement d'Hermione.

Elle se laissa aller en arrière pour respirer, ayant été pliée pendant toute l'ascension.

- Va faire du sport, Abercrombie, se moqua Drago en regardant Euan appuyé contre le mur, en nage.

Il entra sans mal dans la salle de bain des filles et tint Hermione tandis que Pansy allumait les robinets pour obtenir de l'eau chaude. Luna commença à retirer les chaussettes d'Hermione.

- Luna ! cria la blessée. Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

- Je te déshabille tant que Drago te tiens, ainsi il pourra te mettre dans la baignoire…

- Pas question ! Je ne veux pas qu'il me voie nue !

- Et moi je refuse de la voir nue. Je la dépose sur la chaise là et vous vous débrouillez pour la dessaper et la foutre dans l'eau.

- Drago a raison, Luna, ajouta Pansy. A deux on y arrivera.

Il déposa Hermione sur la chaise et comme elle lui demanda, il lui retira l'atèle sous ses gémissements de douleurs.

- J'aurais pu le faire, j'aurai été plus doucement, lui reprocha Luna pendant que Pansy déposait des serviettes autour de la baignoire.

Elle-même se débarrassa de son bas de pyjama et se retrouva en T-shirt et culotte, sans aucune gêne devant Drago. Devant le regard interrogateur d'Hermione qui relevait les yeux de son inspection de ses jambes ecchymosées, la Serpentard expliqua.

- Je vais t'aider en entrer dans la baignoire, pour ça, je vais y entrer avec toi et te déposer. Sinon on va se faire mal toute les deux.

Elle mit du savon moussant dans l'eau pendant que Drago observait à son tour les dégâts sur les jambes de Granger. Elle se battait pour retirer son pull, aidée par Luna, et dégagea enfin sa tête hirsute. Visiblement, ses cheveux étaient devenus disciplinés par magie parce que maintenant que la magie ne fonctionnait plus, Granger avait récupéré ses cheveux à moitié lisses, à moitié bouclés et complètement emmêlés.

- Malefoy, merci. Tu peux sortir maintenant, Pansy et Luna vont s'occuper de moi.

Il s'en alla, non sans embrasser Pansy sur le haut de son crâne, malgré son regard noir, encore en colère depuis la veille, et claquer la porte. Au bout d'un travail laborieux, Hermione fut débarrassée de ses vêtements en même temps qu'elle cachait sa nudité aux deux autres avec une grande serviette. Pansy et Luna la déplacèrent jusqu'à la baignoire et Pansy exécuta le plan qu'elle avait prévu à savoir entrer dans l'eau avec la Gryffondor. Elle n'avait par contre pas prévu d'y être submergée. Elles éclatèrent toutes trois de rire, deux d'entre elles ensevelies sous la mousse, la dernière à genoux en face de la baignoire.

- Merci les filles, se reprit Hermione.

Les deux autres sortirent de la pièce, enroulées dans des serviettes, pour la laisser se laver tranquillement et prévirent de repasser quinze minutes plus tard.

Harry sortait de sa chambre à la suite de Ron quand il entendit Pansy sortir de la salle de bain des filles. Elle était complétement trempée et riait avec Luna. Même dans cet état il ne put que la trouver craquante. Même malgré son rire tonitruant. Elle reprit son sérieux en le voyant et passa à côté de lui en lui adressant un clin d'œil ainsi qu'un sourire espiègle. Lui qui craignait qu'elle refuse ce qui s'était passé la veille, c'était là un indice de très bon augure.

Sortir Hermione avait rendue folles de rires les trois sorcières. Luna s'était étalée sur le parquet, Hermione avait fini nue sous les yeux des deux autres à cause de son réflexe pas assez rapide pour rattraper sa serviette et Pansy avait épongé le sol en chantant la chanson qu'elle avait entendu la veille dans Cendrillon. Les garçons les oreilles collées à la porte ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'imaginer d'autres raisons à leurs gloussements, leurs gémissements et leurs cris. Harry lui-même était presque choqué, Damian était écarlate, Blaise souriait sournoisement et Drago regardait la porte intrigué. Quand enfin Hermione fut habillée, Pansy ouvrit en grand la porte pour appeler un garçon pour qu'il la transporte, elle fit tomber à ses pieds Euan, Damian et Blaise. Drago et Harry purent au moins faire semblant de passer par là, par hasard.

- Vous nous espionniez ? demanda la jeune fille, les poings sur les hanches.

- Pas du tout, Euan avait fait tomber sa boucle d'oreille ! bafouilla Damian.

- Espèce d'idiot, soupira Blaise.

- Euan n'a pas de boucle d'oreille, Enamore.

- Oh, c'est possible que ce ne soit pas celle de son oreille…, souffla Damian en devenant de plus en plus rouge.

- Quoi qu'il en soit est-ce que l'un de vous peu porter Hermione jusqu'en bas ? On en a terminé avec elle. Elle est propre et fraîche, susurra Pansy en passant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

Les garçons se relevèrent prestement, Harry se porta volontaire et entra dans l'entre des filles sur ses gardes. Hermione lui sourit en lui tendant les bras et il la souleva.

- Oui, je veux me marier ! rigola-t-elle.

- Elle a pris son médicament, expliqua Pansy d'un air désolé.

- Tu en es certaine ? se moqua gentiment Harry en sortant avec sa meilleure amie contre lui.

* * *

><p><strong>J'ai vraiment trop peu de review par rapport au travail que ça me demande de poster cette fanfiction ici,<br>****je pense donc que si le nombre de review par chapitre qui est de 4 maximum pour l'instant, ne croît pas,  
>je vais arrêter de poster ce que j'écrirai. Il en va de même pour l'autre fanfiction, sur Twilight.<br>J'espère donc que ça vous a plus, bien sûr et j'attends plus de réactions de votre part, être lectrice  
>ce n'est pas juste profiter du travail des autres pour passer un bon moment, c'est aussi<br>réagir, conseiller, donner son avis, COMMUNIQUER.**

**Voilà. Tout ça pour dire que: PAS DE REVIEWS, PAS DE CHAPIT****RES.**

**PS: Excusez-moi j'ai fait une fixette sur Ron après avoir vu le clip Lego House de Ed Sheeran. Milles excuses.  
>Merci à celles qui m'ont prévenues! :)<strong>

**Bien à vous.**


	11. Retour au foyer

Chapitre XI

Réponse aux anonymes du chapitre précédent :

Jules : Pour un nouveau rapprochement, peut-être ici, moi seule le sait ! :D Quoiqu'il en soit j'espère que mon envie d'installer les relations lentement ne te fait pas détester ce que j'écris.

La : Tu me rassures sur ce que j'ai dit à Jules, merci !

Illeana : Oui, Malefoy gentil ? Je déteste. Surtout après deux chapitres. Par contre oui, je sais, j'ai fait une fixette sur Ron après avoir vu le clip de Ed Sheeran – Lego House, j'avais remarqué, corrigé mais parfois j'écris en rentrant de soirée quand j'ai encore un peu d'alcool dans le sang et ça affecte mes écrits –'

Elythie : Ne t'inquiètes pas, ils reviendront à Poudlard ! Ne te fait pas de soucis pour ça, c'est juste que j'ai tellement peur de ne pas être à la hauteur des descriptions de J.K. Rowling que je m'éloigne de l'aspect fantastique de Poudlard, mais ça ne durera pas. Merci de ton avis !

Barbara : Après avoir lu une critique acerbe et alcoolisée d'une auteur que j'appréciais, ton commentaire même si tu le trouves peu constructif me fait FORT plaisir ! J

Lauue : Oui, c'est surtout que j'étais jalouse de voir des fanfictions plus mauvaises que la mienne avaient dix fois plus de réponses de lectrices… et depuis que j'ai osé m'exprimer, j'ai vingt commentaires en plus, c'est que vous étiez toutes cachées J

Miss Lilith Samael : Je ne vais pas répondre à ta review si tu étais alcoolisée J Mais si ma fanfiction te plait si peu, je te propose de lire celles de Maitre Padawan qui elles, sont magnifiques. Et si celles-là encore te mettent dans un état proche de la rage à nouveau, remets ton jugement objectif en valeur. Oui, en effet, j'ai pris quelques libertés. Mais ayant vu quelques-uns de tes résumés, je vois que tu aimes aussi imaginer de nouvelles aventures pour les personnages d'Harry Potter. Si jamais c'est seulement les livres de J.K. Rowling que tu aimes lire, en effet, ne lis pas mes fanfictions. De plus il y a des questions que tu poses sur des choses qui sont d'après moi et le reste des reviews, assez claires. Peut-être est-ce l'alcool ?

Miss Lilith Samael : Je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu aimer ce chapitre en le relisant sans alcool. Mais ça me fait plaisir ! J Te souviens-tu au moins des reviews que tu as postées précédemment ? Parce qu'elle était assez agressive, je m'étais sentie déstabilisée et cette fois, elles me font plaisir. Tu es pour le moins étrange ! J Mais après cette review, dans le bon sens du terme. (Très bon choix de chanson !)

Janou: Tu es la première à me parler du couple Harry/Pansy, c'est un couple tout aussi improbable que celui de Drago et Hermione mais je l'affectionne particulièrement.

Cafougnette : Et… tu vas encore être servie !

Oliara : Merci !

Eyliane : Merci ! Je vais essayer de ne pas te décevoir, alors !

Keyria : Eh bien ! ça me fait plaisir ! Comme j'ai répondu à Janou, oui, j'aime beaucoup le couple Harry/Pansy ! Et la relation entre Drago et Hermione s'installe très lentement mais dans la réalité aussi on ne change pas d'opinion sur quelqu'un en un jour. Quoiqu'il en soit, Drago sera loin d'être un gnan-gnan guimauve qu'on lit dans certaines fic.

Liarya, Ylena et Marine51: Les filles, vos pseudos sont trop compliqués ! Je dois vérifier chaque fois trois fois pour savoir si c'est la bonne orthographe ! Et celles au-dessus aussi ! Tant que j'aurai des reviews et par là, la preuve que ça plait à des gens, je continuerai à écrire ! J

Francinette : Saluuut ! :D (Nous sommes donc en rendez-vous !)

Looklook : Eh bien c'est le cas ! Il fallait booster les lectrices visiblement !

Lally : Merci ! J'aime lire qu'on dévore mes histoires ! C'est plaisant !

Tulusito : Oui, ils sont un peu délurés mais je me rappelle des passages très drôles des livres et je me dis qu'ils n'étaient pas si sérieux que ça à la base hein !

Leah : Merci ! J

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre XI: Retour au Foyer<span>

« Il faut jouer pour devenir sérieux »

Aristote

Trois semaines plus tard, les douches d'Hermione étaient devenues une routine, Luna et Pansy faisaient machinalement les gestes pour l'aider, Harry descendait Hermione tous les matins, la déplaçait de gauche à droite pour manger, regarder la télévision, aller aux toilettes,... Terry continuait à prendre en photo tous les bons moments qu'ils vivent ensembles. Pansy avait fini par pardonner à Drago son inhumanité, comme prévu par ce dernier, et ils passaient de plus en plus de temps avec Blaise, tous les trois. Il avait même accepté plusieurs fois de se promener avec Pansy pour aller visiter le petit bois sous la neige. Mais dans le dos de tout le monde Drago vérifiait mine de rien qu'Hermione ne souffrait pas d'une position inconfortable dans le fauteuil, ou bien lui passait un couvert quand Harry oubliait de lui mettre sa table entièrement. Il espérait ainsi prouver à sa meilleure amie qu'il y avait encore quelque chose à sauver chez ce dragon mal-léché. Sans magie il commençait à devenir fou, il ne valait pas plus qu'un moldu musclé. Il se sentait aussi inutile qu'un joueur de football américain dans les films de minettes dont raffolaient les filles du chalet. D'autres personnes agissaient aussi dans le dos des autres au chalet : Pansy et Harry profitaient des quelques moments où ils étaient parfois seuls pour s'embrasser furtivement. Personne n'était encore au courant de leur relation qu'aucun d'eux n'assumait pour l'instant.

Cette après-midi, Hermione était allée retirer ses plâtres, il ne lui resterait que son atèle au genou et elle marcherait en béquilles. Le médecin l'informa qu'elle devrait continuer le traitement antidouleur et qu'après semaine elle s'en passerait si tout allait bien. Quand, à l'hôpital, les pieds d'Hermione touchèrent tous deux le sol, elle eut un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et remercia chaleureusement le médecin. Le retour au chalet avec Blaine se fit dans la bonne humeur surtout lorsqu'il lui avoua qu'il avait une bonne nouvelle à leur annoncer à tous.

Sous un soleil de plomb, Ron et Chris, le petit-fils de Marguerite jouaient au football sur la plage. Quand Ron- il apprenait seulement depuis trois semaines- perdait, il prenait Chris sur ses épaules faisait semblant de le noyer dans les vagues puissantes de l'Océan. Josh et Naomi, les deux amoureux s'étaient un peu disputer depuis le début des vacances et leur relation avait pris fin d'un commun accord. Depuis, la brune passait son temps avec Ginny, Morgan et Astoria. Elles faisaient tout ensemble, du macramé, de la cueillette, les promenades le long de l'eau. Elles avaient réussi à attraper des crabes grâce aux conseils de Marguerites et ils en dégustaient désormais avant chaque repas en apéritif. Daphné Greengrass, elle, restait cloîtrée dans sa chambre où elle dormait à présent seule.

Astoria Greengrass observait Ron faire une bataille d'eau avec le plus jeune de la maison qui subjuguait chaque élève par ses yeux noirs si rieurs et son sourire radieux. Ils avaient cherché qui pouvait être le père du gamin dans l'école mais personne n'était sûr de rien. Flikwick et Hagrid étaient hors concours vus leurs trop grandes différences avec la taille du garçon. Ils avaient imaginé Rogue, mais Rogue développant des sentiments et avoir un enfant avec une quelconque femme était totalement impossible. Ne restait plus que Dumbeldore -qui était très certainement plus vieux que Marguerite- et Binns, le professeur fantôme dont ils ignoraient la date de la mort mais qui pouvait très bien être décédé après la naissance de Chris. Marguerite et ses cheveux blancs argentés, son visage fin et ses doux yeux bruns verts ne ressemblaient à aucun des professeurs de l'école sauf peut-être Mac Gonagall.

- Morgan, passe-moi le fil bleu clair, s'il te plait ! demanda Ginny qui faisait un bracelet avec les fils de cotons que Marguerite leur avait donné. Elle en avait déjà fait un vert, brun et blanc épais et compliqué pour Harry parce que c'était le même émeraude que ses yeux, un rouge et ocre pour Hermione ainsi qu'un bleu foncé, blanc et rose framboise, et un orange, brun, rouge et blanc. Elle s'en était déjà fait plusieurs de la même couleur et en avait fait trois autres rouge et ocre pour ses amis et Ron en portait un depuis deux jours. Morgan et Astoria aussi s'était fait des bracelets aux couleurs de leurs maisons et en avait confectionnés pour leurs amis. Astoria aurait tellement aimé en offrir un à sa sœur mais celle-ci ne lui adressait même plus la parole.

- Les filles, vous pensez qu'on retournera bientôt à Poudlard ? murmura Ginny, le son de sa voix presque couvert par le bruit des vagues s'écrasant dans le sable.

- J'espère. Mes amis me manquent, lui répondit Astoria en faisant un énième nœud à son bracelet.

- Et moi c'est les cours qui me manquent. Plus on restera en « vacances » plus on devra courir pour rattraper les objectifs avant les examens, bougonna Morgan en tentant d'attacher son bracelet à son propre poignet.

Ginny alluma la station de radio pour leur changer les idées un peu et après un léger grésillement, la vieille radio moldue commença à diffuser une chanson que Ginny reconnut comme celle de Katy Perry qu'Hermione lui avait faite écoutée quelques mois plus tôt, Teenage Dream. Morgan fit mine de danser, toujours assise et Ginny augmenta le son. Ron tourna la tête vers elles et Chris se tortilla pour lui échapper et venir se jeter, tremper dans les bras de Ginny.

- Gin, sauve-moi, ton frère veut me faire manger du poisson direct dans la mer !

Morgan explosa de rire en continuant sa danse idiote et répétant sans cesse les seules paroles qu'elle connaissait de cette chanson.

Ginny serra l'enfant dans ses bras en souriant alors que Ron s'affalait dans le sable à côté d'elle.

- Le premier à la falaise à gagner ! s'exclama Josh en arrivant comme une furie avant de repartir dans l'autre sens.

Ron, Ginny et Astoria se levèrent et le suivirent en courant comme des dératés et Chris prit place dans les bras, même pas encore ouverts, de Megan.

Pour le repas de midi, ils prirent tous place autour de la table et commencèrent à manger les fruits que les filles avaient cueillis le matin, les poissons que le pêcheur du coin leur avait vendus et firent passer ça avec le pain et la limonade que Marguerite avait fait elle-même. Ils commençaient tout doucement à manquer de vivre et les assiettes devenaient plus vite vides.

- Les enfants il y a une grande nouvelle qui vient de m'être annoncée. Vous allez pouvoir retourner dans votre école, leur déclara Marguerite en servant les verres d'eau et de limonade. Demain matin, un professeur viendra nous apporter des Portoloins.

Hermione rentra, tout heureuse, dans le salon du chalet, ses béquilles cliquetant sous ses pas.

- Je suis libre ! s'extasia-t-elle en voyant les mines réjouie de ses collègues.

Drago se leva, énervé pour une raison obscure, et la bouscula en lui lançant perfidement :

- Si avoir un plâtre pour toi c'est être prisonnière alors tu es plus idiote encore que je ne le pensais.

Elle le regarda monter les escaliers, interloquée alors que Pansy lui faisait signe de ne pas se préoccuper de son abruti de meilleur ami.

Hermione alla s'assoir sur le canapé, pensive. Elle regrettera la proximité du corps de Drago quand c'était lui qui la descendait parce qu'Harry dormait parfois jusqu'à ce que le soleil atteigne le zénith. Elle se souviendrait de la fois où, trempés par une tempête de neige qui les avait surpris, Pansy, Drago et Blaise étaient rentré dans le chalet. Pansy et Blaise avait été prendre leurs douches dans les deux salles de bains mais Drago avait attendu patiemment que la douche des garçons se libère, au coin du feu. Hermione était restée seule à attendre le retour de Pansy, préoccupée par la météo pendant leur promenade. Elle était emmitouflée dans une couverture, allongée à moitié sur le canapé. Il s'était débarrassé de son manteau trempé, de son écharpe, de ses gants et de son pantalon. Hermione était troublée par la nonchalance du jeune homme à se trouver en tenue si légère devant une quasi-inconnue. Puis, il était allé préparer deux chocolats chaud à la façon Moldue. Et les avaient merveilleusement réussis. Sans un mot, il en déposa un sur la table devant Hermione.

- C'est pour moi ?

- Non, pour le ministre. Bien sûr que c'est pour toi.

- Merci, Malefoy…

Elle s'empara du récipient chaud à souhait et trempa ses lèvres dans le liquide avec un soupir de contentement.

- Arrête de faire ça.

- Faire quoi ?

- Des gémissements. Je te signale que je n'ai pas baisé depuis que nous sommes ici.

- Charmant, ironisa Hermione en posant la tasse.

- Je t'ai coupé l'appétit ?

- Lequel ? le provoqua-t-elle, espérant qu'il comprendrait l'allusion au sexe.

- Oh, Hermione Granger se dévergonde. Où est l'appareil photo de l'autre givrée de Abbot ?

- Tu penses pouvoir t'en servir ? se moqua la brune.

- Tu me provoque pour quelle raison au juste ? susurra Malefoy en s'asseyant sur le bord du canapé, à la hauteur des hanches de la sorcière. Hanches douloureuses.

Elle gémit de douleur alors qu'il se penchait un peu plus sur son bassin âbimé.

- Tu me fais mal…

- Tu n'assume pas les choses que tu déclenches par tes actes puérils ?

- C'est toi qui es puéril. Je ne faisais que te taquiner.

- Cesse de faire ça aussi alors, Granger, siffla-t-il à une vingtaine de centimètre du visage de la jeune fille.

Il se leva, termina son chocolat et monta les escaliers avant de les redescendre.

- Termine ta tasse, je vais te monter.

- Pardon ? s'écria Hermione en sursautant.

Le regard exaspéré du blond lui mit la puce à l'oreille sur sa mauvaise compréhension.

- Oh, je… Merci !

Elle termina son breuvage et retira la couverture qui l'encerclait. Il se pencha sur elle et la prit délicatement, enfin, moins que les autres fois quand même. Elle entoura son cou de ses bras et sentit d'un seul coup l'odeur délicieusement masculine du garçon. A tout les coups il s'agissait du parfum « Le Mâle » de Jean Paul Gauthier dont elle avait volé l'échantillon à son père pendant les vacances, l'odeur lui imposant un désir de tendresse, de proximité avec un homme, de dimanche sous la couette, de petit déjeuner au lit, de soirée télévisons avec des baiser volés.

- Mais enfin, c'est quoi ton problème ? demanda Drago alors qu'il allait commencer l'ascension des escaliers.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait enfui son visage contre la peau rêche du cou du garçon.

- Oh, pardon…

- Tu manques de quelques choses? grogna Malefoy en l'observant reprendre ses esprits.

- Pas du tout. Merci de t'occuper de moi.

- J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas de cette façon que tu aimerais que je m'occupe de toi…

Elle allait protester quand il l'appuya doucement contre le mur pour changer sa prise. Elle avait à présent, les jambes de chaque côté du bassin du blond. Elle déglutit pour retrouver sa voix et articula.

- Ne fais rien de ce que tu pourrais regretter, Malefoy.

Il sourit sournoisement et le sang d'Hermione se glaça.

- D'accord.

Il fit semblant de la lâcher et elle resserra sa prise autour de son cou en poussant un cri de goret.

- C'est ma vengeance, informa-t-il froidement avant de commencer à grimper les marches.

Hermione secoua la tête pour supprimer ce souvenir de sa mémoire mais peine perdue. Pansy assise à ses côtés se battait avec Terry pour faire une photo d'elle.

- Les jeunes, on a une nouvelle à vous annoncer qui va certainement vous réjouir…, commença Blaine.

Le lendemain, escorté par Hagrid, les élèves du chalet quittèrent le territoire neutre. Hermione et Harry serrèrent leur géant d'ami dans leur bras, soulagés de revenir enfin dans la réalité. Hagrid avait installé une sorte de remorque à sa moto, rouillée comme un vieux clou et pour les rassurer, Hagrid avait dit aux élèves qu'un moldu Irlandais avait vendu ça à un sorcier du nom de Malbeck qu'il avait rencontré sur le chemin, dans un bar sorcier français. Ce qui ne rassura aucunement Harry et son amie. Ils prirent place en dernier dans le véhicule en faisant toutes leurs prières.

Ron, Megan et Astoria observèrent leur professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal, Tonks et ses cheveux roses, lorsqu'elle leur annonça qu'ils devraient marcher pendant deux kilomètres avec leurs valises pour retourner là où ils avaient transplanner au départ. Que des tasses ébréchées les attendaient dans le sable. Ron était déjà épuisé, rien que d'y penser. Il faisait déjà trente et un degrés, il était huit heures du matin, il n'avait pas envie de marcher sous un tel soleil aussi longtemps… Dommage que les balais ne pouvaient pas voler dans un rayon d'un kilomètre…

Quelques heures après le retour d'Hermione et Harry à Poudlard, le dernier groupe d'élèves transplanna dans la Grande Salle. Hermione aperçut Ginny près d'un piller, dans les bras de Lavande Brown et se précipita vers elle pour faire l'étreindre, handicapée par ses béquilles.

- Que ça fait du bien de te revoir, Ginny ! soupira Hermione en respirant à pleins poumons le parfum que dégageait son amie.

Un mélange de sel, de sable, de fruit… Ron arriva et elle se jeta à son cou à son tour.

- Ron ! Que vous êtes bronzés tous les deux ! Toi aussi Morgan !

- Et toi ! Tu es en … C'est des béquilles ? s'inquiéta Ginny.

Elle sera sa collègue préfète contre elle comme elle put.

- Harry ! s'exclama Ron en courant vers le brun.

- Hermione ! entendit l'intéressée.

C'était Justin qui venait de l'attraper par la taille, faisant tomber ses béquilles. Il la souleva de terre et l'embrassa sur les deux joues tandis que Morgan ramassait ses troisième et quatrième jambes.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? interrogea Justin en avisant ce qu'Hermione tenait.

- Vous étiez où, tous ? demanda Hermione en éludant sa question pour le moment.

- Dans les îles Canaries, répondit Ginny. Avec Ron, Megan, Astoria et sa sœur.

- Et moi j'étais dans une ville près de Paris, très charmante. Avec uniquement des Serpentards, bafouilla Justin, semblant gêné. Et toi ?

- Avec Harry, Pansy, Luna, Zabini et Malefoy en Suisse.

- C'est Malefoy qui t'a fait mal ? s'énerva Justin.

- Non, j'ai glissé à cause du verglas sur une pierre. Malefoy m'a même aidée si tu veux tout savoir ! Grâce à l'autorité de Parkinson, d'ailleurs.

- Et c'est douloureux ?

- Plus maintenant, ça fait plus de trois semaines. Vous avez bien décompressé, vous ?

- Pas du tout, j'étais avec Gobe-Planche, l'ancien professeur de soins aux créatures magiques qu'Hagrid remplace ! Elle nous a fait travailler tous les jours, pendant quatre heures minimum ! se plaignit Justin.

- Moi oui ! Avec Astoria et Morgan on a fait du macramé, de la natation et des bains de soleil depuis le début !

- C'était des vacances pour nous ! avoua Morgan en soutenant Justin qui faisait semblant de pleurer.

- Mais on a eu des coups de soleil ! tenta de le rassurer Ginny.

Hermione éclata de rire devant le regard noir de Justin. Parvati vint serrer Ginny dans ses bras et salua les autres, leurs demandant des nouvelles.

- Merlin, vous êtes bronzés, vous !

- Oh, ça va, hein ! rouspéta Justin.

Le directeur commença un énième discours mais celui-ci, empreint d'une profonde tristesse.

- Chers élèves. J'espère que tout c'est bien passé pendant votre exil. Malheureusement, nous avons une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer. Le professeur Flitwick est décédé lors de l'attaque qui vous a éloigné de Poudlard. Tous les groupes sont heureusement revenu, à cette heure. Nous avons engagé un nouveau professeur pour le cours de Sortilèges et Enchantements. Il s'agit de monsieur Woodenhead qui nous fait la gentillesse de dispenser les cours où il a excellé tout le long de son métier d'Aurors.

Les élèves applaudirent le nouveau professeur qui se levait pour se présenter. Ses cheveux grisonnant sur les côtés n'enlevaient rien au charme qu'il avait du avoir lors de sa jeunesse. Hermione sentit la main de Justin à ses côtés la presser contre lui, comme s'il vérifiait machinalement qu'elle était bien présente et ça la fit sourire.

- Le professeur Chourave ne donnera cours qu'à partir de la semaine prochaine, vous n'aurez donc pas les heures de Botaniques prévues cette semaine.

Il n'y eu même pas d'acclamations. Les élèves étaient simplement soulagés de savoir que leur professeur s'en était remise. Ginny sourit en regardant Justin dont elle avait remarqué la proximité avec Hermione.

- Cette année, vos examens seront repoussé au mois suivant et vous aurez cours un mois de plus pour rattraper le retard que nous avons essuyé pendant les presque deux mois d'absence. Profiter bien de ce repas et de cette nuit pour vous reposer.

La nourriture apparut et Ron, fidèle à lui-même, se jeta sur les brioches et le rôti comme un affamé. Hermione sourit devant ce geste qui lui avait manqué.

- Astoria, tu as l'air épuisée, remarqua Justin en avisant la jeune fille piquer du nez dans son assiette vide.

- Désolée, j'ai dû dormir sur le canapé de la chambre de Ginny et Morgan pendant notre exil…

- Pourquoi cela ? Il n'y avait pas assez de lit ? s'enquit Hermione.

- Si, bien sûr, c'est juste que ma sœur a refusé de partager sa chambre avec moi, dès le premier soir.

- Toujours aussi énervante ?

- Tu n'as pas idée…

Le reste du repas se passa dans la bonne humeur des retrouvailles. Ginny avait obligé Astoria à manger au moins un petit pain avec de la gelée d'orange dessus pour éviter que celle-ci se sente mal plus tard, Justin avait piquer toutes les patates frites d'Hermione à chaque fois qu'elle s'était tournée vers Ron pour lui parler, Morgan s'était presque battue avec Josh pour le dernier steak sauce Sorcière et dans toute cette folie, Pansy avait réussi à tenir la main d'Harry, sous la table, sans que personne ne le remarque. C'était la toute première fois qu'elle osait le toucher entourée d'autres personnes. Et elle n'avait pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir qu'il était aussi rouge qu'elle. Elle avait fini par le lâcher quand Ron c'était tourné vers le Survivant pour lui parler du prochain entrainement de Quidditch.

- Voulez-vous passer du temps avec nous dans notre salle commune ? proposa Morgan après avoir parlé avec Hermione.

- Pourquoi pas, se réjouit Ginny.

- Oh, j'ai des trucs à faire, moi, se désista Justin alors qu'il s'agissait de ses propres appartements.

- Ah… D'accord, fit Hermione, étonnée, en le voyant se lever assez prestement.

Il se penchant cependant, l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue avant de s'en aller.

- Tu sors avec Justin ? souffla Harry en la dévisageant.

- Pas du tout, Harry. Il est simplement très tactile. Et ça ne me dérange pas de l'être avec lui.

Quand chacun eut terminé le repas, la petite troupe monta terminer la soirée dans le salon des préfets de l'aile Est.

- Un peu de musique, ce n'est pas de refus, s'exclama Ginny en mettant en sourdine le tourne-disque sur une chanson calme d'une chanteuse anglaise moldue.

- Merci, Ginny.

- C'est Ginevra, s'il te plait, Hermione, plaisanta la rousse en repensant à Margaret.

- Tu m'expliques ?

Morgan s'affala sur le fauteuil en face de la cheminée, grattant le coup de soleil qui pelait sur son épaule pendant que Ginny se faisait une joie de parler de leur hôte très spéciale.

Harry avait traîné dans les couloirs avec Pansy, de façon à pouvoir l'embrasser, peut-être la dernière fois avant le lendemain.

Quand la porte des préfets se ferma, il l'attira dans une alcôve sombre après avoir bifurqué dans un couloir adjacent et l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle adorait déjà passer sa main dans ses cheveux en batailles. D'un geste, elle lui enleva ses lunettes et les mit dans la poche de sa robe de sorcière. Elle commença à défaire la cravate d'Harry pour déposer des baisers dans son cou. Mais très vite, elle l'entendit gémir quand sa langue effleura sa peau musquée. Il l'approcha de lui, la serrant de plus en plus fort.

- Pansy…, soupira-t-il en la détachant de lui.

- Tu semblais aimer, ce n'est pas le cas ?

- Si, bien sûr, mais tu vas un peu trop vite, non ?

- Potter, j'ai l'habitude d'aller vite, c'est ça que vous aimez vous, les mecs, non ? ironisa-t-elle en passant ses bras autour de ses épaules.

Mais il se déroba, perplexe.

- « Les gars ? ». Pansy, tu n'es pas juste un coup comme ça, pour moi, pourquoi veux-tu agir de la sorte ?

- Tu veux que j'agisse comment ? Que je joue les vierges effarouchées ? Si tu tiens vraiment à savoir, ça fait longtemps que je ne sais plus comment on joue ce rôle !

Harry recula d'un pas, percutant le fait qu'il avait choisi une des filles les plus faciles de Poudlard. Il n'y avait que le Poudlard Express qui ne lui était pas passé dessus… Pour elle, coucher avec un garçon c'était comme respirer : un acte mécanique. Il remit un semblant d'ordre dans ses cheveux et l'observa le dévisager comme s'il lui avait avoué son homosexualité.

- Tu refuserais de coucher avec moi ce soir, Harry ? demanda-t-elle, hésitante.

- Bien sûr, parce que justement, tu appelles ça coucher.

- Tu appelles ça comment, toi ?

- Faire l'amour, comme les gens qui ont des sentiments.

Pansy ferma les yeux, respirant fort, totalement exaspérée.

- On en reparle demain.

- Pansy, non, on doit en parler maintenant ! Tu ne ressens rien ?

Elle ne répondit pas, s'éloignant pour rejoindre sa salle des préfets dans l'aile Ouest.

- Pansy…, répéta Harry en la regardant s'éloigner, torturé par l'envie de la rejoindre mais respectant son mutisme.

En pénétrant dans sa chambre, Pansy balança toutes les affaires qui jonchaient son bureau, sur le sol. Elle ferma les rideaux d'un coup sec, en sifflant d'exaspération et se jeta sur son lit, attrapant un coussin pour hurler dedans.

- Je déteste les mecs !

Hermione sentait la fatigue la gagner quand elle aperçut Harry entrer dans la pièce.

- Pansy n'était pas avec toi ?

- Elle est rentrée à son dortoir. J'imagine qu'elle a trop mangé, mentit Harry.

- En parlant de ça, je suis vraiment épuisée. Je vais me retirer, si ça ne vous dérange pas, avoua Hermione en se levant.

- Bonne nuit, Hermione, répondit Ron alors qu'elle posait un baiser sonore sur sa joue.

Elle fit de même avec Morgan, Ginny et Astoria et monta dans sa chambre.

Justin était dans le couloir menant aux cachots. Il n'avait pas osé l'avouer à Hermione et les autres mais en fait il avait passé son exil avec Théodore Nott en particulier avec qui il s'était très bien entendu. Grâce à lui, Goyle l'avait laissé tranquille. Il avait passé le mois et demi à faire le mur le soir et à échapper à la vigilance de l'ancien professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques pour se promener dans Paris et draguer les jeunes écolières qui ne résistaient pas aux charmes des deux jeunes hommes. Au bout de deux semaines, les jumelles Hestia et Flora Carrow, beaucoup plus jeunes, avaient tentés de les balancer mais Théodore avait su les faire taire, Justin ignorait comment. Il y avait dans le groupe, une petit prétentieuse à moitié Vélane, Alina Katic, qui ne cessait de tourner autour de Théodore Nott de façon exaspérante. Justin avait appris qu'elle faisait partie des filles de sixièmes années qui ne juraient que par Malefoy et qui avaient été prévue comme cadeau de son dernier anniversaire. Alina était élancée, svelte, même, elle avait tout d'un mannequin de l'Est avec ses longs cheveux blonds légèrement ondulés et ses grands yeux bleus. Elle aurait fait une madame Malefoy parfaite, même si son don pour exaspérer les gens était du niveau de compétition. Elle avait été totalement dégoutée de voir qu'un Serpentard pouvait adresser la parole à un élève aussi ordinaire que Justin. Mais après quelques paroles doucereuses, presque vulgaires, à son oreille de la part de Nott, elle avait retrouvé son sourire et était devenue presque tolérante avec le seul non Serpentard de la maison.

- Théo, soupira Justin en le voyant sortir de sa salle commune.

- T'avais peur que ce soit un autre serpent ? se moqua Théodore en le dépassant après avoir frappé dans sa main tendue, pour le saluer.

- A vrai dire oui.

- J'imagine que tu venais me dire que tu voulais oublier notre entente ? continua le plus grand, en ajustant les manches de son pull tout en continuant sa marche vers les escaliers.

- Tu vas où ? demanda Justin étonné de le voir si pressé.

- Dehors.

- Mais, voyons, tu ne peux pas…

- Alors, là, tu me scies ! Justin, tu reprends ton rôle de préfet ?

- Oui, bien sûr. C'est mon poste…

- Dois-je te rappeler toutes les fois où tu as grillé le couvre-feu de la vieille ?

- Ce n'était pas pareil…

Théo se tourna vers lui, arrivé dans le hall.

- Ecoute, j'ai à faire. Dehors. Et tu ne m'empêcheras pas de sortir. Donc, à demain.

- C'est dangereux, Nott, siffla Justin en se plantant devant lui.

- Pas pour moi. Pousse-toi.

Il le poussa sur le côté d'un geste du bras et sortit du château. Justin le regarda refermer la porte sans bouger, sans savoir quoi faire. Si jamais il allait le dénoncer, Théodore Nott lui ferait payer. Et en commençant par le dénoncer lui pour les sorties nocturnes qu'ils avaient fait à Paris… Il finit alors par remonter à son dortoir où il croisa Potter et les autres qui sortaient. Dean Thomas l'attendait pour leur ronde. Et Justin espérait ne pas tomber sur Théodore Nott…

Le lendemain, Hermione était la première levée. Elle passa à l'infirmerie prendre une potion de Pomfresh grâce à laquelle elle serait, d'après l'infirmière, sans béquilles d'ici deux jours. Elle avait été la première élève dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner et avait donc commencé à manger en relisant son dernier cours de Métamorphose pour être certaine de tout suivre ce jour-là. Elle grignotait une biscotte pleine de confiture aux fruits rouges quand Justin s'assit devant elle, visiblement très fatigué.

- La ronde a été longue ?

- Oui. On a surpris un couple assez étrange, presque nu…

- Comment ça ?

- Un garçon de sixième et une gamine de troisième à la Tour d'astronomie. Le mec de Gryffondor et la fille de Serpentard. On dirait que cette attaque à vraiment chamboulé beaucoup de choses…

- J'imagine… Mais toi, tu ne m'as pas parlé des Serpentard avec qui tu as passé le séjour…

- Oh, ils m'ont laissé tranquille. On ne s'est pas vraiment parlé, tu sais…

- Tant mieux s'ils ne t'ont pas cherché des noises. C'est beau Paris ?

- Tu n'imagines même pas… Et la nuit, c'est presque magique.

- J'aimerai visiter cette ville un jour. Tu m'y emmèneras ? plaisanta-t-elle.

- Avec plaisir, répondit-il en retrouvant le sourire.

- Bonjour, race inférieure ! s'exclama Pansy en arrivant, un énorme sourire scotché à ses lèvres.

- C'est un salut bien sympathique, si tôt le matin, ironisa Hermione tendit qu'elle lui faisait la bise.

- C'était une bourrade, Granger.

Elle prit place à ses côtés tandis que la salle se remplissait peu à peu.

- Pansy, tu m'as l'air de bonne humeur !

- Et comment ! elle sourit malicieusement. Hier, Cormac Mac Laggen m'a raccompagnée à mon dortoir et je peux te jurer, qu'il a de quoi se venter. Il est vraiment sexy, sans aucun vêtement…

- Par Merlin, épargne-moi les détails… Tiens, salut Harry !

Le brun salua Hermione en l'embrassant rapidement sur la joue, ainsi que Justin mais continua sa route pour aller prendre place aux cotés d'une jeune Poufsouffle pas très futée qui lui faisait les yeux doux depuis le début de l'année.

Le sourire de Pansy resta tout de même en place, même si intérieurement, elle se voyait arracher les yeux de cocker de cette gamine et les lui faire avaler en purée. Ensuite, elle l'égorgerai en la tenant par les cheveux…

- Pansy, tu penses toujours à Cormac ? Hermione, il va falloir que tu l'essaye, s'il est si doué, plaisanta Justin en rendant Hermione rouge comme une pivoine, prête à s'étouffer avec son toast.

- Oui, que veux-tu, il existe encore des hommes, des vrais, déclara Pansy assez fort, tout en souriant.

Elle se leva après avoir pris deux toasts beurrés auparavant et s'en alla, droite comme un « I », sous les regards étonnés des deux autres préfets.

- Tu sais, elle est bizarre cette gonzesse. J'espère que tu en as conscience, prévint Justin.

- Salut ! fit Ginny en arrivant suivie de Lavande, Luna et Parvati.

- Vous allez bien ? s'enquit Hermione.

Le grognement de Lavande répondit plus fort que les autres.

- Vous commencez par quoi ?

- Eh bien, potions. Avec les Serpentards. Et vous ?

- On a sortilège avec Luna. J'ai hâte de voir comment se débrouille M. Canon.

- Il s'appelle Woodenhead, non ? interrogea Hermione.

- Mais il est canon. Alors, ça sera Mr Canon, soupira rêveusement Parvati.

- Il pourrait être ton père, s'indigna Justin, écœuré.

- N'exagère pas, tout de même…

- C'est franchement bizarre, une fille, pensa Justin tout haut en enfournant une cuillère de yaourt nature dans sa bouche.

Au cours de Potions, Hermione ne cessait de fixer son chaudron. Et si elle ne savait plus en faire ? Et si elle devenait médiocre à cause de tout ce temps passé sans pouvoir s'exercer. Pansy à ses côtés marmonnait en lisant les indications sur la découpe des feuilles de sauge magique. Malefoy devant elle avec Seamus ne cessait de jeter des regards noirs à son binôme qui espérait pouvoir l'aider mais qui n'avait pas le droit, ordre de Rogue, de toucher à un seul ingrédient, après avoir fait exploser trois fois le contenu du chaudron au visage du blond.

- Emincés, les champignons, Potter, cracha Rogue d'une voix froide. Et non les tailler grossièrement. Cinq points de moins pour Gryffondor.

Hermione soupira de lassitude devant la sévérité maladive du Maître de Potions.

- Monsieur Goyle, pourquoi ne faîte vous rien pour aider monsieur Potter ?

- Hé bien… Heu… parce que c'est à lui de travailler, il n'est que Gryffondor…

Rogue ferma les yeux pour contenir une insulte.

- Travaillez Goyle, sinon je divise les points de la potion de Potter en deux, pour vous. Et croyez-moi, ça ne sera pas brillant.

Drago donna un coup de rouleau à aplatir sur la main de Seamus qui tentait de se faufiler jusqu'aux pâtes de poulets séchées.

- Ne touches pas à ça, Finnigan. Ou c'est autre chose que je vais broyer.

Seamus récupéra sa main en geignant et la massa.

- Alors, si jamais ça devient gris-brun, c'est que la sauge était trop épaisse. Alors, il faut vraiment la couper finement. Je pense que deux grammes suffiront.

- Tu me passes le couteau ? demanda Hermione tandis que Pansy déchirait deux feuilles de sauge de la branche devant elle.

- Cette potion de Peur-Panique va me rendre folle, gémit Pansy en lui tendant la poignée du couteau aiguisé. Au fait, tu…

- Parkinson, Granger, je suis ravi de cette amitié hors du commun entre vos deux maisons, articula tacitement le vieux grincheux, mais pourriez-vous toutefois me faire l'extrême plaisir de vous aimer en silence ?

Pansy sourit au mot plaisir et Hermione l'aperçut du coin de l'œil. Elle sentit elle-même un rire lui chatouiller le nez.

- Alors, je vous divertis, c'est bien ça, mesdemoiselles ?

- Non, professeur, osa Hermione, rouge de gêne.

- Oui, professeur, rétorqua Pansy, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

Le professeur pinça ses lèvres déjà trop fine et après un regard terriblement mauvais lui répondit.

- Vous viendrez toutes les deux rire dans mon bureau ce soir, en retenue. On verra si je serai toujours aussi amusant à vos yeux.

Pansy ne sut réprimer un rire qu'Hermione ne comprenait vraiment pas. Certes, Rogue était risible mais certainement pas à ce point là…

Et Pansy ne se calmait pas. Et son rire incontrôlable commença à sonner bizarre aux oreilles d'Hermione. Elle la vit porter les mains à son visage pour étouffer le bruit, sous le regard courroucé de Rogue dont le visage avait pris à un moment, des traits inquiets. Du moins, c'est ce qu'Hermione cru voir.

- Pansy ? s'inquiéta Drago.

- Emmenez-là dehors, Granger.

- Oui, monsieur.

Elle tira son amie par le bras et passa la porte.

Dans le couloir, Pansy glissa contre le mur, mais ses mains étaient mouillées. Elle pleurait.

- Pansy, que se passe-t-il ?

- On aurait dit une proposition indécente, ça m'a fait rire, c'est tout, répondit Pansy en essuyant ses larmes.

- Pansy, tu ris vraiment ?

- Oui.

Mais Hermione réussi à entrevoir son visage. Baigné de larmes. Elle pleurait à présent, mais de tristesse.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas, Granger.

- Je pensais que nous étions amies…

- Je ne peux pas tout te dire. Tu ne me croirais pas.

- Dis-moi, Pansy, je pourrai peut-être t'aider.

Pansy s'arrêta de pleurer peu à peu, essuya ses dernières larmes et respira un grand coup après s'être mouchée dans un mouchoir en tissu portant les initiales de son père.

- J'ai… Je… oh, c'est trop difficile. Je t'en parlerai plus tard, quand je serai prête, Hermione. Mais c'est encore trop étrange maintenant… Je te promet de te le dire un jour…

- C'est quelque chose de grave ?

- Quelque chose qui aura certainement des conséquences graves…

Bon, elle avait un peu l'impression d'exagérer en pensant que sa relation avec Potter pouvait avoir des conséquences graves… Mais bon… On avait le sens du tragique ou on ne l'avait pas…

- Rogue ne me dira rien, je vais voir à l'infirmerie si elle sait me faire un mot pour le reste de la matinée. Je me sens vidée…

- Bien.

Hermione rentra dans le cachot pour terminer la préparation de la potion, seule, tandis que Pansy s'éloignait, oubliant son sac à côté de sa chaise.

Pansy n'était pas revenue pour le repas de midi et Harry prit place à coté de Ginny à la table d'Hermione et Astoria. Ron se faufila entre eux, comme à son habitude, les bousculant. Quand Blaise passa derrière Astoria, celle-ci le retint par le bras sans même l'avoir regardé.

- Blaise, j'ai appris que tu avais fait tomber Hermione ?

- Pas du tout, elle s'est fait ça seule !

- Avec ton écharpe !

- Mais enfin, Astoria, ce n'était pas de sa faute.

- Assied-toi à côté de moi pour te faire pardonner.

Il la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- Tu es sérieuse ?

- Oui. Drago peut même se joindre à nous s'il veut.

- Et Morgan ? demanda Justin en voyant son amie arriver avec Luna et une fille de sa classe.

- Elle se trouvera une autre place, non ?

- Astoria, ce n'est pas la peine de les faire rester ici, la calma Hermione.

- Et puis, Blaise n'a pas d'ordre à recevoir d'une gamine écervelée telle que toi, Greengrass, la cassa Malefoy.

Astoria se leva d'un bon, lui faisant face de tout son mètre cinquante.

- Tu ne saurai même pas toucher mon visage, se moqua Malefoy sans même reculer.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'arriver si haut, sale prétentieux, siffla la Serpentard.

Mais Malefoy lui attrapa son visage gracile et lui tint un discours de sa voix basse mais froide.

- Tu te rebellerai contre moi, un Malefoy ? Reste à ta place Greengrass, j'ai des contacts, tu le sais bien.

- Tu ne me fais pas peur. Tu n'es pas le roi partout, Drago. Et tu le sais aussi.

Il ne répondit, serrant sa prise plus fort. Elle s'empêcha de gémir de douleur.

- J'espère pour toi qu'il n'y aura pas de marque. Mangemort, persiffla la brune, son regard planté sur les portes de la Grande Salle. Si ça se savait… tu aurais de sérieux problèmes, non ?

- Ne prêche pas le faux pour savoir le vrai. Tu ignores tout ce dont tu parles. Reste sur ton chemin, fillette et n'empiète pas sur le mien.

Les autres à la table les dévisageaient sans entendre leur joute verbale.

- Monsieur Malefoy, lâcher cette jeune fille tout de suite ! ordonna Mac Gonagall en arrivant près d'eux. Cinquante points en moins pour Serpentard et vous irez récurer les chaudrons du professeur Rogue ce soir !

Hermione écrasa son visage dans ses mains, dépitée.

Le soir, après le repas, Hermione et Pansy se rejoignirent pour descendre ensemble aux cachots. Pansy voulait éviter les questions de Malefoy sur son comportement au premier cours mais d'après Hermione, c'était raté vus qu'il était collé avec elles. Quand elles arrivèrent, Malefoy se tenait tout droit, face à Rogue, un air énervé sur le visage.

- Vous voilà enfin. Je n'aime vraiment pas vous voir ensemble, cette amitié me révulse. Une Serpentard avec une Gryffondor, grogna Rogue pour lui-même en avançant vers les armoires à chaudrons lorsque Pansy entra dans la classe après Hermione. Tout est ici. Vous récurerez jusqu'à l'heure du couvre-feu. Vos rondes de préfets ont été reprises par vos collègues. Vous pouvez me remercier de les avoir contactés.

Il eut un blanc où chacun se regardait, l'air de dire : « en quoi devons-nous le remercier de nous avoir mis en retenue ? », mais Hermione finit tout de même par ouvrir la bouche et le remercia pour sa délicate attention.

- Bien, allez-y, bande de fainéants.

Pendant deux heures, ils frottèrent, grattèrent, savonnèrent les chaudrons dégoutant dont ils soupçonnaient Rogue de les salir lui-même exprès. Rogue leur avait confisqué leurs baguettes, bien entendu, pour être certain qu'aucun sort ne leur vienne en aide.

- Bien, vous pouvez tout ranger. En vitesse, ordonna l'homme aux cheveux gras.

Ceux d'Hermione étaient encore plus hirsutes que d'habitude. Elle était affalée sur le sol, ses deux béquilles à coté d'elle, soufflant sous la chaleur de sa robe de sorcière. Dès qu'elle sortirait de cette classe, elle la retirerait… Malefoy ne cessait de regarder son parrain d'un œil noir et Pansy, elle, grimaçait chaque fois qu'une vieille croûte de potions se décollait. Ils s'arrêtèrent tous et empilèrent les chaudrons propres et ceux encore sales, et Drago et Pansy les rangèrent. Pansy aida ensuite Hermione à se relever et elles sortirent ensemble de la salle, Malefoy les suivant de peu.

Une fois dans le couloir, Hermione demanda à Pansy de tenir ses béquilles pour retirer sa robe de sorciers. Elle se dévêtit donc, se retrouvant avec son jean slim et un débardeur large blanc avec la dentelle au col qu'elle avait revêtit avant le repas. Drago, derrière elle déglutit. Avec ses hanches maigres et ses épaules presque osseuse elle était tout de même une fille. C'est-à-dire, encore une fois, quelque chose qu'il n'avait plus eu depuis longtemps entre les mains. Par Salazar, cette fille était énervante de se mettre quasiment nue trois fois par jour ! Oui, quasiment nue. Voir ses bras, c'était déjà trop pour un homme en manque de relations sexuelles. Arrivés dans le couloir du deuxième étage, Pansy partit de son côté en donnant la robe de sorcière d'Hermione à Drago. Ils marchèrent donc à deux vers leurs dortoirs, sans un mot. Hermione était gênée de ce silence pesant. Et Drago qui dégageait tant de froideur à ses côtés la glaçait.

- Pourquoi t'en es-tu pris à Astoria, tout à l'heure ? fini par demander la brune.

- En quoi cela te regarde ? Tu es dérangée parce qu'il y a une chose que tu ne connais pas ? attaqua Malefoy.

- C'est ton amie, il me semble.

- Je n'ai que deux amis, Granger. Et Astoria n'en fait pas partie.

- Tu as un cercle très fermé, dis-moi.

- Tu espérais pouvoir y entrer ? Eh bien, tu n'as aucune chance.

Il observa sa réaction mais rien ne vint. Elle se contentait d'avancer. Et maintenant à sa hauteur, il pouvait voir le dessus de ses seins se contracter quand elle avançait ses béquilles pour y prendre appui.

- Arrête de faire ça, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

- Faire quoi ? s'étonna Hermione en regardant ses mains au cas où elle ne s'était pas rendue compte que celles-ci lui faisait un doigt d'honneur.

- D'avancer. Avec tes… seins.

Elle éclata de rire sans avoir compris où il voulait en venir.

- Malefoy, tu as des drôles d'images en tête ! se moqua la Gryffondor en recommençant à marcher.

Mais elle ne sut le faire longtemps. Il se posta devant elle, tremblant de fureur.

- Rhabille-toi, Granger.

- Mais enfin, Malefoy, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, on ne voit que mon cou et mes bras !

- C'est déjà de trop !

- Dois-je comprendre que la vue de mon anatomie te rend fou ? susurra Hermione en plantant son regard dans le sien.

- Pas du tout.

Elle sourit, sachant très bien qu'il mentait. Elle avait commencé à se rendre compte de son regard sur elle quand il était derrière elle, alors même qu'elle ne faisait rien.

- Comment pourrais-je avoir envie de voir l'anatomie d'une serpillère à tête de brosse ?

Elle vit rouge tout d'un coup et appuya sur son pied avec sa béquille, de toutes ses forces.

- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit, la serpillère, connard ? s'énerva Hermione en appuyant encore plus fort.

Drago grimaça de douleur et réussi à retirer son pied.

- Va te faire foutre, Malefoy, articula la jeune fille en voulant s'éloigner.

Il sourit à l'entente de cette phrase. Oh oui, il avait envie d'aller se faire foutre, mais avec une fille. Et en particulier une fille qui donnait l'impression d'avoir des seins bien dur même si peu développé. Elle perdit sa hargne en le voyant approcher avec ce même sourire mauvais que la dernière soirée au chalet. Elle recula d'un pas sans le perdre du regard.

- Tu essayes de m'intimider ?

- Est-ce que ça marche ? souffla-t-il à quelques centimètres d'elle.

- Si jamais tu me fais du mal, sache que je n'hésiterai pas à prévenir le directeur.

- Qu'est-ce qui te dis que ça te fera mal ?

Il sourit et tenta de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes mais elle tourna la tête. Il attrappa son visage comme il l'avait fait avec Astoria, ce qui déclencha une vague de panique chez la jeune fille.

- Lâche-moi ! ordonna-t-elle en faisant tomber une béquille pour le pousser.

Il la recula contre un mur et l'y appuya.

- Tu n'en as pas envie, Granger ? Vraiment ?

Il réitéra son geste vers ses lèvres et cette fois, complètement coincée, Hermione ne put que sentir les lèvres du garçon contre les siennes. Et à son grand damne, elle ressentit son estomac se serrer, comme si elle y prenait du plaisir. Il posait et reposait ses lèvres sur les siennes, fortement mais pas violemment. Il caressa furtivement sa lèvre inférieure avec sa langue et celle d'Hermione sortit la rejoindre contre le gré de sa propriétaire. Leurs langues se caressaient mais aucun d'eux ne se touchaient autre part. Leurs bouches scellées étaient leur seuls point de contact puisque les mains de Drago qui l'avaient lâchées dès qu'elle avait commencé à répondre. Il n'y croyait pas lui-même. Il avait craqué. Il avait commencé à embrasse l'horripilante Granger et elle lui répondait avec douceur mais aucune timidité. Il sentit alors un mordillement sur sa lèvre inférieure et sourit. Elle embrassait assez bien pour une Sang-de –Bourbe. Il l'embrassa plus fort et elle répondit avec tout autant de violence, comme si elle refusait de se laisser dominer. Il posa alors ses mains sur ses hanches, hésitant. Peut-être qu'elle allait prendre peur à ce geste.

Et en effet, elle recula la tête pour mettre fin au baiser et le regarda stupéfiée.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? chuchota-t-elle, encore étourdie.

- Un Malefoy obtient toujours ce qu'il veut. Et ce soir j'avais envie d'embrasser une fille. Je n'avais que toi sous la main.

- Tu es vraiment un gros…

- Oui, je sais, la coupa-t-il en souriant cruellement.

Et il s'en alla vers les dortoirs, l'obligeant à ramasser ses béquilles seule. Elle mit quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits et se pencha pour les ramasser en tentant de garder l'équilibre sur une jambe.

- Un gros connard, murmura-t-elle entre ses dents.

Lorsque le réveil d'Hermione sonna le lendemain, elle enfui son visage dans ses oreillers. Elle refusait d'aller en cours. Pas avec ce que ce gros con de Malefoy risquait de raconter à l'école entière. Elle soupira quand elle entendit des coups frappés à la porte.

- C'est qui ? aboya-t-elle.

- Heu… Morgan…

- Entre.

Hermione leva le sort de verrouillage de la porte et vit entrer sa compagne d'appartement.

- Je voulais te demander si tu pouvais me preter ta potion pour diminuer le volume des cheveux…

- Je n'en ai pas refait, ça se voit d'ailleurs, grogna la brune en montrant sa chevelure plus que désordonnée. Mais tu n'en as pas besoin, toi…

Elle avisa Morgan qui commençait alors à défaire l'élastique qui retenait sa chevelure blonde et habituellement lisse. Cette fois, elle ressemblait à une crinière frisée et abîmée.

- Comment as-tu fais ça ?

- J'ai été… à un rendez-vous hier soir avec… un garçon de Serdaigle. Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais. En fait, c'était un canular, les filles avec qui je restais avant et Lisa Turpin, la meneuse avait piégé le bouquet de fleur déposé dans un fauteuil de la Tour d'Astronomie. Quand j'ai voulu sentir leur parfum, elles ont explosés à mon visage, et voilà… ça a donné ça à mes cheveux… J'ai voulu t'en parler hier mais tu n'étais pas encore revenue de ta retenue…

- Oh, Morgan, je suis désolée. Je vais arranger ça. Demande à Justin d'aller nous chercher de quoi déjeuner, je te prépare une potion d'ici trente minutes. Lorsque tu arriveras en cours, les autres ne verront plus rien.

Hermione se leva et alla dans la salle commune pour faire chauffer un chaudron avec de l'eau. Elle attrapa tous les ingrédients dans son armoire tandis que Justin partait à la Grande Salle pour ramener des toasts et des yaourts.

- Granger, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? gronda Malefoy en descendant les escaliers de sa chambre et en la voyant s'affairer sur un chaudron dans l'âtre de la cheminée de la salle commune.

Puis il tourna son regard vers Morgan qui tentait de cacher ses cheveux avec ses bras, terriblement gênée.

- Oh, par Salazar, souffla Drago. Tu as voulu battre la folie capillaire de Granger, Jones ?

- Pas du tout, des idiotes de Serdaigle l'ont piégée. Elle a reçu un sort.

- Eh bien, c'est méchant une Serdaigle. Je m'en souviendrai à l'avenir, quand je briserai le cœur d'une des leur.

Hermione rougit au souvenir du baiser impromptu de la veille et se focalisa sur sa préparation. Morgan prit place dans le fauteuil et tenta de coiffer une mèche de cheveux vers le bas, sans succès.

- Et tu fais quoi, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ? demanda le blond.

- Une potion pour éviter que des idiots comme toi se moquent d'elle.

Elle trancha une racine de cocotier dans le sens de la longueur et la lança dans le chaudron. Il tourna les talons et sortit pour aller déjeuner.

Le lendemain soir arrivé, les cheveux de Morgan étaient redevenus presque normaux. Hermione et elle faisaient leurs devoirs tandis que Justin ayant terminé sa rédaction sur les Sortilèges de Confusions pour leur nouveau professeur Woodenhead, faisait un massage à Hermione pendant qu'elle gémissait de bien être tout en écrivant.

- C'est presque indécent, les bruits qui traversent tes lèvres quand je te masse, se moqua le jeune homme.

- Désolée, je vais être plus calme, sourit-elle en posant sa main sur celle de Justin.

Justin eut un sourire presque Malefoyen et lui sussura à l'oreille.

- Je serais ravie de te faire gémir en d'autres circonstances…

Elle se retourna, outrée tandis qu'il éclatait de rire.

- Granger. C'est notre tour de ronde ce soir, puisqu'on ne l'a pas fait hier.

- J'arrive.

Elle passa rapidement un gilet gris sur son débardeur noir moulant et y épingla son insigne de préfète.

- Malefoy, ne t'avises pas de la mettre dans un état proche de la démence à nouveau, le prévins Justin en faisant allusion à leur dernière ronde qui avait mal tourné.

Le Serpentard ne répondit pas et haussa les épaules, s'en fichant totalement de son avis à ce dégénéré de Poufsouffle. Il passa la porte suivit par Hermione qui n'avait plus besoin de ses béquilles. Après quelques minutes à se promener dans les couloirs Est, ils monteraient vers la Tour d'Astronomie qu'ils savaient certainement occupée par un couple, comme Justin les avaient prévenus de l'utilisation de cet endroit depuis leur retour.

Harry avait été chercher Pansy pour discuter avec elle de leur altercation dernière. Il attendit patiemment que celle-ci daigne sortir de sa salle commune préfectorale et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la Tour d'Astronomie pour pouvoir discuter en paix.

- Pansy, je suis vraiment désolé de m'être emporté. Mais j refuse d'être un gars qui passe une seule nuit dans ton lit.

Elle soupira, exaspérée de remettre ça sur le tapis.

- Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas le genre de fille à être la parfaite petite copine timide.

- Je le sais, rigola-t-il en la regardant.

- Tant mieux. Alors je ne vais pas faire la fille qui veut attendre. Avec cette guerre dehors, tu sais, il vaut mieux profiter maintenant de notre jeunesse.

- Et coucher avec n'importe qui n'importe quand ?

- Crois-moi, je ne coucherai jamais avec Goyle ou Crabbe, plaisanta Pansy.

- Je veux que ça soit officiel entre nous.

- Pas question. Pas pour le moment. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux.

- C'est donc ça qui te bloque ? Tu as peur pour nous deux ? s'attendrit Harry.

Elle soupira, excédée.

- Oui. T'es content ? Je ne veux pas qu'on se serve de tout ça contre nous. Harry, je ne suis pas celle qu'il te faut. Tu le sais. Je suis née du mauvais coté. Tout comme Drago. On ne choisira pas notre camp quand les temps se feront durs.

- Je veux que tu combattes à mes cotés, Pansy…

- Tu es affreusement égoïste de me dire ça, Harry… Tu le sais.

- Oui, excuse-moi… Je… Je veux qu'on continue à se voir, jusqu'à ce que ce ne soit plus possible du tout.

- Tais-toi ! J'entends un bruit ! chuchota Pansy en le tirant dans un placard devant les escaliers de la tour.

Ils retinrent leur souffle et tendirent l'oreille.

- Pas de chance, tu ne pourras pas te rincer l'œil ce soir, Granger, se moqua Drago arrivé en haut de la tour.

- De nous deux, on sait qui est le plus pervers, Malefoy, rétorqua Hermione

- Hier, tu en étais bien heureuse, lui lança son co-préfet.

- Je ne te permet pas !

- Oh, ne fais pas la choquée, Granger. Hier, tu en avais envie ! Et la dernière fois au chalet aussi ! Et la fois précédente aussi !

Il s'avançait au fur et à mesure de ses paroles et elle ne reculait pas, le défiant du regard.

- Tu devrais descendre, Granger.

- Pourquoi ?

Elle déglutit face à l'intensité de son regard. Il semblait vouloir la tuer sur place. Elle blêmit en le voyant s'approcher encore plus d'elle mais restait statique.

- Tu le fais expres, n'est-ce pas ? Me chauffer, comme la sale garce que tu es, tu penses que tu pourras changer mon jugement sur les Sang-de-Bourbe si je te regarde ? Tu t'habilles comme si tu étais une femme, mais tu ne l'es pas, Granger ! cria-t-il. Depuis le voyage, tu essayes de te rapprocher de moi, tu étais bien contente que je craque enfin hier, n'est-ce pas ? Moi, l'héritier Malefoy qui fini par poser mes lèvres sur … un déchet tel que toi !

- La ferme Malefoy, s'énerva la brune. Que je m'habille d'une façon où d'une autre n'a rien à voir avec toi ! Je ne me promène pas en jupe raccourcie et énorme décolleté comme les putes que tu aimes te faire ! Tu me préfèrerais nue, j'ai fini par le comprendre mais sache que plus jamais je ne te laisserai me toucher ! J'ai été suffisamment salie par ta bouche venimeuse !

- Ose me dire que tu n'as pas aimé ça !

- Et toi, ose me le dire en face que tu n'as pas eu la trique après que…, commença vulgairement Hermione, choquée elle-même par son langage.

- Après que nous nous soyons embrassés, Granger ! termina Malefoy, dégouté. Même si c'est répugnant, c'est ce qui s'est passé. Et non, je n'ai rien ressentit pendant ce baiser ! C'était comme embrasser un Détraqueur.

- Ah oui ? cracha-t-elle en retirant son gilet. Et voir mes bras, c'est comme voir un Détraqueur ? cracha-t-elle. (elle retira son débardeur, se retrouvant en soutien-gorge devant lui) Et voir mes seins, ça te fait le même effet que le Détraqueur ?

Ce fut au tour de Drago de blêmir.

- Granger, pourquoi tu te déshabilles ? grimaça-t-il.

- Parce que j'en ai marre que tu me regarde dégouté ! J'suis une fille, pas une larve dégoutante ! Et je ne mérite pas toutes les critiques que tu me fais !

Elle remit son débardeur, tout à coup gênée.

- Tu m'énerves, Malefoy. T'es comme tous les autres hommes mais ça m'énerve. Pour toi une fille est soit un objet sexuel soit l'objet de moqueries.

Elle enfila son gilet et le ferma jusqu'au dernier bouton.

- Pour toi je suis une fille coincée, j'espère que cette démonstration de mes formes féminines t'a rassuré, bafouilla-t-elle en descendant les marches de la tour.

Harry et Pansy avaient tout entendu et restaient choqués. Drago et Hermione s'embrasser ? C'était quoi toute cette histoire ? Quand les deux préfets furent à leurs oreilles assez éloignés, ils sortirent de leur cachette et s'observèrent.

- Ils se sont… Ils ont ? C'est vraiment bizarre ! bégaya Harry en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Et nous, c'est bizarre aussi. Non ?

- Nous ? sourit Harry en la fixant.

Elle l'attrapa par le col.

- Ta gueule, Potter, grogna-t-elle avant de plaquer ses lèvres sur celles du brun.

Il l'embrassa alors de toutes ses forces.

* * *

><p><strong>Bonjour, bonjour! Je suis désolée de tout ce retard, mais en tant qu'étudiante en études supérieures, je suis en blocus,<strong>  
><strong>je n'ai pas tellement le temps d'écrire en ce moment et ce jusqu'au 19 juin! Je vous fais toutes mes excuses, ce chapitre <strong>  
><strong>est un peu plus grand quand même, pour tenter de vous satisfaire, même si moi-même, je n'en suis pas satisfaite. Bon, <strong>  
><strong>sur ce, <span>j'attends vos réactions, n'oubliez pas que sans elles, je n'écrirai certainement plus cette fanfiction<span>. Que pensez-vous **  
><strong>de Pansy et Harry? C'est nul, comme rapprochement, j'en ai conscience. J'essayerai d'arranger ça dans le prochain chapitre, <strong>  
><strong>je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps :) <strong>

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews, je les attends avec impatience :)**

**PS: Désolée pour toutes ces fautes de langage ou d'orthographe, j'écris tard, après huit heures d'étude et j'ai du  
>mal à me concentrer pour écrire et me relire après. Je vous promet d'améliorer ça pour la suite :)<strong>


End file.
